Sesshomaru Kohen
by ALiC.P
Summary: Sesshomaru Ante Iam Part 2. What kind of young man was he before we knew him? Childhood's over and a long adolescence has begun... This part will cover those years: the relationships with family and friends; experiences with the good, the bad, the tragic, and love; the warmth and coldness; and of course, some cuteness and humor. Just try it out; a review would be nice :)
1. Inno

***Kohen** = "Part two"

This is Part 2 of _**Sesshomaru Ante Iam **_("Before Now") which is 14 chapters long and covers the early years.

Now I'd like that you who is reading this chapter, to have first read Part 1, but if you wish to read along anyway without doing that, well I guess that's kinda okay. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this new beginning for this stage in Sesshōmaru's life.

• *within asterisks= sound effects* • Chichi-ue= archaic, polite form of "father" • "-sama"= confers great respect; like "Lord/Lady" • "-chan"= used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. Also used for little boys, pets, even lovers; sense of childish cuteness; like English "-y/-ie" •Nii-chan= affectionate form of "Big Brother"

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 1 ~ Inno—

* * *

><p>~~Two Years Later~~<p>

Sesshōmaru looked about twelve despite the fact that he was actually fourteen-years-old.

Inu no Taishō (the Great Dog General) stood near the door in the genkan (entryway where one removes their shoes) fully dressed in his armor. Sesshōmaru stood upon the elevated floor that overlooked it. At Taishō's side was Tōtōsai with Myōga on his shoulder.

"Now Sesshōmaru, I'll likely be gone for at least six months."

Sesshōmaru made a quick annoyed sound, the corners of his lips slightly pulling themselves into a frown, "…Six months…"  
>He cleared his throat trying to regain composure, "As general, is it possible for you to… return sooner?"<p>

But Taishō caught his faint expressions and he couldn't help but think one thing about them…  
>"Oh Sesshōmaru… are you not just <em><strong>adorable~<strong>_!"

"I am not '_adorable_'!" There. Cool composure shattered.

"You are looking like _tha~at._"

He blushed, "I, I, I…"

Taishō walked over to him. Since Sesshōmaru was standing on the elevated floor he was about level with his father's neck. Taishō placed his hands at the sides of Sesshōmaru's arms, "There, there… I'll try to be back soon – and in one piece, okay?"

He nodded as Taishō stepped away.  
>"You behave yourself while I'm gone, and I expect <span>you<span> to be in one piece when I return too, understand?"

"Yes, of course, Father."

*smile*

Pause.

Taishō then firmly announced, "You may play with Yume but no 'pranks' such as capturing people or mindless destruction. Don't break anything that's in this house – don't break the house. So no explosives or unstable concoctions in or _near_ the house. Don't burn the house down, in fact… don't set fire to anything."

"Chichi-ue, that was one time-"

"No. And no."

"Bu-"

"**No.**" Taishō turned to Tōtōsai and Myōga, taking a quick glance back at Sesshōmaru. "And don't hurt them, gag them, or tie them up. Don't paralyze them, knock them unconscious, or make them sick."

*sigh*

"And don't kill them, or threaten to kill them. Only be civil-" Sesshōmaru began to roll his eyes – *Slap!*

"Pay attention. At the _very least_ be passively indifferent to them, understood?"

Sesshōmaru rubbed his cheek, "Yes, sir."

"That's a good boy," Taishō was about to exit but before he left he winked at Tōtōsai and Myōga, "Good luck."

The door closed. Tōtōsai looked at Sesshōmaru, "What kind of trouble do you put your father through?"

Sesshōmaru growled. He barely cracked his claws when the door opened and Sesshōmaru was swiftly grabbed by the scruff and tossed onto Taishō's lap belly down!

He knew his son was going to do something like that once he closed the door, he heard that growl and the claws.

Sesshōmaru began flailing about, "Ch-chi-chichi-ue, I, I wasn't-!"

"Yes. You were. I'm going to leave you a reminder."

"Fa-father-! W-w-wait! Ah!- *Spank* -Ah!- *Spank!* -Ah!- *Spank!*"

Taishō set him down in the genkan, and rose patting off his legs. Sesshōmaru stood pin-straight with both hands behind his back, "Chichi-ue, I'm fourteen…"

"You look eleven." He walked over to the old men, "You two, I wish you luck." He patted Tōtōsai's shoulder before leaving.

For a moment Sesshōmaru was still and quiet.

He ran out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Taishō turned around to see his son running up to him. His eyes widened slightly but then it melted into a soft smile as he bent down to pick him up, "What's wrong?"

Sesshōmaru buried his face into the crook of his father's neck.

"I love you, puppy. Please be safe."  
>In case I don't you see again, the way you fear.<p>

The boy further buried himself into his father's neck.

_His face is burning… _Taishō could swear that he felt Sesshōmaru nod once but then the door opened again – Sesshōmaru planted his hands firmly into his father's shoulders and pushed himself back with all his might!

*Plop!*

Taishō only took a step back, but his child's strength was enough that he broke his embrace to ultimately fall flat onto his back.

"Master… What's up with your boy?"

"Oh, I…"

Sesshōmaru leaped to his feet, "Nothing!"

Taishō stared then gave Sesshōmaru a peck on the cheek.

*blush*

"What…? I've seen him act like that to you before."  
>"Yes, and so have I."<p>

"Be quiet!" scolded Sesshōmaru at the old men but then he felt arms wrap around him from behind… "Goodbye" he heard. He was let go. It took him a moment, but Sesshōmaru snapped out of it and scrambled toward his father grabbing his hand with both his own.

Tōtōsai, "Ah… so you do have some kindness in you."

Sesshōmaru let go, "_Be quiet!_"

Taishō, already more than a few yards away, "Don't make me hit you again, that's not the last thing I want to remember. I would much rather prefer to leave seeing your blushing, wide-eyed, clueless adorable face."

Sesshōmaru turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Like that."

Taishō would really prefer not to leave Sesshōmaru, but he had his responsibilities as general. There was no servant or maid who lived in their smaller house, mainly due to Sesshōmaru's own unruliness, so the boy was usually the one to do chores as punishments. It's not like Sesshōmaru would listen to anything they'd say anyway. If they crossed him, he'd kill them. He'd prefer not to put lives in needless danger like that…

He didn't want to bring Sesshōmaru with him – it was too dangerous – and the last thing he wanted was to put his boy into such a life, let alone get him harmed, captured, or killed.

He could stay over at his friend's home, but Sesshōmaru wouldn't want to "live" there while his father was away. He wouldn't be forced to stay there either, and if they did, he'd likely attack and escape.

Sesshōmaru could go to _The_ Estate of their family anytime he wanted and stay with his grandparents, but he's so restless he wouldn't want to stick around for too long if his father wasn't there. And again, Sesshōmaru would attack any guards if they intended to force him to stay. A number of the guards are stronger, faster and better trained than Sesshōmaru, but he does have something that makes him deadly despite the fact that they're stronger: poison. A hit of that and it would buy him enough time to escape.

Grandfather certainly could restrain Sesshōmaru, but there would be a limit to it: with his maimed leg he can't move as well as he used to. Grandmother could constrain him too but she isn't as fast as Sesshōmaru so he could run away. There's always spells but... Grandfather wouldn't _want _to restrict Sesshōmaru that much. He'd allow him to leave anytime he wanted.

He would leave Sesshōmaru with his uncle, but he wasn't always available. Since he acts as the current head of the family, he also has to leave to take care of business sometimes. He could be gone for a long time, longer if it was overseas. There was also a risk to **that**. Head of a powerful clan? It's just as likely that Sesshōmaru could get badly hurt, captured for ransom, or killed.

There was always his aunt. She's able and virtually always at the family estate but… She keeps their parents company; helps with anything they need; and while their older brother is away she runs the family estate, and sometimes even handles more immediate and/or local problems that involve their clan's territory. She also wants to spend quality time with Muōka. She loves Sesshōmaru, and he loves her too, and yes, one could say he could help her out, but Sesshōmaru's quite the handful. He'd ultimately be something else she'd have to take care of.

In the end he had… few choices: force Tōtōsai and Myōga to at least watch over Sesshōmaru and the house, or to leave Sesshōmaru alone. He could only force them so much, especially with Sesshōmaru's killing intent, and other times he just didn't really have time to call them over. Things would suddenly come up: surprise attacks, invasions, wars, and so on. More than half the time he had to leave, he left Sesshōmaru alone to do as he wished.

To make things worse, Sesshōmaru inherited a certain sense of destructiveness from his grandfather, and to add to that his friend – his **only** friend – brings out some kind of immorality in Sesshōmaru. And he somehow brings out the same in her. Her brother has such impulses too, with or without them around - which was not exactly the best influence for either of them. Apart they aren't **that** troublesome, but together… they simply became such an evil destructive little duo. They get into all kinds of things. But unfortunately, there wasn't much of a choice – when Taishō left for general-business, Sesshōmaru would generally be left alone to do as he pleased.

What a shame...  
>What opportunities...<p>

~~Next day; evening~~

Sesshōmaru's leaned on the door, "Tōtōsai, make something to eat."

"You can cook. I know you can – you're father made you learn."

"... Never mind that, I gave you an order."

*Sighs* "What do you want?"

With a straight face, "Deep-fried whole fugu smothered in sauce."

"What?"  
>"Goodness, what does Master feed you?" asked the flea.<p>

"Stop asking silly questions and go cook. Now."

"Hmmm… How can you be so affectionate **and** be such a spiteful child… at once?" commented Tōtōsai while pulling his beard.

"You know, Sesshōmaru-sama, your honorable and terrible grandfather isn't 'all there' himself, perhaps you yourself, well, inherited…" Myōga stared at Sesshōmaru for a moment.

Surprisingly though, Sesshōmaru didn't further bark at them. After some silence, Sesshōmaru turned his back to them, "I can still kill you at a moment's whim."

~~Days Later~~

The old men were at the door and Sesshōmaru stood once more on the elevated floor watching.

"You really have a rotten attitude; I don't know how Master puts up with it. But your father did say that he would be gone a minimum of six months. I'm sure you can last."

"You're going to return in six months then?"

"No, but we will be checking on you monthly. You can take care of yourself. As your father said, go play with your friend in the meantime."  
>"Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama. Oh, and can you… please not tell Master?"<p>

"That you abandoned me and your duties?"

"No! Not 'abandoning,' just… leaving temporarily."

"...Right. I didn't want you old geezers here anyway."

"See! That's exactly why we're leaving!" Tōtōsai opened the door, "Goodbye."

"Tch, good riddance."

~~An Hour Later~~

The old sword smith was riding on his trusty demon-cow, Mōmō, who was just walking along when some called out, "Hey, Tōtōsai!"

They stopped and greeted the General's brother, "Ah… How are you, Akiyo-sama? What's with that look?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sesshōmaru right now?" asks the uncle.

Myōga quickly says, "Don't get the wrong idea Lord Akiyo! We are simply going to take a break – for our own well-being! Especially since Sesshōmaru's very disrespectful and rather… rather… homicidal."

Tilting his head to the side, "True. Your point being~?"

"That's why we left but, but, but we're going to check up on him regularly."

"Right…"

"Are you going to look after him, Akiyo-sama?"

"He didn't leave me in charge *shrug* Besides, Sesshōmaru can care for himself, and he can come over any time or stay with his friend right?"

Tōtōsai and Myōga sighed in relief. Uncle Akiyo walked away muttering to himself, "I don't even know why Roshi left them in charge of the boy, they're incompe-"

"Farewell, Master."

Akiyo looked back, cheerily waving, "Bye-bye you two~!"

~~Meanwhile~~

"Yume."

"Sess-chan."

Sesshōmaru met up with his only friend: Yume. They're at their 'spot' – a lone bodhi tree. They extend hands: clap using only the fingers, shake with their index and middle fingers, and snap – clap, shake, snap.

"So, The General's gone again, huh?"

"Yes."

"You cry~?" she taunted.

"Shut up."

She was his age, but unlike him she actually looked around 14. Sesshōmaru was half a head shorter.

"Wanna hang out at my place?"

"Fine."

~~A bit later~~

Sesshōmaru was sitting by a table pulling out a dagger from it then flicked the dagger back again into the table - *_Tok_* And repeated - *_Tok_*_ *Tok_*

Yume sat across from him with her chin in her hands, "Hey, Nii-chan said that he's gonna go someplace tonight."

*_Tok_* - "Where?"

"Well, he didn't really tell me, but he said that you could come along too."

"When?"

"Right before sunset. So you want in Sess-chan?"

"I have nothing better to do." - *_Tok_*

~~Hours later; nighttime~~

Tōtōsai was eating roasted pig with Myōga.

"Tōtōsai, are you sure it was wise to leave Sesshōmaru alone? I mean what if-?"

"He'll kill it without so much as flinching. He'll be fine Myōga, stop worrying. I mean, what's the worse he could do?"

"I, I would rather not think about that actually."

"He's fine."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p>**From my other fic Sesshomaru Ante Iam:<br>Yume appears in chapter 4; to know why Sesshōmaru's mom isn't in the picture go to chapter 10; to know who the family members mentioned by Taishō are, and who Akiyo is, go to chapter 12; to know why Sesshōmaru is 14 but looks 11-12, go to chapter 14.

Of course, if you want to.


	2. cence

• See previous  
>• <em>Italicized= thoughts<em> • ^^Within these= flashback^^

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 2 ~ —cence

* * *

><p>~~Nighttime~~<p>

Tōtōsai was eating roasted pig with Myōga.

"Tōtōsai, are you sure it was wise to leave Sesshōmaru alone? I mean what if-"

"He'll kill it without so much as blinking. He'll be fine Myōga. Stop worrying. I mean, what's the worse he could do?"

"I, I would rather not think about that actually."

"He's fine."

~~Meanwhile…~~

"Waiter! Another!" demanded Sora, older brother of Yume, as he set down a bottle of alcohol. Yume's next to him eating and drinking, and Sesshōmaru across from him with a bottle too.

They're essentially in a tavern. A bunch of drunks around, gambling everywhere, women of ill repute sprinkled about and of course some rowdy drunks.

The waiter arrives with three more bottles.  
>"Thanks, sir."<br>*burp*  
>"Nice one, Sess-chan."<br>*clap, shake, snap*

"Hey~ look over there."

Sesshōmaru and Yume look. Across the room a woman: her brown hair messily bundled up with hair sticks, wearing a wine-red layered kimono revealing a nice pair, and red on her sensuous lips.

"I know what I'm doing tonight~" says Sora.

"Not if I get to her first."

"What? Sesshōmaru, no you can't. I mean, you don't even know what to do with a girl, let alone a _woman_ like that!"

"You don't either."

*snickers* "He got you Nii-chan! That was a good one-"

"Shh! Look, I bet you can't even get her to so much as talk to you."

"How much?"

"Oh, you wanna make this a real bet? Okay, fine." He presents Sesshōmaru with the equivalent of 50 U.S. dollars.

"No. Double it."

"Fine."

"I bet I can do more than that."

"Ho ho! Great, let's double on that. If you can, I'll hand it all over, got it?"

"Agreed."

Sesshōmaru stands up, dusts himself off, and walks over to the pretty lady.

"Ma'am?"

She turns around. Sesshōmaru's eye level is directly at her bosom. Lucky day.

"Is there something you want?" she responds in a huskily sultry voice. She's an older woman, but my does she look **good**.

Sesshōmaru looks down to hide his smirk, then relaxes his expression and looks up at her and says in the sweetest most innocent way he can, "You're very beautiful."

"Hm?"

Sesshōmaru turns his face away, his eyes shining, pouting and blushing, he looks so shy and sweet, "Forgive me, I was simply overtaken by your beauty. I simply had to say something… Pardon my boldness."

The lady looks at him, "Thank you, dear. You are a handsome young one yourself." She places a hand on his shoulder, and Sesshōmaru touches her hand.

Sora, mouth wide open in disbelief, seems to almost choke.

"Yes, I am young…" He looks up at her with big shining eyes, "I have so much more left to learn. I would be honored if you could… help me learn about the world."

"I wouldn't mind." She gives him a kiss on his crescent.

Sora chokes on his own spit.

"Come with me," she places her hand on his back and guides him out the door. Sesshōmaru glances over at Sora giving him a mischievous little smirk.

"Sess-chan did it. _He is a man_!"

"I– I–"

~~Morning~~

Sora and Yume walk through the halls of the inn that's attached to the tavern.

"Dammit, Sess-chan hasn't shown up yet Nii-chan!"

"Quiet. I, I think he's asleep. He… may have actually… won the bet."

~~Where Sesshōmaru is…~~

Sesshōmaru sits up. His hair's a mess and looks quite dazed. Sesshōmaru turns his head side to side slowly, "Uh?" He looks around, "Where'd… she go?" He slips on the left side of his kimono.

^^ "Good boy, now this will _really_ make a woman happy… right there~" ^^

He looks around again, "Where are my pants…?"

~~Meanwhile…~~

*sniff sniff* "He's over there," says Sora.

They both walk over to the closed door and knock like mad.

"… Nn?"

"Sess-chan!"

"… yeah?"

"Are you okay?"  
>"Get out here now!"<p>

They hear shuffling, falling? steps then the door opens.

"Oh heaven! Sess-chan what happened to you!"

Sesshōmaru holding his kimono closed, "… what…?"

Sora peers into the room. Dear god that could have been him! He could have-! Why was he denied this!

"Where's the lady?"

"…I… I don't… know … when I woke up… she was gone…"

"How was it?"

Sesshōmaru smiles dazedly but satisfyingly.

"You bastard!"

"You owe Sess-chan. Pay up."

"Hey… can you get… me… a sash…? I… I can't find mine…"

They both just stare at him.

~~Three Days Later~~

Sesshōmaru walks back home with a baggy full of coins in his hand.

"Sesshōmaru!"

"Huh? Oh, dear Uncle Akiyo. How are you?"

"I'm good. My~ you look happy. Did you go out?"

"Yes."

"Is that money?"

"Won it in a bet."

"I see. How was your night?"

Sesshōmaru pauses, smirks as he closes his eyes, then nods, "I had a very, very entertaining evening."

Akiyo stares suspiciously at him.

~~Months later; summer~~

"Chichi-ue!" Sesshōmaru cries as he runs toward his father.

"Ah, puppy~!" is all he manages as Sesshōmaru lunges himself at his father wrapping his arms around his neck, feet dangling. Taishō took a few steps back, but he pats Sesshōmaru's back anyway, "I missed you very much as well, Sesshōmaru."

"Master!" say Tōtōsai and Myōga with tears in their eyes, "You're home! You're okay!"

Taishō feels Sesshōmaru tense up and burn- _Oh no…_

Sesshōmaru pushes himself off – *Oomph!*

Taishō took another step back and looks down at his child who's on the ground on his back, "Why do always do that Sesshōmaru? What's so wrong with others seeing you be affectionate?"

Sesshōmaru sits up blushing, "Well… I…"

Taishō sighs, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No."  
>"Nothing at all, Master."<br>"Not really."

~~A month later~~

Sesshōmaru sits on his father's lap with his back to him. They're both under a tree.

"…Why do you have to leave for so long?"

"It's my responsibility."

Sesshōmaru tilts his head up, and Taishō looks down at his face.  
>Sesshōmaru… his reward for all his hard work. His dear little puppy…<br>He puts his nose to his son's forehead, "I'm glad that you are going to look like this for much longer. You'll be my _'puppy' _for a long time…" he says with love.

"In appearance." Sesshōmaru adjusts himself so that his legs stick out to the side of his father's lap, "I may look small and young for decades to come, but mentally I'll be my age, give or take. And my experiences will match."

"Well… true, but you're still…"  
>Taishō is no fool; he hasn't deluded himself into believing that Sesshōmaru is traditionally "good." Tōtōsai does have a point, to a certain degree, the boy is something straight from hell. He'd prefer that he wasn't but Taishō had faced facts a long time ago.<br>"You're still my little puppy," he puts his hand on Sesshōmaru's face. "You're still the same as three years ago."

"In a way..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've entered manhood in another sense, Chichi-ue."

"What…what other sense?"

"A very traditional one."

"_Sesshōmaru!"_ he gasps. He must mean… oh dear. He exhales, "When?"

"A few months ago."

He blinks several times shaking his head, then tries to relax, "W-was it with Yume…?"

Sesshōmaru jumps to his feet! "What? No! She's a little girl! And I don't like her like that! **I **was with a _woman_. Very experienced at that," Sesshōmaru adds with a smirk.

Taishō half keels over as though he got stabbed, "A-an **older** woman? How _much_ older?"

"Hmm, I'd say she was about… my aunt's age?" Sesshōmaru stares at him father, "Chichi-ue? What's wrong?"

Taishō had his hand to his chest.

His dear little child – a source of unconditional love, undying faith, trust, unshakable loyalty and everlasting affection – _that_ was very likely the **last and only** piece of innocence and purity that he had going for him!

Taishō wraps his arms around son, "My puppy. My sweet, darling little child!"  
>"Chichi-ue… are you so upset?"<br>"My boy… what kind of woman would take advantage of my little boy?"  
>"Chichi-ue? I-it was mutual… Father?"<br>"My puppy… That was the only shred of innocence left in you…!"  
>"Father? It-it's okay… Father? Come on, stop it. Chichi-ue…?"<br>"My child…!"

~~A few days later~~

Taishō sits at the table in his home with Akiyo and Tōtōsai.

"How, how long ago did he say it happened?"

"About 10 months ago."

"Ten months, huh?" Something was clicking in Akiyo's mind, "Ten months ago… you had barely left, hadn't you?"

"Yes, what about it?"

And then it clicks, "Ohh! I think the night that Tō-" he gets jabbed by Tōtōsai's elbow. Akiyo and Tōtōsai hold each other's gaze for a moment, seemingly having some kind of silent argument.

"What happened?" asks Taishō.

"Oh… um, never mind, it was – I got mixed up, I thought it was something else, that's all."

Taishō resumes, "My puppy… my sweet little puppy…"

"There, there."

~~A bit later, outside~~

Akiyo and Tōtōsai are outside.

"Tōtōsai, you do realize that… the night you were 'taking care of Sesshōmaru' is probably the same night he went out and was… 'deflowered' right?"

"You have no evidence of that. It could've been any night."

"I saw Sesshōmaru return home with money not long after you left. He went somewhere, somewhere not that…. I think you get it now, don't you?"

The old man twitches, "**Please….** I beg of you, Akiyo-sama, don't tell Master about it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"**Please**, I'll do whatever you ask of me, but just please don't tell him."

"You're agreeing to blackmail then?"

"….Yes."

"Alright, I won't tell, but if you cross me I'll tell him why his 'little puppy' lost his final shred of innocence so soon."

"Yes, sir… I understand…"

* * *

><p>Title of Chapter 1+ Title of Chapter 2= Innocence<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_Ch. 3- Dream_


	3. Dream

• *within asterisks= sound effects* • _Italicized= thoughts_ • "-chan"= used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. Also used for little boys, pets, even lovers; sense of childish cuteness; like English "-y/-ie"  
>• Part 1 Reference Chapters: 4, 14<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 3 ~ Dream

* * *

><p>~~3 Years Later~~<p>

A traveler walks down the road. He hums as he carries some things over his shoulder. It's a nice day, rather hot though. Well, that heavy summer humidity is sinking in. What he wouldn't give for a drink. He wipes the sweat from his brow, looking for a pond, a river… and then of all things he sees a stand. A simple sign – "Tea & Water"

He paces a bit faster to that stand. There are two people behind it.

"Hello, good afternoon. How much is a cup?"

The pair are a boy and girl. The boy has black shoulder-length, straight-cut hair and full straight bangs. No marks except for red lines on the lower eyelid; he's probably only 5 feet/152 cm tall. The girl has long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail with bangs like the boy, with some strands framing her face. Her skin is white like snow, and is mostly markless save for a blue circle on each cheek. She appears to be taller than the boy. They're both dressed in red and white yukatas.

The girl raises her head revealing pale cloudy green eyes. She smiles, "Not too much, sir."

The boy gives him a cup.

"Thank you." The traveler gulps it down, "Aaahh… that hits the spot."

"Good, now do you mind stepping back?"

"Why?"

"For luck."

"Um… okay," he takes a few steps back, "Is this good-?"

"Yup."

The traveler blinks, he sways, vision blurs, speech slurs, and down he goes.

"Get 'em, Sess-chan."

The black-haired boy and girl leave their posts and drag away the traveler by the ankles, then toss that body into a hole, where two others already are. They're all alive just unconscious.

"People are so easy aren't they?" The girl fans herself with her hand, "Sess-chan… it's hot…! This make-up's melting off."

The boy looks up at her with his yellow eyes, "I know, but just suck it up Yume."

"Hello? Is someone here?"

They both gasp, crawl back to their posts and stand up.

"Good day to you sir, what would you like today?"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

The new customer is a younger one, with chestnut hair, big brown eyes – a fox. He looks about 16 and he's staring… blushing….

Sesshōmaru and Yume cock an eyebrow. Suddenly that fox-boy grabs Yume's white-gloved hand and pulls her close.

"Why good day, miss. What's your name?"

Yume's eyes widen as she blushes, "Um… uh…"

"Come on, don't be shy."

"It's…" she looks at Sesshōmaru, "Hey Taiyō, Code Wood."

"…Got it, Yuki."

"Code…wood…?"

Yume pulls away from him, then *_BWOOM_* - smoke bombs go off!

*Koff koff koff*

'Taiyō' and 'Yuki' get the bodies and ditch.

When the smoke clears, all that remain are the fox-boy and the stand.

~~Somewhere else~~

Bodies are dropped.

"What was up with that guy!"

"He… was flirting with you."

Sesshōmaru and Yume kneel down to the edge of a river. Sesshōmaru takes off his wig – his hair is tied up – he begins to wash his face. His marks reappear and the painted ones fade. Yume takes off her gloves showing her light brown hands.

"Just forget about him. You're never going to see him again."

Yume removes her wig and washes off her make-up too, "Yeah, you're right."

They stand up and look at their victims.

"Let's finish this."

"I feel like they need color. A lot of color," comments Yume.

"Perhaps dress one up as a woman?"

"Maybe."

**Taiyō= Sun, Yuki= Snow, so Sesshōmaru's and Yume's aliases are Sun and Snow.**  
>***The Japanese word for "cloud" is kumo, switch the syllables and you get moku,<br>which is the Japanese word for "wood" ***

~~Days Later~~

Sesshōmaru and Yume sit at a noodle place. They're sitting on stools eating. The banner-flaps at the top have drawings of food on them and the leftmost one is stamped with four hexagons.

"This pigeon's really good."

"It is." They say as they eat the meat.

"Here's your fried newt." A plate with four newts on a stick is put in front of them by the cook. He has a long triangular face, antenna drooping, four arms with three pointed fingers and a thumb.

"Thanks." They continue eating, chat and whatnot.

"And what would you like boy?"

"Oh, I'd like—"

"Good choice."

Yume talks a bit louder telling something exciting to Sesshōmaru.  
>That voice, that voice….<p>

"Yuki-chan!"

Yume stops. Sesshōmaru and Yume just look at each other.

"But…. your hair…"

Yume doesn't turn around.

"Ah, well, I'm Nira, you don't know my name, I never got a chance to introduce myself, but I'm the fox who went to your tea stand, and then…. there was smoke and you… disappeared…."

Sesshōmaru and Yume have a near telepathic conversation with each other…  
>What the hell do we do?~~Leave?~~He's right there!~~Let's leave~~Do you have a bomb?~~We could kill him~~Sess-chan!~~Ok, ok. Tell him he's got the wrong person~~That's good~~Or we could kill him<p>

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"We're done here," Sesshōmaru says to the cook. They get off the stools slowly and start to leave. Then that fox-boy runs up to Yume – he stares…

Yume twitches and smiles, "See? you got the wrong girl."

He grabs her hand, "Those eyes… you've changed, but there's no mistaking those eyes or that face~!"

"I'm not her and I… I don't know you!"

"Yume… that's what that boy called you, wasn't it?"

She looks at Sesshōmaru. He shrugs.

"Yu – Me. That name is ten times more beautiful! Yes, Yu – me, so befitting – you are something out of a dream!"

Yume's pink. He squeezes her hands…  
>*<em>BZZZT!<em>*  
>He falls back.<p>

"Did you kill him?"

"I don't know…"

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Let's just go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go!"

"Fine."

They leave. Those at the shop stare on for awhile. The fox-boy, Nira, twitches, "Wow… Yu…me…"

~~In the forest a time later~~

"How the hell did that happen?"

"It… you shouldn't meet again."

"But now he knows my real name and what I look like!"

"Nnn… we'll just keep more alert."

* * *

><p>They lay under the Bo tree. It's pretty sunny today. Sesshōmaru looks over at Yume, and looks at her, and looks at her. The red 'v'-lines on her face; the interesting blue swirlies on her forehead; the yellow line on the side of her nose; those full, heavy lashes; her light brown skin; her wavy brown hair; those cloudy green eyes. He stares….<p>

"…Crap. You are a girl."

She looks at him, "Well, yeah… you just notice?"

"Yes, I know, but I mean… you've… developed into a girl."

"Have you been checking me out?"

"No! Well… perhaps a little."

Yume sits up, crosses her arms across her chest and scoots away.

"Don't flatter yourself. _**I**_ am not interested in you. I'm just trying to see why that boy was."

"Ohh… you care that that bothers me, huh?"

Sesshōmaru sighs instead of responding to that. She shakes him a bit, "You do? Don't you Sess-chan!"

"Stop it."

"You do, you do, you do! Awww… you have a soul!"

"Be quiet Yume. He's simply annoying."

She smiles at him, and then tousles his hair. Sesshōmaru slaps her hand, "I am not your dog."

"Right… you're your Daddy's puppy~"

Sesshōmaru turns away blushing. She laughs.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru sits, back on the Bo tree, his arms crossed behind his back – <em>She's late… hmph, she'll be here eventually.<em>

It's noon, then it becomes mid-afternoon. He's lying on his side, head propped up by his arm.

She's not there yet.

…

Sesshōmaru, standing, looks out toward the setting sun.

Why didn't she show up?

He tilts his toward the sky, looking for a few seconds then closes his eyes as he lowers his head to level. He turns around and walks home.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru leaning on the Bo tree, arms crossed.<p>

"Sess-chan!"

He looks at her, "Where were you?"

She stops, "Uhh… Oh. I…"

He looks curiously at her, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she glances at him, "I'm sorry for standing you up, okay?" she presents her hand to him. Sesshōmaru reaches his hand for hers, but stops and pulls back, "No."

"What?"

"Tell me the truth."

Yume averts her eyes and… blushes…

Sesshōmaru narrows his eyes at her, "What did you do?"

"Um…" she closes her eyes and forces a smile, "Stop worrying Sess-chan, I'm fine-" she stops as Sesshōmaru suddenly leans in close to her face.  
>He closes his eyes - *sniff sniff sniff*<br>Yume blushes and delivers a slap to his face, "What the hell are you doing!" she asks as she backs away.

Sesshōmaru stands there, head turned and cheek red from the slap, and his eyes are wide but that's not from the blow, "That…"

"What?"

He lifts his head, staring at her vaguely shocked, "That… you, you've been seeing him?"

Yume's eyes widen and she slaps him again.

"I thought you… but why?"

"Well… because uh, he's, he's not that bad and, um…" she moves her mouth looking for the words, "Nira's…he's, he's… charming…"

Sesshōmaru stands there.

"...and he's good to me."

"…I see."

"Sess-chan… are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Good for you."

"…Thanks."

_Good for you…_

* * *

><p>つ づ く...<p>

_To be continued…_

_Next Chapter- Reflection_


	4. Reflection

• Part 1 Reference Chapters: 2, 4, 12

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 4 ~ Reflection

* * *

><p>~~Weeks later~~<p>

Sesshōmaru sits on the engawa outside his and his father's room.

*_kre—eak_* Sesshōmaru has a knife in the wood, twisting it into the floor, and then he pushes the blade by trying to lay it flat although it's still in the wood. The floor creaks until- *Krak!* a chunk of it pops out leaving the knife laying flat.  
>Sesshōmaru doesn't even glance at what he's just done. He stabs the floor again and proceeds to repeat. As the wood creaks again, all of a sudden his father rushes over grabbing the hand with the knife, "Sesshōmaru! Wh-what are you doing!"<p>

Sesshōmaru looks at him as deadpan as ever, "Nn? Oh… I don't know."

"What do you mean – ugh!" *Sigh* he takes the knife away, "Why haven't you gone out to play with Yume lately?"

"You don't want me here?"

"It's not that! I like spending time with you," well not many people can say that, "but it just seemed strange…"

Sesshōmaru looks out in front of him again.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"…No. She just has something else to do now."

"What's she doing?"

"She's busy kissing a vegetable."

"A...vegetable..?" (Nira means "leek")

Sesshōmaru nods.

Taishō, "Alright…"

~~A week later~~

Taishō and Akiyo sit outside, where a table has been set up, sipping tea as they sit in the grass at opposite ends of the table. Taishō asked Yume's father to send her over today, and so here they are: Sesshōmaru and Yume. The two of them stand adjacent to the adults.

Taishō drinks from his cup with care, savoring it, with his eyes closed. A pause. He sets his cup down and still with his eyes closed, asks, "What do the two of you really think of each other?"

Yume, "Huh..?"

Sesshōmaru, "…"

Taishō opens his eyes, "Things have been going on between you two. What's the problem?" he looks at them.

They seem to glance at each other, Yume with some amount of regret…  
>Sesshōmaru with – "Things are fine."<p>

"You haven't been spending time together. Why is that?"

Neither respond.

Akiyo, who has been silent up till now, comments, "There's that other boy, isn't there? Little Yume's been spending her time with him, and not you," points a brow at Sesshōmaru, "Sesshōmaru… why don't you just come out and confess? You're jealous. Tell her how you really feel about this."

Yume's eyes widen, she blushes.

Sesshōmaru narrows his eyes, "What are you implying?"

The brothers look at each other, back to Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru lets out one small, half-closed laughing scoff, "Heh, you can't be implying that I…" he looks at them. They nod. Sesshōmaru's expression freezes, "I do not!"

"Then why so defensive?"

Sesshōmaru blushes.

Yume takes a step back, "S-Sess-chan… do you..?" she asks looking away.

Taishō smiles, "It's alright puppy. It's a wonderful thing. Oh, I remember the first time I was in love-"

"**I am not!**"

Akiyo leans in, "Then tell it to her in her face. Tell her you don't love her."

Sesshōmaru lifts his hands before his face, fingers twitching. Yume slowly turns her head to him, her stare looking toward him, away, to the ground, away, to him…

Sesshōmaru doesn't turn.

Taishō raises his cup, as does Akiyo. A toast.

Sesshōmaru throws his hands to his sides, sternly holding them there, posture stiff, "I do _not_ love Yume in **that** way!"

Taishō's cup almost to his mouth, face relaxed, lids closed, "Come now, puppy… don't make yourself suffer-"

"She's my friend!"

Taishō stops, opening his eyes.

"She nothing more!" Sesshōmaru turns around, grabbing Yume by the wrist while he does, pulling her with him as he storms off, "Come on, Yume."  
>He mutters something about how he can't believe the nerve. They leave.<p>

Akiyo sighs, lowering his cup, "The stubborn brat. Roshi-" he looks at him, "Roshi, what's up with you?"

Taishō's mouth is open. He's still staring at the direction they left.

"Hey…?"

Taishō blinks, mouthing something.

"What's wrong?"

"He…he called her his friend," he lets out a sharp, disbelieving breath. Looks at Akiyo then back toward their direction, "He called Yume his friend. His _friend_."

Akiyo stares confused.

Taishō laughs lightly with relief, "He's **never** said that. About anyone. Ever."

"But didn't you want her to be more than that to him?"

"I… Just that fact that Sesshōmaru called Yume his friend, right in her presence. That, that's enough. That's more than enough…" he looks up at the sky, "We don't need to bother him with that anymore…"  
>Taishō looks at his brother. Smiles, "It's alright."<p>

~~A week later~~

Taishō walks, fully adorned in armor. It's the early morning. He left before Sesshōmaru awoke, leaving him breakfast prepared as he likes it, along with a note. Taishō always hated leaving him, ever since that first time 15 years ago when Sesshōmaru ran to him, begging. Begging. Begging for him not to leave.

Fifteen years… perhaps it would seem to most that that should be nothing for a demon. Only a blink to their eyes. But he had been taught to appreciate time because after all_ just because you are capable of living for ages, doesn't mean you will._  
>And in Taishō's case, that couldn't be more true. With what he did – every time Taishō left his home, there existed the possibility that it would be the last. That he would never return, not alive at least.<p>

Sesshōmaru knew that, even then somehow. That's why he values the days that he can spend with Sesshōmaru, and viceversa.

Taishō's pace slows. After a few moments….

"Chichi-ue!" from behind, arms wrap around Taishō's neck.

He puts his hands on Sesshōmaru's, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to see…"

Sesshōmaru lets go, sliding off his back. He moves in front of his father, looking up at him. Taishō kneels down and embraces him, "I'll try to come back. I'm going to come back. For now, wait for me, and spend time with your friend, okay?"

Sesshōmaru nods. They let go and Taishō leaves.

Taishō ponders to himself._  
>To me, to the rest of my family he's warmer… Affectionate and relatively respectful – especially towards me. But then… outside of my presence, outside of that circle… He never behaves like that <em>_directly__ in front of me… _

_Cold. Distant. Sesshōmaru has no mercy or compassion toward __**anyone**__ else who isn't us –_

He thinks of Yume- _Almost. The only person outside that circle who Sesshōmaru views in a good light. They're destructive together, but she's the one and only friend he has._

Taishō sighs.

_He's a mix isn't he? My mother and father are from warm islands in the south where it never snows, where the leaves hardly change color in the fall. They're both so full of energy and expressive. They came from nothing – no status or wealth, and when they achieved it, they didn't lose themselves. And then there's her side…_

He says her name, apologizing for what happened, to himself.

_They're from this land, farther north – a colder land. They're a more classical aristocratic family, and they aren't so affectionate either..._

_Sesshōmaru was born up there too- maybe that's why he's so fair too? Sesshōmaru, out of my family, including myself, is the fairest, and that's considering he's outside so often. He has their poison too…  
>And my family's temper…<em>

_Yes, that seems to make sense. A cross between the "warm, sunny, open, fiery south" and the "cold, moonlit, closed, icy north."  
>I wonder which side would win?<em>

Taishō stops, looks down passing his hand through his bangs- _If he's "even" now then if, if the "circle" were to vanish…_

Taishō has the sinking feeling that the ice would win if such a terrible thing were to happen. But **everyone** passing away? Surely the "circle" will have grown by the time those who made up the "original circle" will have passed?

Even though Taishō tells himself that, he still can't shake off that dreadful sinking feeling – the ice will take over. He can't let that happen. He can't let the warmth fade away…

He won't.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru and Yume sit under their Bo tree. She's sits by his right. Sesshōmaru has a leg stretched out, the other raised, his wrist resting on that knee. He thinks about what he said to his father about Yume…<br>^^ "I do _not_ love Yume in **that** way!"^^

_In _**that**_ way… I don't. I'm not… romantically interested in her… but I… I…_

"Sess-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not with Nira anymore."

Sesshōmaru's eyes widen slightly as he tilts his head a bit, "What do you mean?"

"We're over. I won't be seeing him anymore."

"Oh… I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. What do you expect of me? Pity?"

Yume punches his shoulder, "Bastard."

Sesshōmaru glares at her, "As you said, it's over between you two. That's all I need to know. I'm not interested in the details. Go tell those to your mother."

Yume scoffs crossing her arms, "Jeez! You're really a jerk sometimes, you know?"

"And you can be a bitch."

Her mouth drops, the corners twitching, she raises a fist, but stops, "Hey… you said you don't like-like me, right?"

"That's correct."

She stares, partially pouting, "…Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Mnn…"

"If you were really drunk would you try to sleep with me?"

_I… I don't __not__ like her…it's just, the way that I do… it's more like she's my…_

Sesshōmaru looks ahead, "I would not. It would be too much like incest at this point."

Yume widens her eyes, closes them, relaxing her expression. Smiling. She decides not to comment on his choice of words. She wraps her arms around Sesshōmaru's right arm and leans in resting her head on the fur, "Yeah… too much like incest."

For a moment they stay like that. Then Yume rubs her face into the fur, "Mmm! Oh it's sooo _soft_! When are you going to let me borrow this, Sess-chan?"

He flicks his arm, "I'm not letting you have it."

"Why? Is it because you papa gave it to you? Huh, Daddy's Boy~?"

Sesshōmaru turns his face away, "Shut up."

Yume lifts her head up, "Daddy's Boy! Daddy's Boy, Daddy's Boy, Daddy's Boy! You're a Daddy's Boy~~! Daddy'sssss Boooy!"

He elbows her, trying to hide his blushing face, "Stop it already!"

But she keeps on chanting, "Daddy's Boy, Daddy's Boy, Daddy's Boy, Daddy's Boy! Daddy's Boy!"

* * *

><p>つ づ く...<br>_To be continued…_

_Next Chapter: Acid_

* * *

><p><strong>PS <strong>I've made myself a deviantart account, where I am named **Black-Richa**. I have "Bits" of some of Sesshomaru's family members that were introduced in my stories on there. So far I have Grandpa, Granny, and Uncle Akiyo. The rest will be up soon.


	5. Acid

• Otō-sama = respectful form of "father"  
>• Part 1 Reference Chapters: Outcome of 6 &amp; 8, also 12<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 5 ~ Acid

* * *

><p>~~5 years later~~<p>

Sesshōmaru and Taishō are walking, both in armor. Sesshōmaru grabs his father's arm with his hand. Taishō pats his head with his free hand. Sesshōmaru may be 22-years-old, but he still looks about 10 years younger than that, much to Taishō's delight.

As Sesshōmaru moves his hand in sync with his father's arm, a "feeling" arises in his stomach –again. He hasn't said anything to Taishō about it.

_Heh, it can't be anything to worry about… I've never been sick. I've only had fevers after I've been injured. And it can't be from something I ate – I am after all immune to poisons…_

About two months ago, perhaps a little more, Sesshōmaru began to get a strange feeling in his stomach. First a flutter, then sometimes gas escaped from his mouth. There was an occasional burning in his chest every now and then too. The pain had increased and would last for awhile, especially when eating. And now the pain in his stomach grew stronger.

He didn't want to concern his father over what he dismissed as nothing. Surely it would pass, and it would, but then it would come back. But nothing too worrisome ever happened.  
><em>How can I, Sesshōmaru, a poison yōkai, and from daiyōkai families, get ill?<em>

Then something his grandfather once told him pops into his head- ^^ _"Perfection cannot exist – there's always a catch."_ ^^

The pain returned, and this time, his stomach didn't feel right…

Sesshōmaru hardens his grip on his father's arm, holding it still. He tries to focus, will the feeling away, but to no avail. It didn't feel good, it… it hurt. He gritted his teeth.

Taishō stopped and looked down at him, "Sesshōmaru?"

Sesshōmaru began to break out in a sweat; he was holding his father's arm for dear life. The feeling, it was rising…

"Sesshōmaru?" Taishō knelt down, Sesshōmaru not letting go of him, "Puppy? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Ggnnn… I… *gulp* don't know…" Sesshōmaru began swallowing back his spit – he was salivating. He put a hand to his stomach, gripping it. He was shaking, then he let go of his father quickly taking a few steps away from him before he dropped to his knees, grabbing the earth, gasping, gagging, coughing until –

Taishō rushed over to him, holding back his son's hair as he vomited for the first time since infancy. Sesshōmaru stopped. He took shaky breaths and then again more came. He coughed up and spit out the rest. Taishō brought Sesshōmaru's head to his chest. Normally after someone throws up, they feel somewhat more at ease, their stomach at least, but Sesshōmaru didn't feel better at all.

Sesshōmaru shut his eyes, groaning, grabbing his stomach. If anything he was feeling worse.

He picked Sesshōmaru up and carried him home.

When they arrived Sesshōmaru suddenly leapt from his arms and ran over to a bush. He retched, and then stumbled until he leaned on the door. Taishō noticed vapor coming from where he retched. Some of the leaves were half-dissolved. Powerful acid from someone like him. He quickly brought Sesshōmaru inside, changed his clothes, wrapped him in blankets, put a wet cloth on his forehead. Sesshōmaru was still shaking, still groaning in pain. He was so pale, and he tossed and turned and groaned.

Taishō tried on him what he knew about relieving stomach ailments but nothing worked. Sesshōmaru would keep bolting for the door, hardly having the strength to return to bed when he was done, keel over and throw up his guts, which by the next night, seemed to become literal.

Sesshōmaru retched into the dirt – the grass gone by then – and laid down gasping for breath, "Father…" he groaned. Taishō went over to pick him up again, but Sesshōmaru waved him off weakly, and pointed with his eyes the new development.

There was blood in the vomit…

By midnight, it was nothing but blood.

Sesshōmaru couldn't get up anymore, so Taishō put a bedpan by his side to vomit in. He was discolored, dark circles under his eyes, shivering, moaning. Taishō cradled him a little, Sesshōmaru grabbed his father's collar, "Chi…chi-ue, make it stop… Please."

"I'm, I'm going to get help okay? I'll be back soon-"

"Don't leave me… *gasp* Please…!"

"I'm sorry… but I have to." He set Sesshōmaru down and went for help.  
>Taishō returned with demons who knew of herbs, poisons, medicine, healing, and with their assistants, including his father.<p>

Taishō rushed over to hold Sesshōmaru up as he practically screamed, "Make it stop!"

Sesshōmaru had bloodstains on his mouth. Sometimes he threw up acid and blood. Taishō told them everything he knew about Sesshōmaru's state. They checked Sesshōmaru out, and eventually all went to a separate room to collaborate and prepare something for the boy. Grandpa stayed behind though.

He put his hand on Sesshōmaru's forehead.

"G-Gramps…"

"Otō-sama…what's wrong with Sesshōmaru?"

"It may have something to do with the poison inside of him already…"

"But… isn't that why Sesshōmaru's immune to illness and poison?"

"His body's immune to the poison inside of himself, so he's okay with outside ones but…"

Sesshōmaru's back arched, he let out a sharp scream, "_**Chichi-ueeeeee!**_"

Taishō grabbed his hand, "Shhh…it's going to be alright, puppy. I'm here, shhhh, I'm here… They'll make you better."

Grandpa got up with his staff and limped to where the others were.

Taishō spent the rest of the night lying next to his son. Holding him, reassuring him, even a lullaby every now and then…

* * *

><p>Before sunrise they began to try remedies on Sesshōmaru. Waited. Sesshōmaru kept throwing up blood and acidic bile and screaming bloody murder. His teeth were showing signs of decay, eroded away from the stomach acids. He began to breathe with more difficulty.<p>

Taishō snapped at them, "What's wrong with him!"

"I, I don't know my lord-"  
>"His condition isn't improving despite our remedies, but that's also eliminating the choices for the cause behind it-"<p>

"How many more trials-and-errors are you going to do before he's better!" Taishō roared.

"We can't really say-"  
>"It takes time, sire-"<p>

They desperately gave excuses. The Great Dog General was imposing. Over six feet/183 cm tall, broad shouldered, a built physique, fangs, those jagged lines, claws, that demonic aura flaring to the point they felt like they were suffocating…

"Make it less! He doesn't have **time!**" He turned back to Sesshōmaru's room, but before that, he turned around one last time, "If Sesshōmaru dies because you couldn't find what was wrong…. Then may heaven help you, I'll tear your apart down to your souls."

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, Grandpa returned and sat down before his son. "We have an idea…"<p>

Taishō lifted his head in anxious hope, "Wh-what is it? – is he going to-"

"Hopefully… It seems that dear Sesshōmaru is out of balance. He has a stronger stomach than the rest of us to keep his own acid from ruining the rest of his guts. But I… doubt it was that powerfully defensive from the beginning, same goes for his acid."

"His insides _are_ burning…?"

"…He may have a hole in his stomach so its spilling out and ruining everything else. The strength of his acid has probably been increasing over time as have his defenses, but I think some outside forces have caused the acid to become deadlier faster than his body could keep up, causing this…"

"Can you fix him?"

"I think… We need to balance him out. Soon. What has he been eating? Has there been anything to cause him stress?"

"Why are you-?"

"These things happen, in demons and humans. Sometimes things they eat, or stress causes this, and can escalate."

Taishō thinks, then lowers his head, rubbing the back of it, "Because of Sesshōmaru's lack of taste and immunity… to make food more delicious and 'interesting' he eats poisonous things. Such as berries, mushrooms, even whole blowfish. And he eats sour and spicy things to get the 'sweetness' from them... As for the stress… recently there were problems with his friend, and his mother's absence, but I think the most constant source would be…"

^^ "Now Sesshōmaru, I'll be gone for at least six months." … "As general, is it possible for you to… return sooner?" ^^

"When I have to leave, and he has to wait for me…"

Grandpa nods slowly, "I see." He leaves.

Taishō looks over at Sesshōmaru. He bites his bottom lip, his lower eyelids pushing up. Taishō goes over to Sesshōmaru's side, stroking his hair, and quietly, almost to where he doesn't say it, whispers, "Forgive me… my son, forgive me…"

* * *

><p>They begin a new treatment, ginger a dominating ingredient.<p>

Taishō, "How are you?"

Sesshōmaru forces a smile, "Better," he croaks. He's lost weight and is missing some teeth. After some hours, it's decided that the remedy works. Grandpa and the others explain thoroughly what to do, and how to handle things even after Sesshōmaru gets better. They leave, save for Grandpa.

In the dining/living room he explains some extra things, "My… your boy's interesting."

"What is it? Did you tell the others?"

"No."

"What have you found?"

"Sesshōmaru's blood is magic~!"

"Otō-sama, be serious."

"I'm sorry, you've just looked so upset…" Grandpa exhales, "It's really more… of an anti-toxin. There's a balancing act going on in him: acid that wants to destroy, and blood that wants to nullify that acid and any other toxin that gets in him. When the acid spilled out blood spilled in too but there was too much acid and it started destroying the boy from the inside."

"What would happen if his body went out of balance in the other direction?"

"I don't know. He should keep eating his poisons; it makes his acid stronger, but it can't outpace his blood's defenses. You have to keep his diet in check but…"

"But what?"

"This incident… it isn't a one-time thing. It's going to be a chronic problem. When he's really stressed or worried for long periods of time that could… set things out of balance again."

"I understand, Father," Taishō clenches his hands.

"I'm sorry."

~~Two days later~~

Sesshōmaru sits outside his bedroom door. He's sitting on his legs, dressed in only a black kimono. He has two more kimonos, his father's actually, draped over his shoulders. He still looks pale and tired, and thin; there's darkness under his eyes.

He hates his 'recovery' diet. Plain, smooth white tofu. Plain white rice. Some 'gentle' vegetables like cucumbers. Served plain. 'Uneventful' fruit, like an apple or a pear – no skins. Citrus fruits are completely out of the question. So is any meat, or eggs, or fish of any kind. No milk or dairy products. No spices or sauces. Plenty of water. The only thing remotely redeemable about this diet is the heavy amounts of ginger in it. And he's allowed some salt. Most of what he's currently eating is tasteless to him. Nothing 'difficult' or 'complicated' to digest. Nothing that could agitate his stomach, like anything acidic or spicy, not even things that could cause gas.

Sesshōmaru's head drops, and he groans from the misery of his current plain, bland, uneventful diet.

"Sess-chan?"

Sesshōmaru lifts his head up, "Yume…?"

She kneels next to him on the right, "So… how're your guts?"

"Whatever they… gave me, killed the acid in my stomach. I can't… eat anything good for awhile… because my stomach can't… handle it. It's to give time for the… ulcers to heal… then my acid will go back to normal and I'll be able to…eat." Sesshōmaru's throat was still recovering from the acid damage. He can't raise his voice or speak without having to pause for breath or without some pain.

Sesshōmaru turns to her and sees her eyes are big and watery, her hands in a fist under her chin, "Oohhh… Sess-chan! You poor doggy!"

"What..!" *koff koff koff* *_whee-eze_*

"Holy crap, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you – I'm sorry!"

Taishō, "Sesshōmaru, you should be glad that Yume came to visit." He kneels down next to Sesshōmaru on the left.

"…I'm sorry, Chichi-ue."

"There, there, it's okay."

Sesshōmaru nods, then hangs over the engawa and pukes.

Taishō & Yume, "Ah! Sesshōmaru!" "Ah! Sess-chan!"  
>"Are you okay!"<p>

They both pat his back and rub it. Sesshōmaru spits. It was normal vomit, if there's such a thing. It'll be a few more days until Sesshōmaru is back to normal, but at least he has people there to worry over him.

* * *

><p>***Sesshōmaru had gastric ulcers and suffered the complications of gastrointestinal bleeding and perforation (hole in the wall). Also hematemesis (vomiting of blood); this can occur due to bleeding directly from a gastric ulcer, or from damage to the esophagus from severecontinuing vomiting.

* * *

><p>つづく...<p>

_Chapter 6: Individual Pieces_


	6. Individual Pieces

• Oba-chan= affectionate form of "aunt"  
>• Part 1 Reference Chapters: 11, 12, 14<p>

***Sesshōmaru will take the wheel today

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 6 ~ Individual Pieces

* * *

><p>~~ Years Later~~<p>

Sesshōmaru is at _The_ Estate, the family estate of his father's side, with his Taishō, but at the moment he's waiting for his aunt. He's leaning on a wall and not wearing armor.

How old am I now?

Twenty…

He blinks.

Four. I'm twenty-four years old.

*thud* the back of Sesshōmaru's head hits the wall.

And I'm still so… _small_. *thud*

Gramps says that it'll be another 30 years until I even _look_ 13 or at worst it'll be another 75…  
>*sigh* Father ages well, about every 30-35 years… so maybe I will too.<p>

But alas, unbeknownst to him, Sesshōmaru's aging cycle is going to every_fifty_ years, much to his dismay, but much to his father's ever-doting delight.

"Setchan~"

He picks his head up and opens his eyes.

He blushes a little as she approaches. Sesshōmaru stands at about 5 feet flat while she's about 5'9'' –definitely tall for a woman, so Sesshōmaru's eye level is at about… well~

A quick glance but then he looks up to her beaming face. She kneels down a bit and pats his head, "Let's go then."

"Yes, Miren-Oba-chan."

He follows behind her and watches her hair bounce with every step.

She's a little too attractive for her own good. I can only ask myself if she really did end up looking like that, or if Gramps meddled around when he did that? Hmph, naturally with her appearance she gets looks and admirers… But I'm not letting them have her at all. What? Yes, I may be jealous, what of it?

What? Having a "puppy-dog crush" on my aunt isn't _too_ wrong, besides I'm sure I'll grow out of it. I am at _that age_ after all… And it's what I do with those feelings that count, such as if I were to try to flirt with her. That would be wrong and I haven't done that…. I think Father would try to kill me if I did anything like that.  
>Now there's almost nothing I could do that would drive him that far, but I think that might.<p>

She thinks a little differently… She's not a ditz. She's quite sharp really.

He looks up at the sky.

She hasn't been around for as long as she appears to have been. My grandfather brought her back from the dead.

My aunt originally died when she was about 11-years-old. That was some five hundred years ago. Gramps brought her back over a century ago. Mentally she's rather callow... but Gramps brought her back in the form of an adult, which is why she looks like as she does.

"Okay Setchan, let's get started."

They take a fighting stance.

And she will die.

It's part of the price. He always warned his children that the dead couldn't just be brought back – there would be a price. After her original death Gramps fell apart, but centuries later, having traveled far and gathered knowledge, he did it. He brought back his daughter without telling.

Everyone's sure that there's more to than what he cares to admit, but part of the 'price' was that he would have to suffer watching her die again – she would die before him. He's looking quite old now... but that's not the whole 'price.' He's never told however.

Sesshōmaru's dodges but he receives an elbow to his back then his ankle is pushed – he falls.

"Gnnn…"

She kneels down, "Sorry," and gives him a peck on the forehead. Sesshōmaru blushes.

She's still so much faster than me...

She grabs him by the hand, dusts off his back, and sets him on his feet.

"Let's try again, okay?"

At least she's lived long enough that I got an opportunity to meet her…

"Yes, Oba-chan."

Thank you Gramps, for paying whatever price you did to bring her back, even if for only awhile.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru walks down the outer hall of <em><span>The<span>_ Estate.

"Did Miji kick your ass again?"

"Gramps…" he looks away, "Yes."

He sits next to his grandpa and he puts an arm around Sesshōmaru.

"Is this your real scent?"

"Don't you know?"

"Not really."

His real scent is warm, smooth, dry, and mixed in with some kind of fruit no one's been able to identify yet... The man can make his scent vanish completely. One could be this close and still smell nothing. He can do that with his demonic aura too.

Chichi-ue and the others can do this to an extent (and I'm working on it) but not to the same level as him. Sometimes when his scent is gone he "puts on" a different one – some perfume – then that becomes his "scent."

Sesshōmaru sees his grandfather kicking with his left leg. "Gramps, are you alright?" he looks up.

Grandpa closes his eyes, "It's nothing."

Sesshōmaru stares at his leg for a bit, then looks up at him again, "What did it look like?"

"Be quiet."

He doesn't want to admit that he was saw something just now, eh? That man's out of his mind but fortunately he's lucid most of the time, well "lucid" may not be the right word… Loony. He's usually an entertainment-amount of loony. Although it is a terrifying sight when he completely loses it…

And why is he crazy? No one knows. All we know is that he was driven insane a _long _time ago…

Sesshōmaru leans in, "Do you ever see the things that happened to you before your eyes?"

"Yeah."

He looks up at him, "Like what?"  
>It's times like these that I'm glad I look like a child. Maybe he'll tell me something that he hasn't told anyone else.<p>

He looks at Sesshōmaru and pats his head, "I'd rather not remember."

Sesshōmaru closes his eyes.

That staff he carries is actually a sword forged from a powerful foreign dragon's teeth, horns, claws, bones, and a special blade that it had at its tail. That tail-blade left him with some nasty scars. Father said that he was actually dead – as in no breath and no pulse dead – for a few minutes, but that somehow through sheer willpower he woke up. It still took months for him to fully recover however. I heard he was really something back when he had two good legs…

That's also why it hurts so much when he hits someone with that staff.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru walks toward a tree, the one his family's surname was based on.<p>

Hmph, now my uncle and grandmother aren't as… "odd" as Oba-chan and Gramps, but they're still not...

Sesshōmaru's grandma walks up to him.

"How are you?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm good, Nana. And you?"

She's a really nice grandmother, but I think she still has enough strength to kill you.

"I'm fine~" she pats his head.

She looks really nice, and she is, but I heard that her bones are near unbreakable. We would break one of our bones trying to break hers.

Grandma looks into sleeve and pulls out quite the large sweet bun, "Here~"

Apparently she's terrifying in her more yōkai-state, but her demonic aura isn't at daiyōkai-levels or at least it doesn't feel like it. Gramps says that it may actually be but that most of her demonic aura is converted into the durability of her skeleton and that's why it isn't felt.

Sesshōmaru's eyes widen and sparkle a little, "Thank you very much." *quick bow*

Those bones prevent her from being able to fly and make her heavier than she appears.

Sesshōmaru takes a big bite out of the bun, and then she pats his belly, "You still like those, huh?"

"Mm-hm," he nods, his mouth covered in crumbs.

After they talk for a bit, Sesshōmaru continues on his wandering.

I heard that when she transforms a red bone-like 'armor' appears. Her hands encase with long, sharp red skeletal armor, while some more pieces appear around her fang-filled mouth like skull-teeth, and her marks spread and twist and darken–

Sesshōmaru shivers.

That's odd… there was no chill.

Sesshōmaru decides to sit down to finish his bun.

They don't argue, my grandparents. They actually work things out, which is nice. They mainly don't argue for two reasons: Gramps can't handle the stress and irrationality of a couple's quarrel, and physical fight would be useless. Both verbally and physically, fighting is futile.

Sesshōmaru wipes the crumbs from his mouth with his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru wanders to a tree, looks up and sees his uncle on a branch.<p>

"Akiyo!"

He opens an eye, "What?"

My Uncle Akiyo is very laid back. Every time I see him he's asleep. He's not an aggressive man, but he is more willing to fight and kill than Chichi-ue – no wait, that's not right.

Akiyo's less willing to fight than Chichi-ue is, but when he _does_ fight he's less merciful than Chichi-ue. Yes, that's right.

Although he definitely has looser morals. He'll drink, gamble, mess around with women, blackmail...

Akiyo lands in front of him, and tousles Sesshōmaru's hair with his left hand, the other resting on his sword connected to a strap that hangs off his shoulder.

Unfortunately, his right arm isn't that mobile. They say one day he went on an outing with Chichi-ue, he had just had a sword forged and Father asked if he could see it. When Akiyo drew the blade he raised it up to the sky showing it off, and as luck would have it, he got hit by lightning.

It's said that our family isn't exactly known for luck…

He got to keep his arm but it lost some feeling and movement, so now he keeps that arm resting on his sword or around his body.

"Quit it."

"What for?" he grabs Sesshōmaru's nose.

"Hey!"

That sword's name is Chinoumi, or "Sea of Blood," which was forged from a sea serpent and he's told me something about it that he hasn't told anyone else except for Hosenki.

Sesshōmaru looks at where the strap ties with the top of the sheath. There's a blue jewel.

That jewel is his 'good luck charm.' Akiyo commissioned Hosenki for it but not to protect himself…

His sword can dissolve into water and be used for attack, or it can attack in blade form too. But if his sword were _ever_ to be used to take the life of a relative by **blood**, the weapon would instead dissolve into harmless salt. He could hurt them, but never be able to deliver the finishing blow even if it was held by another, his own possessed, or if he wanted for some unthinkable reason. The jewel simply wouldn't allow it.

"Let go uf my nohs Akiyo!"

* * *

><p>Now Chichi-ue…<p>

Sesshōmaru smiles.

Chichi-ue… what can I say about him? …I love him. Very, very much, more than anything in the world.

"Puppy!"

Sesshōmaru turns around to see his father. He runs toward him, leaps, and holds on tight, "Chichi-ue..."

He's strong, brave, loyal, honorable, intelligent, understanding and charming and determined, and he's a great leader and a wonderful father…!

Muffled and quietly Sesshōmaru says, "I think I love you just a bit more each time I see you…"

Taishō sets him down, "Wh-what did you just…?" he kneels and grabs Sesshōmaru's shoulders, "S-sa-say it again! Come on~!"

Sesshōmaru just stands there smiling gently and blushing lightly, "You said that you wanted to hear me say it with this voice, didn't you?"

Taishō's eyes widen and sparkle, his mouth curves into a wide smile – he's practically ready to cry out of sheer joy. He hugs Sesshōmaru tight, "Come on… say it again! Just one more time?"

Sesshōmaru just rests his cheek on his father's and closes his eyes.

_No, I think I love you just a bit more each time you smile at me…_

"Please! Just once more…!"

* * *

><p>つづく...<p>

_Next Chapter: A Job_

* * *

><p>Oh! Oh! Oh!<p>

**PS** Someone drew a younger Grandpa for me! and a Chibi Granny too! Eventually the uncle and aunt will be drawn too.

My name is **Black-Richa** on DeviantArt, go to my_ favorites_, and there's a folder called _"Special"_ and that's where they're at *hops* They exist! They exist now!

Oh yeah, you know those claws that I mentioned Granny having? I've drawn those *nods* It's in my _gallery_ under _"Bits of OCs"_


	7. A Job

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter… I was kinda worried about it.**  
><strong>THANK YOU~!<strong>

* * *

><p>• Sofu-ue and Sobo-ue= archaic polite forms of "Grandfather" and "Grandmother" respectively<br>• Part 1 Reference Chapters: 4, 6, and 10

**I'll be taking the taking the wheel again about mid-way through.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 7 ~ A Job

* * *

><p>I prefer my father's small family even with all their oddities, but I know they love me…<p>

I can't really say that about the other side.

They don't hate me (but they do hate Gramps) but they're not…

When I was little I went up to my other grandfather.

^^ "Grandpa, why don't you and Gramps get along?"  
>"Grandpa? Do you not show your elders more respect?"<p>

Sesshōmaru stepped back a little, "O-okay… _Sofu-ue_. W-why don't you like him?"  
>He tried to approach him but was shooed away.<br>"I know he doesn't like you. He says you're a shallow man-"

"How _dare _he have the nerve to be telling you such self-righteous nonsense? And you – give me your hand. Now."

He did, and it was hit.

He rubbed his little hand, "I know Gra-_Sobo-ue_ doesn't like him... Do you hate Chichi-ue too?"

"Your father is more of a… gentlemen. He's much more civil than he."  
>"Do you hate my Nana and Akiyo too?"<br>"What are they teaching you? Addressing your uncle without title – he is the current head of that clan," he barked.

Sesshōmaru jumped back, "My, my apologizes, Sofu-ue, I didn't mean to offend you… I-"  
>"I can't believe a lowlife like that-"<br>"Don't talk that way about Gramps!"  
>"Away with you. Go." ^^<p>

That grandmother wasn't any – wait, if anything she was haughtier.

Sesshōmaru runs through some bushes and trees.

I don't care that I am no longer in touch with them. Hmph, how Gramps enjoyed antagonizing them. But at least they knew their place no matter how much they resented it. They swallow their pride and call Gramps "Mikazuki-**sama**" every time.

"Sess-chan! Ready to go?" calls Yume.

"Absolutely," he responds.

The servants feel a certain sense of security and pride for serving _our_ family, and even treat those that my family may not like accordingly.

^^ His other grandmother asked three servants playing dice, "Prepare me a bath."  
>"Got it. Now, what did Satoshi do?"<p>

She pouts, "I heard that you were some of the sharpest and finest servants out there, or was it all just inflated lies?"  
>"Oh, we are lady." *wink*<br>"What manner of-!"

*points* "You know where you are, right? _The_ Estate. Where every member of the family can kill you like-" They all snap.

Her mouth drops.

"Fine, I'll go... Yeesh"  
>"Forget it."<br>"Fine by me. Okay, so like I was saying, they went to…" ^^

Chichi-ue had no grandparents or cousins because Gramps didn't have any parents or siblings, and Nana did but she left them behind for whatever reasons – we don't know. So for lack thereof the servants took on the role of extended family. They were like cousins, aunts and uncles, friends, maybe even lovers, and some they even trained alongside of.

The servants feel very cared for and respect my family like no other. They truly are some of the finest, sharpest, and most loyal. Many feel, and indeed are, personally indebted to the Family. Many were "saved" from darker circumstances and the only way some of them felt that they could return the favor was to devote their service for the remainder of their lives. Some servants have married amongst each other and started families, and their families feel indebted too.

"Fire!" Sesshōmaru and Yume shoot a barrage of firecrackers from slingshots to a lord and his court from the bushes, and watch everyone there squirm and shriek.

"Bet I can get the lady's hair."

"Go for it."

Sesshōmaru's hits the mark, "You owe me."

"Shut up."

"I think she just caught fire."

"Change gears, m'comrade! 'tis time for thee _delicate pearls_."

"Indeed, it is." He turns toward her, "And stop it with that ridiculous accent."

"Spoil-sport. Want me to throw these eggs at you instead?"

"I'm not the target."

They fire!

"Hey, I think I just put out the fire~!"

"Wonderful."

Yume turns to Sesshōmaru, "Do we pull out _The Mother_?"

"Yes. Prepare it with care_._"

"Sess-chan!"

"What?"

"Help me set it up~~" she whines.

"Tch, you're ruining the operation."

They erect a tall slingshot and place in it… dirty diapers. Now where on earth did they get so many?

Sesshōmaru keels over and holds his nose, "That's not… _standard_ is it?"

"Nope," Yume responds with a handkerchief over her nose, "They're… _Special Edition_."

"Quick, shoot it. I can't hold on for much longer…"

"Yessir."

FIRE.

As Sesshōmaru watches the nobles scramble he wonders…  
>How would have I turned out if Chichi-ue's family wasn't like how it is?<p>

"Amazing…" Yume says.

I probably wouldn't be doing this.

"Oh my! It's in my eyes-! **It burns!**"

What a terrible thought.

"Mission accomplished."

They clap with only their fingers, shake 'hands' with only their index finger and middle finger, snap while sweeping their hands back, and click their tongues quickly as they sweep their hands back: *Clap-shake-snap ~ click*  
>The handshake is exactly the same after all these years, but they added a click of their tongues.<p>

"Let's celebrate!"

They decide to do it as any other would: with alcohol.

"Yo, Sess-chan."

"Uh?"

"Whuwoodjyour mom think 'bout this?"

"Not… highly."

"How thuh hell ye still talkin' like that…? Ey, you care she's gone?"

"…I don't mind."

I don't mind that she's not in the picture. Chichi-ue's motherly enough to fill in the role, more motherly than she ever was. Huh.

"Sesshōmaru! Yume!"

"Ch…Chichi-ue!" he runs to him, hugs.

Taishō grabs Sesshōmaru, "Were you the ones who assaulted the Satō's with eggs and… diapers?"

"An' figh-crackers~!" Yume adds in.

"Maybe…"

"I was supposed to have a meeting with them."

*laughs* "… Oh… Really?"

"Our bad…"

Taishō twitches- _They're too drunk to remember being punished. I'll wait for the right time._

They are my family; those other ones hardly count. I want them to be around for a long time…

~~Weeks later~~_  
>(In actually, 15 years have passed since the beginning of Chapter 6.)<em>

Sesshōmaru and Yume are about 39, and look 12-13 and 14-15 respectively.

Taishō feels that Sesshōmaru has **far too much** spare time, especially when he leaves for campaigns and such. The boy needs something more "productive" to do, and learn some valuable lessons…

"Chichi-ue… you, you want me to get a job?"

"Yes. Why, do you have a problem with that, my son?"

"…" Sesshōmaru touches his hair which _was_ long but is now about above his shoulders. His hair is behind his ears giving it a forward slant. Why is it like this?

^^ Weeks ago Sesshōmaru awoke to white hair on his pillow and his head feeling light, as if carrying less weight.

His eyes widened, he touched his hair, then a look of horror spread across his face and he rushed over to the mirror to find that most of his hair had been cut off.

It was varying in lengths, cut randomly, different angles, some locks looked sheared off, and few locks were still long within the chopped up mess.

After attempting to even it out (but he could only do so much) he walked out into the kitchen and found his father sitting there cleaning a pair of scissors.

"Oh! Sesshōmaru, what happened?"

Sesshōmaru's eyebrow twitched upon seeing the scissors.

Apparently his father (who learned from his own parents) had chopped up his son's hair as he slept as a form of punishment. ^^

_I better not wake up bald next time…  
><em>"No…I just considered it a rather...unusual suggestion Chichi-ue. I mean, we are of nobility, but no matter. So, um… what should I work in, Chichi-ue?"

"In whatever you like, Sesshōmaru. As long as it isn't some simple, lazy job."

~~Days later~~

Taishō gave Yume's father the same idea. She also had to find a job.

Sesshōmaru enters the room, "Chichi-ue, I believe that I have found some work."

"Already? In what?"

"Well…I have to go through some kind of trial in order to actually qualify first. They said it would take about ten to fifteen days."

"Oh? So, what's it in?"

"…Professional…"

Taishō smiles and nods.

"…aristocratic…"

He nods.

"…assassination…?" *nervous laugh*

"C-come again! H-how did-did you get a job like that?"

"Sora! He… uh, had an acquaintance and he… recommended me. Yume too," he quickly adds, "Besides, you said in whatever as long as it wasn't something simple or lazy."

Taishō- _Damn! I knew I should've been more specific!  
><em>"…You said that a trial was involved, when is it exactly?"

"A month from now. I won't be able to come home until it's over…"

"Is it dangerous?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly. Chichi-ue, do I have your permission then?"

"Well… Fine. Just come home soon alright?"

"Yes, of course."

~~A month later~~

Sesshōmaru is with Yume.

"Aren't you going to prepare, Yume?"

Yume's hair is tied in a mid-high ponytail and reaches her waist. Her split bangs now reach her mouth. She now wears what resembles a blue ao dai with long sleeves that split in two at her elbows. She wears white hakama that reach to mid-shin with Chinese slippers.

She puts a light-brown leather bag diagonally across her shoulders, "I'm always prepared for 'what-ifs' Sess-chan, but what about you?"

"Hmph, I'll be fine."

They set off. They eventually arrive at a courtyard in front of a black pagoda.

They enter into a chamber where there are about another two dozen demons.

A girl with long, wavy purple hair closer to the entrance stands up. She's a bat demon.

Yume, "This must be it."

A boy stands up too. He has shoulder-length blonde hair. A skeleton demon (and yes, he has flesh – Rumiko herself put one in the manga).

"I see that a dog yōkai and a-" he points at Yume "-are you a fox? Wolf? Dog? Or a mix of those by any chance?"

"You can say I'm related to those, but I'm none. I'm something else. Don't worry, you haven't heard of it."

The boy bows, "Well then, my name is Kiiro and your names are?"

Yume, "Formal, huh? My name is Yume and this dog here is Sess-ch-" Sesshōmaru covers her mouth.

"Sesshōmaru. My name is Sesshōmaru."

The bat-demon girl speaks, "Interesting… your name fits perfectly for this. My name is Hibiki."

Kiiro, "How many do you think will come on time?"

A girl with blue hair in two buns and the rest of her hair long hurries in. She's a bird demon.

"Tsu, you made it!" says the skeleton-demon Kiiro.

"Yeah, I did. You're talking as if there's a time limit."

"That's because there is."

Behind the bird Tsu, the great door closes shut.

~~#~~

Outside of the door stand some people dressed in black uniforms.

"Hey, get out of my way! I'm supposed to go in there!"

"No, you're not. You were late," says one in black to a demon who has just arrived to find the doors closed.

"I was never told of a time limit."

Others behind that demon also give disagreements to those in black blocking the door.

Another one in black but his uniform has yellow-lining, and with light green hair answers, "You should know that the early bird catches the worm."

"Let me in!" that demon charges for the door.

"Gaah!"

~~#~~

Sesshōmaru, Yume, and the rest of them turn to the scream.

"What the hell was that?"

~~#~~

"So, how many are in there?"

"Twenty-seven this time. How many do you think will be accepted?"

"If their good about seven, but probably four."

The one with light green hair says, "Come now, you should not underestimate them that much."

"Then Rishichi-dono, how many do you think will pass?"

"Mmm…12," he answers as he lingers over the dismembered corpses of the late demons.

* * *

><p>つづく...<p>

_Ch. 8: Codenames_


	8. Codenames

Sesshōmaru Ante Iam **Part 2: Passing Days**- Chapter 8 ~ Codenames

* * *

><p>"Attention!"<p>

Sesshōmaru, Yume, and the rest of them turn around toward the back of the room.

There stands a demon dressed in red and purple, "Welcome. You know what you're all here for. Tomorrow you will be judged and qualified."

"Then why are we here now?"

"To give you a head start in eliminating your competition," he answers straightly.

A murmur begins to go around.

"Does that bother you? You're here to be hired killers – there should be no problem." He pauses, "Are you against killing women? Can you kill one who's begging for mercy? Would you be willing to pretend to be kind, friendly, maybe even submissive so that you may be able to get close enough to your target? If you cannot do this then I suggest you leave now.  
>"You may spend the night in here in one of the rooms or outside if you like."<p>

A door to the side opens.

"Tomorrow morning you are expected in the last room on the 4th floor. I'll see how many of you wake-up tomorrow morning… Enjoy yourselves."

He leaves.

All in the room begin to look around. Some hesitantly go out the door, some up the stairs.

Sesshōmaru takes a step toward the door.

"Sess-chan, are you going to try to eliminate me?"

He stops, "…No. Besides Yume, never did he say that there was no working together."

Yume smirks, "You gotta point there~"

~~Nightfall~~

The moon is full. Screeching is heard along with bloodcurdling screams.

Sesshōmaru, "Another down."

Yume, "Tsk, tsk, poor, poor sucker."

~~Later on~~

Sesshōmaru kisses a girl on the neck while she leans on a tree.

"But right here? In the forest?"

"Why not?" he kisses her collar.

"You really are anxious aren't y—augh!"

Sesshōmaru's poison claws pierced her neck.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to be seduced so easily."

He removes his claws. She drops.

~~The next morning~~

Yume and Sesshōmaru return to the pagoda. They see blue-haired bird-demon Tsu limp over bleeding. Yellow-haired skeleton-demon Kiiro comes out to help her.

Yume, "How many do you think stayed and lived?"

"We'll see," says Sesshōmaru.

They go into the room, now only a total of nine inside.

"I suppose this is it."

"The point was to get only the most ruthless ones, right?"

The man from before appears, "Congratulations. Now I will inform you of our 'services.' We keep about 40 to 50 here. Eventually you will be assigned 'projects.' First simple ones, but every now and then you may just be assigned a 'project' that's of a higher rank. Succeed and you may be promoted where you will receive numbers indicating your rank. If you are a splendid then you may be promoted to the highest level of 'expert.' In all you can always move up in rank. Currently we have twelve 'experts.'"

Yume asks, "Now what? Do we stay here?"

"You will all go around the back to get marked."

~~In the back of the building~~

Hair. Scissors. Snip snip.  
>Your hair should never be in the way while you're doing your job.<p>

All nine of them are on their stomachs getting marked. One of the tattooers comes to Sesshōmaru. He moves the hair aside from the back of his neck and shaves a small square at the base of the hairline. He pulls out his utensils and begins. Sesshōmaru flinches a little.

"Try not to move please."

~~Later~~

All nine have their mark with a bandage over it. They also all have very short hair.

Yume rubs the back of her neck, "Damn, this thing hurts."  
>Her hair has been cut to mid-neck, but her bangs are the same.<p>

Sesshōmaru's hair is also at mid-neck (which is the longest allowed).

"I like how you got it cut, Sess-chan."

"If you like it so much, why don't you get it cut like mine?"  
>His hair at the longest reaches past mid-neck in the front and at the shortest it reaches half of mid-neck at the back; it slopes forward diagonally and his ears are covered. There are still some shorter hairs that stick out from the botched haircut though.<p>

"It's too late. Besides, the man told me that I don't have the right bone structure for that kind of cut."

~~Less than a week later~~

Sesshōmaru is called up to receive his first 'project.'

The chief, "Here you go, worm."

Sesshōmaru twitches at being called something so lowly.

"What's the matter? Don't like the name, _worm_?"

He narrows his eyes, "Why would I?"

"Oh hoh, feisty aren't you?"

He growls.

"Yup. Feisty indeed. Listen here," he looks at the paper in his hands, "Sesshōmaru. You don't want to be a 'worm' anymore right?"

He stops growling but keeps glaring.

"You know, I could switch the level of your project. And if you succeed, I'll promote you."

No answer.

"Hmph, feisty and stubborn. Don't tell me you want to be an 'expert' already?"

He looks him right in the eye.

"Feisty, stubborn, and arrogant – quite the volatile mix. Fine," he reaches into his drawer putting the first project away and pulls out a different one. He tosses it on the table, "Here you go."

Sesshōmaru takes it, stares for awhile, "Thank you."

"Hey, I'll tell you something else."

"Hm?"

"I'll tell you what you need to do to be number 1 around here…"

"…I'm listening."

~~Days later~~

None of them know that they were being watched during that first night.

The Chief sits back in his chair looking out his window toward the sky- _Ruthless bunch this time around~ Some of them have ice for blood they were so heartless! Deceiving, seducing, befriending, only to kill them. No remorse. No hesitation. Let's see how they do…_

"Chief."

"Yes?"

It's the man of red and purple from earlier, "Why did you give all of the new worms expert-level projects?"

"Oh~ because I was bored – they seem like a good crop too. On top of that the little one just insisted on having it! It's not like it really matters."

"But won't we lose our customers?"

"If they fail, we'll send in the real experts. You're acting as though these kids' deaths would matter! They can always be replaced, and the target can always be killed some other time."

"Alright, sir."

Five come back, and they come back successful.

Sesshōmaru walks into the Chief's room and puts a head on the table.

The chief turns around, looks at Sesshōmaru, then the head, and begins to laugh, "Alright – excellent!"

In order to be number one you have to kill the current number one. There can be only three outcomes to this:  
>1. You fail to kill him but live. You are given the place of number 2, since you were not killed by the best.<br>2. You die.  
>3. He dies. You become the new number one.<p>

All in all, the 'experts' are rearranged. Now it is Sesshōmaru as number 1, followed by Yume as 2. The green-haired fellow who closed the doors earlier, the only of the former 'experts' to keep his place, and who was formerly number 2: Rishichi. Then the purple-haired bat-demon girl as number 4, then Tsu and Kiiro.

They all received good pay for their services.

~~Days later~~

Taishō is on a hill anxiously pacing- _Where is he? He's late! It's been too long – did something happen to him?  
><em>But then he catches his scent.

"Chichi-ue!" Sesshōmaru runs toward him, but stops in front of him.

Taishō stares at him.

"Chichi-ue…is something wrong?"

"Your hair, eh…it's, it's so…"

Sesshōmaru puts his hands to his hair- _My hair!  
><em>He blushes, "Well…it's just that they…" he looks down, "You don't like it, do you?"

Some silence, then Taishō smiles, "It's…it's…it's **adorable!**"

"Huh?" he's still blushing. His eyes widen, "You… you like it?"

Taishō pats his head and Sesshōmaru smiles a little.

"Where were you, Sesshōmaru? Did you get the job?"

He looks up at him, "Hm? Oh, right…yes. I did. I was late because I wanted to get you something…" he opens up the sack he was carrying.  
>"Here, Father. For you," he hands him a black-lacquered box.<br>"It cost me quite the portion of my pay, and I had to travel to Kobe, but…"

Taishō opens it. *Cue holy choir*  
>His eyes widen with sparkling stars, he smiles, and there's a tad bit of drool, he then hugs Sesshōmaru tight!<br>"Oh Sesshōmaru! My dear thoughtful, **sweet** little boy! *kiss kiss kiss* Thank you! *Smooch!*"

Sesshōmaru turns redder as Taishō nuzzles him, "How _generous_ of you to give me this! And you even used your own money~! You're such a good son!" *mwah!*

Sesshōmaru, more red, smiles, "You, you really like it Chichi-ue?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I do!"

Sesshōmaru, tomato-red, "I-I'm glad you like Kobe beef so much."

(***I don't know if there was Kobe beef back then, or if Kobe even existed yet, but let's just let this slide…)

"I heard that they feed their cows on sake and other sweets, and that they are given massages to make them extra tender. That's what makes them so delicious. They say it's the best in the country."

Taishō hugs him again, and gives more thank yous, and compliments, and kisses.

~~Later that day~~

The Kobe beef has been beautifully prepared. Sesshōmaru used the rest of his pay to hire an amazing chef who knows how to prepare the all-around-amazing Kobe beef.

Taishō and Sesshōmaru both receive a plate.

"Father, you can't mean… _I _can have some too?" *Cue holy choir*

"Yes! Of course you can~! *Kiss* You deserve it. You did get the job too *kiss*" He presses his cheek to Sesshōmaru who blushes again and smiles.

"Now. Enjoy. Every. Last. Bite!"

"Father…I am not worthy of your kindness and love… I am beyond grateful for it. A thousand thank yous, sire."

They take a bite. It's like they died and went to heaven – Hallelujah~~!

~~A week later~~

Sesshōmaru went back to the pagoda to pick up something.

Taishō, "What is it?"

"My uniform. Apparently it's supposed to disguise my presence."

"Put it on. I want to see."

Sesshōmaru changes into it and emerges a moment later. He presents himself, "How do I look?"

Taishō says nothing, then a few seconds later, "…**adorable~!**"

Sesshōmaru turns pink, "What do you – what are you saying I look 'adorable'? I-I'm supposed to kill people in this! Gah, why do you always say I look adorable!"

Sesshōmaru seems to forget that he looks like a 12-13-year-old, and that he just got a cute haircut.

"You are! That's why."

Sesshōmaru, strawberry-red, pouts, "Fine."

"Would you have preferred 'handsome' or 'elegant'?"

Sesshōmaru looks away, redder, "It, it's fine! Forget it."

The uniform consist of black poofy-hakama. A black Chinese-top that buttons to the left* with a high collar. The top reaches past his waist and is tied with a thin, black sash. It has long sleeves plus cuffs that reach just above his knuckles, but with an open slit on the inner side of his hand (at the thumb) and the slit reaches a little past the wrist. The top is also fringed in yellow.

~~Days later~~

Sesshōmaru has finished another 'project' and is with his father again.

It's mid-afternoon and he's resting on his father's lap. Taishō is brushing Sesshōmaru's hair with his hand when he feels something strange – a bald spot. It's not visible because the rest of Sesshōmaru's hair covers it up, so he moves it out of the way.

_A tattoo…? When did–?_

It's a black silhouette of a dagger, with one spider leg on the right and a snake on the left.

"Sesshōmaru, wake up."

Sesshōmaru rubs his eyes, yawning, "What is it, Chichi-ue?"

"Why do you have that tattoo?"

*sweatdrop* "Chichi-ue, they gave this to me – to mark us! It wasn't my idea. And it's not openly visible…"

"So you're stuck with this?"

"I guess so…" he rubs the tattoo.

~*~*More than 2 years later  
>the events of Sesshomaru and AhUn occur.<br>3 years after that…*~*~

The Black Pagoda.  
>Operation: Hired professional aristocratic assassination.<br>Hits are called "Projects"  
>Contracting assassinations are referred to as "Services"<br>Guy who owns and runs it all, only known as "Chief."

They are not ninjas. They're pricier. Classier. More expensive, and part of the reason for it is their uniforms. In the demon-world, assassination must be more difficult given how many demons have a sharp sense of smell, e.g. canines, felines and so on. Not only that, it seems that all of them can sense demonic auras.

They on the other hand, have the advantage of having fabric that completely disguises both auras and scents. Unbeknownst to Sesshōmaru, his family is the creator and supplier of that fabric sold only to them for a good, hefty price. Good old business.

Sometimes the workers have to sleep over at the pagoda. Yume and Sesshōmaru are in what could be called the cafeteria sitting with the other experts.

"So, as I was saying, I heard Chief investigates us and everything," says Kiiro who now has a bowl-cut.

"You mean like who we really are?" asks Tsu, her hair now chin-length; it's behind her ears and fans out.

"Yeah. I bet he has connections and stuff."

"I imagine he would. He's probably searching for spies," comments Hibiki who now has a pixie cut with the exception of some hair combed over her right eye that reaches to the corner of her mouth.

"Huh, of course he would. But he's never going to tell," says Rishichi. His hair is apple-green and it's in a classic boy-cut and with bangs. He also has two small locks of hair framing his face.

"What _does _he know?" asks Yume.

"Well for one, our real names," answers Rishichi.

Sesshōmaru and Yume gulp.

"Our real names?" asks Sesshōmaru.

"Yes," begins to explain Kiiro, "When you show up, you can pick your codename. I picked 'yellow' – kiiro. It's so that we don't know each others identity either, well I know Tsu's real name and she knows mine, but that's because we're friends."

"Shut up, Yellow."

"Your codenames can be a thing, or some random syllable like 'tsu.' Mine is from shichi means 'seven' but I just wanted to add 'ri' in front."

"I'm surprised Chief approved of yours: Sesshōmaru – 'killing perfection.' It's bold, but fortunately you lived up to it," says 'Echo' – Hibiki.

"Yume – 'dream' is a nice one too. They'll be dreaming when you slice their neck!"

Sesshōmaru and Yume look at each other.

~~Moments later in Sesshōmaru's 'room'~~

"Holy crap, we're morons!"

"They thought are names were our codenames…"

"They know our real names, Sess-chan!"

"Sh! They don't know that."

"What do we do? What do we do!"

"Let me think…"

It seems that they were obviously more informed about this gig before they got it than either of them.

"Five years…we've been here five years – and we're the top two! And we didn't know!"

"It's your brother's fault for not getting more information."

Pause.

"You think we could change our codenames?"

"Uh? Um…maybe…"

~~Later~~

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"One and Two."

"…Come in."

Yume and Sesshōmaru enter the Chief's office.

"Ah yes, Killing Perfection and Dream, what can I do for you?"

"Can we change our codenames?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

Yume, "Uh…well… we're tired of the ones we have now. We want new ones."

"….Alright. What do you want them to be?"

Their eyes widen. They didn't expect it to be so easy.

Sesshōmaru, "We…I would like…"

Yume, "Eh…we were thinking that…"

They hadn't thought that far.

"…maybe you could assign them?" she looks side-to-side.

Chief stares at them, "…Alright, if that's fine by you."

They nod, bow, thank him and leave.

~~The next day~~

"Here."

Sesshōmaru and Yume are handed papers during lunch.

"What's that?" asks Tsu.

" 'I hereby formerly and officially change thy codename from _Sesshōmaru_ – "Killing Perfection" to _Doku_ – "Poison."' "

" 'I hereby formerly and officially change thy codename from _Yume_ – "Dream" to _Uso_ – "Lies."' "

"Why did you get them changed?" asks Rishichi.

"We wanted to," is Poison's response.

"It was time for a change," adds Lies.

Yellow, Tsu, Echo, and Rishichi nod at Poison and Lies, "Okay…"

And so thus began their quest to uncover their co-workers real names.

* * *

><p>つづく...<p>

* * *

><p>*The Japanese put on their kimonos left over right. A kimono is put on right over left only when dressing the dead. Their uniforms close right over left since they are bringers of death.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong> The whole family is complete thanks to MonotoneJynx. Visit my favorites, Special folder on DeviantArt where I call myself Black-Richa. Grandpa, Uncle, Auntie, and even Granny holding a 6-year-old Taisho is in there!


	9. Sweet

**Yeah, just give up on me and timely publishing of chapters. Alert this story and sit back, read other fics in the mean time, and wait for that update e-mail. **

**Don't get me wrong, I **_will_ **flippin finish this damn trilogy-story-thing I've got going on else my death, incapacitation, or the end of the goddamn world as we know it.**

**Oh, and this has nothing to do with nothing but… I'll be going to a university in the fall~ :D**

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 9 ~ Sweet

* * *

><p>Eventually the day came when Sesshōmaru discovered what the fluff on his shoulder could <em>really <em>do. Sesshōmaru was just walking by while the fluff was on a hanger when he heard a *plop*

He saw that the fluff was on the floor. It must've slipped; it was rather big now… Wait. It's _bigger_ than when I first got it…

And of course, he interrogated it when it presented its face of big round black eyes, a 'meow' mouth, and tiny fingerless arms.

"I've see enough strange things in my day; the fact that the furry worm-"  
>"I'm not worm."<br>"—I've been wearing over my shoulder can see and speak is not all that outstanding. Perhaps in my childhood I would have been impressed, but now… Although I do wish that I would've been informed that there was always another pair of eyes…"

_Another pair of __**eyes**__… and __**ears**__… that have been listening. And watching. This whole time. Without me knowing about it. _

*_squeak_* Fluffy's pinned to the wall! "Uuaaawwwhh! Wh-wha-what are d-doing!" it flails.

Gaze firm and menacing, "What do you know? Have you told anyone? – have you told Father!" he threatens to strangle it.

"N-n-no-ooo!" tears pour down its eyes.

_It__ knows __**everything**__ I've done! All the things me and Yume have… The night that I met the 'Lady' and became a man…_ _It's been witness to everything between me and Chichi-ue... _*blush* _All of it…_ He glares at the Fluff and squeezes his grip.

"Who do you think you are?"

*sobbing* "Huh?"

He shakes it, "What do you plan on doing with all that you know? Are you going to use it against me? Did you tell Chichi-ue!" he's strangling it.

"Augh-gyeaugh! *_whee—eeze_* Se-sesho-ooo-*koff koff* Please… st-stop…!"

"Tell _**no one**_."

It sobbingly nods before going limp, its tongue hanging out, eyes Xs- *tw_i-i_tch*

Sesshōmaru loosened his grip. He stared at its body.

Then he told Yume.

She grabbed him by the collar, "It knows **everything!**"

Sesshōmaru slaps her hand, "Don't you think I know that?"

"We're screwed! So so screwed!" she throws herself at Sesshōmaru.

He pushes her off, "Calm down. If it hasn't talked yet than I doubt it will anytime soon…" he looks to the side, "especially after my warning."

"You need to get rid it, release him into wild or something, or in your style… kill it." She looks at him, "But you can't get _rid_ of it, can you Sess-chan?"

A tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Ouh~" she nods a little while leaning back onto the tree, "Of course you can't get rid of something he gave you for your birthday~ You wouldn't throw it away even if it _was_ telling on you, would you Sess-chan?"

"Be quiet," he turns away.

She smiles a little, "You're still such a daddy's boy… Cute~"

"Yume."

"So whatta we do with it? Just stop?"

"It's already been witness to many… questionable activities. As long as it understands who it's dealing with, we can continue. Although _if_ Father wished to get information… it probably would tell seeing as how Chichi-ue is a greater threat."

Pause.

Sesshōmaru, "Do you want to go see it?"

"Sure!"

~~#~~

"It has mooooved!" Yume points at it.

"Yes, it has," they walk over to the limp Fluffy. Sesshōmaru points down at it, "Live, now."

Fluffy rolls over to look up at Sesshōmaru and Yume, "Good afternoon Sesshōmaru-sama and Yume-sama, how are you?"

Yume picks it up and hugs it, "Aren't you a cutie~?" *squish*

"I take it that the fur Chichi-ue wears on his back is also alive?"

"Yes. But he's bigger because he's older, and your father's power is very rich."

"His…power?"

Fluffy nods, "Yes, the power we're given from your auras is what sustains us, and can allow us to grow bigger."

Sesshōmaru yanks Fluffy out of Yume's arms and chokes it again, "You've been feeding off my power without my permission?"

*ga-_aahg_* "Your…father g-gave… me-_eeh_ to you… so I-" it lets out a sound of deflation.

"Sess-chan you killed it!"

"It doesn't die so easily…" he lets go of it.

"Give it a few moments."

"Hmm… I think it was trying to say that since your father gave him to you, that thus your father gave it permission to use your power…"

"But why would he do th-?

"Sess-chan?"

"Master! You must understand that he **had faith** that you would be _strong _enough to not even notice! You were destined to have tremendous power!" *nervous laugh*

* * *

><p>Taishō barely closes the door behind him when—<p>

"Chichi-ue, why didn't you tell me that it's alive?"

"Ah! Oh, Sesshōmaru… excuse me?"

Sesshōmaru is holding the Fluffy in his arms, "I know it's alive. And that it lives off my aura. Why didn't you tell me?"

Stares at Fluffy who stares back innocently. "When I gave it to you, you were small-"

"I was eleven."

"—you were small, and I didn't want to worry you. I was going to tell you, but it kept slipping my mind. And since it wasn't causing you any problems it just didn't seem _necessary_ to tell you…"

Pause.

"You don't ever question what I do in advance."

* * *

><p>~~A month later~~<p>

"I heard that you can kill with a kiss."

Sesshōmaru turns around to find Rishichi walking up behind him.

"What of it?" – _Hmph, Yume has a big mouth…_

"A kiss of death… oh how *_sigh_* it sounds like something out of a poem~" he walks in front of Sesshōmaru.

Earlier on, an 'assignment' involved a lord's daughter: with a disguise he got in, and with a bit of seduction he was done. She dropped dead when he kissed her.

Sesshōmaru had, to his own amusement, discovered some time ago that his fangs had their own venom and that only a few of its clear drops were needed to moisten his lips to give a fatal kiss.

"I swear Doku-dono, you're getting deadlier by the day!"

"Rishichi. What kind of demon are you?" He honestly didn't know, because unlike everybody else Sesshōmaru never encountered his scent or aura. Rishichi had been in that presence-concealing uniform since the beginning.

He smiles, "You don't know? How cute~"

"Rishichi," Sesshōmaru calls sharply. He glares at him.

"Why don't you tell me?" he narrows his eyes with a mischievous gleam to them, and at that moment Sesshōmaru saw a while light spark from beneath his colleague's feet and move closely up his body in a shimmering ring. No smoke, no clouds, but there stood Sesshōmaru himself – how he looked on the day he arrived to the Black Pagoda.

Sesshōmaru, trying to contain his surprise, stares at him… himself!

"I even have it down to the voice," says the other Sesshōmaru in exactly the same pitch and tone as the original, but he gives himself away by flicking back his hair dramatically.

"And the scent," he glances at the Sesshōmaru-dressed-in-black. "I don't think you've grown – at all – since your hair was last like this."

"Be quiet."

"Feisty~" he smiles, and walks over to Sesshōmaru poking him on the forehead right on the crescent. The light moves from foot to head and there stands Rishichi again. He's not much taller than Sesshōmaru.  
>He spins around, and in his own voice, "You know, I can help you – and don't be offended, even <em>number one<em> can still get better~"

Sesshōmaru stares at him, cautiously, curiously, confusingly, "What do you mean?"

He spins back round, "I can make those conspicuous markings disappear."

"…How?"

Rishichi wipes off Sesshōmaru's marks on his left cheek, and right cheek with his hands, "Close your eyes."

*stare*

"What?"

Sesshōmaru closes his eyes. With his thumb he wipes off the lines off Sesshōmaru's eyelids, and then he pokes his forehead making the crescent go away too.

"There. Oh! And here…" Rishichi flexes his index and middle finger- *_kr-krak-kak_* -making the claws grow, he then snaps them off and opens Sesshōmaru's collar- "Hey, what are you-?" -loosens some of the threads on the inside, slips the claws in there and closes his collar back up.

He steps back and Sesshōmaru stares in… What just happened?

"When you use my magic word, one claw will activate and hide your marks."

Sesshōmaru pulls on his collar, looks at it, looks at Rishichi, then back at his collar, "…And the other?"

"It'll dye your hair black."

What?

He shrugs, "Classic basic color. I'll make sure Uso-dono gets some too. It's why they keep me around really."

"What about… the magic word?" he's told, and then told to repeat it about ten times.

"And if you say it backwards your marks and original hair color will reappear," he turns around to leave.

"Wh-what are you?"

Rishichi, who looks about 24-25-years-old, turns back, and smiles, "Half-fox."

"And?"

"And plant," he proceeds to leave again but suddenly turns back and walks up to Sesshōmaru. He presents his hand. Sesshōmaru stares at it hesitantly but he then takes his hand – "Nanasei."

Sesshōmaru looks up at him and it takes him a moment to realize but… that's his _name_.

They slowly shake hands, and he leans in, "You should be careful," he whispers, "you're walking death." He pulls back, "You really do live up to your namesake, _Sesshōmaru_."

He walks away from the stunned boy, "But… you really should watch yourself."

* * *

><p>"Chichi-ue!" Sesshōmaru ran into his father's arms with a leap. It's felt like forever since he last saw him!<p>

Taishō wraps his arms around him laughing, "Sesshōmaru…!"

Sesshōmaru looked at him and *mwah! mwah!* on each of his cheeks.

"Ah… puppy, quit it~"

"I'm happy to finally see you again~" *kiss* his face is a fuzzy red.

Taishō gives him a kiss back, "You're sweet." He's about to walk again when he realizes he's carrying Sesshōmaru and stops, "Aren't you a little big now for me to be carrying you?"

"I thought that's what you liked about me aging slowly?"

"…."

Touché.

Taishō carries him in, Sesshōmaru hugging tight, and then he sets him down over the genkan porch and begins to take off his armor.

Sesshōmaru hops off, "I'll help."

"You're being quite clingy you know~?"

Sesshōmaru stops and looks down, "It _has_ been awhile since we last saw each other…"

Taishō's face darkens. It's been something over a year hasn't it?

"Things haven't been the best lately…"

"Our schedules haven't been coinciding."

Taishō steps into the home, "Conflict creates an increased demand for 'hits' doesn't it?"

"You're going back soon aren't you?"

He stops, "Yes."

~~#~~

Laughing. Sesshōmaru is rolled on his back trying to protect his sides and kicking his feet about.

"Come 'ere~" Taishō tries to tickle his boy's sides.

"Ahahahaha, quit it quit it – no! Chichi-ue!" and then Sesshōmaru lifts his head up and gives a light bite to the shoulders of his father's kimono-

"Ah-!" and then Taishō falls over onto his back, one eyes closed, "Oh you got me~!" and his hand drops to his side and his other eye closes - *is dead*

Sesshōmaru crawls over to him. He stares at his father's dramatically defeated face; his hair's everywhere since it's not tied.

"Chichi-ue…" *tug tug*

Nothing.

*tug tug* then Sesshōmaru leans over and gives him a lick.

"Mnnn…" Taishō opens his eyes turning his head toward Sesshōmaru, "What happened…?" He's smiling.

Sesshōmaru gleams and begins to kiss his father's face.

"Hahaha, S-Sesshōmaru…!" but he doesn't let up. Taishō tries to sit up and Sesshōmaru doesn't let go or stop.

"Puppy…!" Taishō lightly clasps Sesshōmaru's hair with his hands as Sesshōmaru kisses every bit of his cheeks, and he tries to give some back during the barrage.

A dog is said to always be young. They're never too old to want to play.

* * *

><p>Taishō has left once more and he's walking with his men.<p>

He walks slowly. Taishō's felt somewhat light-headed for awhile now, and rest and food haven't really relieved it.

_I'll get over it… _He shakes his head side to side quickly.

Besides, he can't stop now just because of that right? What kind of example would that be if The Great Dog General said he felt a tad faint?

Right?

* * *

><p>つづく...<p> 


	10. Toxic

• Part 1 Reference Chapter: 5, 6 and 9

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 10 ~ Toxic

* * *

><p>Taishō has left once more and he's walking with his men.<p>

He walks slowly. Taishō's felt somewhat light-headed for awhile now, and rest and food haven't relieved it.

_I'll get over it… _He shakes his head side to side.

Besides, he can't stop now just because of that. What kind of example would that be if The Great Dog General said he felt a tad faint?

He looks forward but things blur. He tries to shake it off but now he's only more dizzy and why aren't my legs moving like they're supposed to…?

"My lord?"  
>"Sir, you don't look so good…"<br>Taishō leans on a tree shutting his eyes.

"What's wrong?"  
>He's sweating and then collapses—"Master!"<p>

They pick him up, "Is, is he ill?"

~~Later~~

Sesshōmaru was lying down in his room when—"Sesshōmaru-samaaa!"

He opens the door and not seeing anyone, looks up. There a winged-demon, "Sesshōmaru-sama, your father… he's fallen ill."

"What?"

"He requested to see you and… young master, you are well-versed in poisons, yes? Or at least acquainted with those who are?"

"…Yes. Why?"

_Chichi-ue… _Everything in Sesshōmaru's body tenses up.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru enters the room where they've housed his father. Next to him an attendant.<p>

He runs to his father's bedside, "Chichi-ue!" Sesshōmaru gasps for air…

Taishō lies there in only his kimono under a blanket, his hair loose.

"He's been getting worse; nothing we try is helping. My apologies…"

"Se… Sesshōmaru…?"

Sesshōmaru's sweating and quickly, desperately, exhales a "Yes?"

Taishō's eyes are blurred and barely open; his breath is slow; he's pale, and his cheeks are sunken in, covered in black patches…  
>Even though Taishō can barely see him, he can still hear his quickening breath – <em>panic<em>.  
>"Can you… leave us alone?"<p>

"Yes, sir," the attendant bows and leaves.

_Gasp_ – chokes it down – Sesshōmaru gets into the bowing position of absolute reverence. Clenching his jaw hard – his forehead touches the floor and as soon as he opens his mouth, his body shakes in tune with each rapid quavering breath, the kind of breathing of one who's about to wail…

"I'm sincerely and truly sorry Father… I-" more successions of rapid sobbing breath, "**Forgive me!**"

"Sesshōmaru, what're you…?"

"It's my fault! Don't you see that?" Sesshōmaru lifts his head.

How long has it been since he last his son cry…? That's right… It's been almost 40 years…

"Sesshōmaru… please don't-"

"It's my fault! I'm the reason why… and because I… I…" Sesshōmaru clenches his fists, cracking some of the floor.

^^_"You're walking death."_^^

And his head falls to the floor sobbing, "…I'm poison."

"Sesshōmaru, no…"

"I'm so… _toxic_ that I… I accidentally poisoned my own father… and all because…" he lifts his head up – he hasn't had so many tears running down his face since he was a baby.

"All because I kissed your face." He sniffs and tries to wipe away the tears with his sleeves but they don't stop, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Chichi-ue…"

Taishō reaches his hands out but he's lost muscle coordination and so decides to let his hand down to reach him that way, "Son… I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to."

The skin around his cheeks has mostly died, and the corrosion hasn't exactly slowed down. It hurts, but it hurts more to see his boy cry.

Sesshōmaru keeps wiping his face with his sleeves – damn, his eyes burn. "I really am poison…" he laughs a small bitter laugh, and then he feels Taishō's hand on his knee.

"No Father, please don't touch me – I don't want to hurt you anymore…!"

"You won't," and he raises his hand to Sesshōmaru's face placing his hand on his cheek so that he can wipe those tears away, "It's okay puppy…"

He reaches his hand behind Sesshōmaru's head and brings him to his chest and puts his other hand on his back, "It's okay."

Sesshōmaru shakes his head, still crying, "I… I don't deserve _this._"

"Sesshōmaru, calm down," his hands are clammy and his body's burning.

What to do, what to do? What to do! Then Sesshōmaru pushes himself off his father.

"Sesshōmaru?"

_Right…_

Even though Taishō can't see, he gasps- _Blood?_ –"What are you doing!"

^^ Sora walked up to Sesshōmaru. Despite his behavior in… 'other areas,' he was ultimately a reliable person and good enough to be allowed to join his father as one of Taishō's men.

"Hello there, Daddy's Boy~"

"What does Yume tell you!"

"Plenty~" It was after the incident with the ulcers but before the job offer, "And she's not the only one who tells me things."

"What?"

He stood with his hands behind his back, looking out at the horizon *sigh* "'Toxins wanting to destroy, and blood that wants to heal…' Geez! You're one **mean**, rotten kid-"

"Grrr…"

"—but sweeter than honey to the General. I'm sure that's why he cares about you and why he asked me to watch out for you, even if it's only just a bit~"

"…Sora-san?"

"I think you should know what they told me about that body of yours, what _his_ father told him. All that poison, and the blood especially." He looked at Sesshōmaru, "You wanna know?"^^

Sesshōmaru's hand was bleeding because he cut it, "Chichi-ue… giving you my blood is the least I can do."

"Why are you–?"

"Here," he puts his hand to Taishō's mouth, "You'll get better, I promise."  
><em>Please, please let it be true that this blood of mine isn't toxic too… that, that it'll cure Father!<em>

Taishō hesitated, but it was worth a shot, so he drank it. He made a face and after awhile fell asleep.

Sesshōmaru just sat there, wide-eyed, staring…

*boing boing* "How is he?" It was Myōga.

"I don't know. He hasn't moved but he's still alive," Sesshōmaru's face is marked by the trails of his now dried up tears.

"I see…"

"Myōga."

"Yes?"

"Why do you never drink my blood? You did only once a long time ago."

"Well… you don't exactly have the most delicious blood – no offense."

"Drink my blood and give it to Chichi-ue. He's not recovering fast enough."

"What will-?"

"Do it."

"Yessir."

Sesshōmaru hadn't taken his eyes off his father, and still hadn't. He presented his left arm to Myōga and he drank until bloated.  
>"Inside you, it becomes more… beneficial, right?"<p>

Myōga injected the blood into Taishō's neck. A moment passed and Taishō wearily opened his eyes and the color returned to his face. He turned to them, "I can see…" *blink blink* he sat up too.

"Chichi-ue…"

Taishō touched his own cheeks. They felt crusty and the blackened dead skin began to flake off but they were still sunken in.

Myōga hopped, "Oh, I know what to do!" he sucked some of Taishō's blood and injected it into his cheeks, "That should help!"

Sesshōmaru bowed, "I'm glad you're okay Chichi-ue. I'll be on my way home now," he got up and left.

"Sesshōmaru wait!" he tried to get up but his legs were still numb and the attempt to stand up so suddenly caused a bout of dizziness and double-vision.

Myōga, "It's still too soon to get up Master!"

~~Later~~

Sesshōmaru approached his home and there was a bush in the front. He walked over to that first and threw up on it. He had a hand to the wall and spit, then wiped his mouth. As he entered he began to stagger clutching his stomach. He managed to get into the kitchen grabbing a whole ginger root. He fell back on the wall, sliding down as he took a bite out of the root.

*Swallow* He looked sick as he passed his free hand through his hair and he began to laugh a disbelieving and sad laugh, "I almost killed him…" the laugh mixed more with the sounds of crying.

He bit the root once more, swallowing hard, "What the hell…?" he threw his fist back hitting the wall, "What the hell!" He looked down between his knees and gave a dry retch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he threw his head back against the wall.

* * *

><p>"A toxic body, filled with burning bile and adorned with poisonous claws and venomous fangs. A body vile in its toxicity, if not for that warm cleansing blood… and maybe that pretty face. That poison was first used in order to protect a friend out of desperation, but now it's gone so far as to almost kill the one you love most, even when flowing with love… What will you do now, Sess-chan?"<p>

Yume's leaning on Sesshōmaru's shoulder with her outstretched but crossed arms resting on her brought together raised knees with her feet apart.

They sit under their tree.

Sesshōmaru's knees are raised but his legs are open; his elbows bent and resting on his knees, one hand holding the other by the wrist. His face is tired, stressed, pale and yellow, shadows under his eyes, "I don't know."

The wind blows cold.

"It was an accumulation of the residue of the poisonous things I've eaten, along with the venom I use for kisses of death. A handful of kisses… he would've gotten over that, but I kept going. The fact that it was so many and in the same area, he…" he bites down and closes his eyes.

"Yume, I've been poisoning him this whole time haven't I?"

"What?" she raises her head up.

"It was because the venom was new and the repeated kisses, that's why it hasn't done anything noticeable but… but all the other times-"

"Sess-chan, stop it!"

"You asked me what I would do now…" he looks right ahead.

"…What is it?"

"I just have to stop."

~~Days later~~

Taishō's home. He's at the table eating with Sesshōmaru across from him.

"Sesshōmaru, aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did Chichi-ue. Thank you."

He smiles and puts his sticks down, "Come here, puppy~"

Sesshōmaru comes over and sits by him. Taishō puts his arms around him and gives him a kiss on the head, "I missed you while I was lying there~"

Sesshōmaru's face tenses up. "Chichi-ue…" his bangs shadow his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru is walking around the house after having eaten. He stops, putting a fist to his chest. A burp, and a burning sensation in his chest.<p>

He's experiencing what today is known as acid reflux.

_That's odd… I've given up eating anything poisonous…_ _Maybe I should lie down…?_

Taishō walks into the room finding Sesshōmaru in bed.

"Sesshōmaru, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm only a little tired…"

He kneels down, "You've been feeling tired a lot lately." He puts a hand on his forehead. No fever. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"What have you been eating? I haven't seen you eat."

"…I've been eating, and I haven't eaten anything that's bad for me."

"…Fine then."

* * *

><p>Taishō's pacing in the study; his father is with him sitting.<p>

"Otō-sama, Sesshōmaru hardly gets out of bed. He's always tired and he's been so apathetic."

Grandpa raises an eyebrow.

"More apathetic than usual! And, and I think his hair's starting to fall out…" Taishō stops, "What do you think it is?"

*blink*

"Otō-sama! What should I do?"

*shrug* "I dunno, bleed him?"

It _is_ the 12th century... There's a limit to what he knows.

"Bleed him!"

"Your boy's body's odd, and I don't know how to fix everything…"

Taishō gets on his knees and puts his fists on Grandpa's knees. Grandpa looks down at this.

"But it's practically a saying to 'never doubt' you!"

"Ah, you're acting like I started that saying…"

"But you did!"

"Uh…" he looks to the side, "Oh that's right…" *squints* _Actually, I was saying that before I ever met your mother…  
><em>He closes his eyes and pats his son's hands, "There, there~ Now do you remember the phrase:" Grandpa's forehead plops against Taishō's, "_Aramun jooguu ya duu ganjuu?_"

"Uh? …'One who eats plain food is healthy'? You think it's something he ate?" he backs away a little.

"It goes both ways, child. Not only is one affected by what they eat, but also by what they don't eat."

*_ba-dump_* ^^"It's my fault! Don't you see that?"^^  
>"…Thank you, Otō-sama." Taishō gets up to go to Sesshōmaru's room—<p>

"Wait~!"

"Yes?"

Grandpa's hands reach out to him, "Help me up."

*sigh* Taishō puts his arms around him and helps his father get on his feet. He lets him steady himself with his staff before letting go, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, now go interrogate your son."

Taishō enters the room, "Sesshōmaru?"

"Hn?" he squirms a little under the covers.

"Why haven't you been eating with me?"

No answer.

"Sesshōmaru, is there something you haven't been eating?"

"…Do you think-?"

"Yes. Now what is it?"

"I stopped eating anything poisonous. I…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Sesshōmaru…" he grits his teeth, "Stop doing things for me!"

"Huh…?" his eyes open wide.

"You keep doing things for me even if it compromises your health… You're selfish and heartless toward everyone, but with me you practically kill yourself!"

Sesshōmaru sits up, "But isn't that what a good son does? Give of himself for his father!" Sesshōmaru grips his lower chest, wincing in pain. He gulps.

Taishō grabs Sesshōmaru's shoulders, "But no parent wants to see their child in pain… Parents always expect to one day be buried by their children, but no parent _**ever**_ wants to have to bury their own child…" he loosens his grip and Sesshōmaru's at a loss for words.

"Please Sesshōmaru… you have to do what's best for yourself."

"But… but I don't want to bury you!"

Taishō's eyes widen.

"I don't ever want to bury you Chichi-ue…" he takes hold of his father's arms, leaning into his chest, shaking, "…I don't want you to die. I, I don't want to see your warm smiling face… transform into the face of a cold cadaver…" A rapid succession of breaths, "Please, Chichi-ue… _please_."

Taishō hugs him tight, "I… Sesshōmaru, I won't die until I'm a little old man, like Tōtōsai, I promise, okay?" he gives a small smile, "There, there puppy, I'm right here~"

Meanwhile, outside the door leaning on the wall is Grandpa with his arms crossed. He closes his eyes- _You shouldn't make promises that you're not sure you can keep…_

Eventually Sesshōmaru calms down and goes back to sleep. When Taishō leaves the room and closes the door he jumps back at seeing his father.

"Just get him to eat his poisons again, that should balance him out. Make sure he eats his ginger too; that stuff solves anything stomach related. Oh, throw in vinegar too."

~~Days later~~

Sesshōmaru is eating a favorite of his: deep-fried fugu smothered in okonomiyaki sauce with ginger. *Aaah… _bite_*

Taishō, "How are you feeling?"

*gulp* "My blood's calmed down," he smiles and nods.

As far as they're concerned his blood was too strong, just as last time his poison was too strong (balance; yin yang and all that jazz) but actually it's a case of low stomach acid** but again they don't know that…

"That's good," Taishō gives a cheerful smile.

Sesshōmaru looks at him- _That smiling face…_ He leans over to give him a kiss but Taishō puts a finger against his lips.

"Eheh, Sesshōmaru…" he eyes the deadly blowfish.

"Huh? Ohh…" *sweatdrop* Sesshōmaru's head droops down, "I'm sorry."

*nervous laugh* "It's okay! You just need to wait for that stuff to wear off! Hehe…" he hugs Sesshōmaru and gives him kisses, "There, there puppy!" *mwah~!*

He hasn't wanted to say anything, and he's still not going to say anything, but for some time, years really, Sesshōmaru's kisses began to give a 'feeling.' At first it was just warmth, then a 'fuzzy' feeling, and now they give off a tingle… He told himself it was just the 'spark' of his love, but now he knows why. Although it does vary, probably depending on the poisons, or how long and forceful the kiss.

But this… this was a freak accident. One that was going to haunt Sesshōmaru...

* * *

><p>**When too little stomach acid's produced, food sits in the stomach too long. The opening of the exit valve for the stomach's delayed due to the fact that it's activated by normal stomach acid.<p>

Inadequate stomach acid reduces the absorption of essential nutrients and reduces the production of amino acids. Without adequate amino acids, the repair and building of fingernails and hair suffer. Delicate, easily chipped fingernails and dull, thinning hair are two hallmarks of low stomach acid. (There's a lot more stuff about this, but yeah)

Some symptoms include: heartburn, indigestion, diarrhea, or constipation, weak or cracked fingernails, chronic fatigue and etc.

**To Be Clear: **Eating 'acidic' foods like citrus fruits (oranges, lemons, etc)** WILL NOT **increase stomach acid levels. Vinegar will though *shrug*

It's just that Sesshōmaru's a strong poisonous demon and his body is different, especially considering the fact that he can eat something that would paralyze and kill us within 4 hours (there is a 57% mortality rate in those consuming poisonous pufferfish) So I am allowed some leeway in terms of fantastical anatomy :D

***Skin absorption of poisons usually has the slowest reaction time, while inhalation and injection work the quickest.

* * *

><p>つ づ く...<p>

_Ch. 11 - Party_


	11. Party

Sesshōmaru Ante Iam **Part 2: Passing Days**- Chapter 11 ~ Party

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru's recovered enough that he's deadly enough for work. Now, there's still that thing about their co-workers real names…<p>

The bat 'Echo' is sitting on a balcony.

"Hibiki?"

She lifts her head back and sees Sesshōmaru, "Oh, Poison-dono, how are you?"

He sits next to her, "Fine."

A bird flies by.

He looks at her. "Do you want to pass the time?"

She looks at him; he winks.

"Uhm, you're… young-"

Sesshōmaru looks at her seriously, "I'm almost 50."

"You look far less."

Sesshōmaru leans in, "I _know_ what to do with a woman. I'm experienced. And besides, it's not as though we have anything else to do…"

She puts a hand on his shoulder, gently pushes him away and stands, "Forgive me, sir, but I just can't. Maybe if you looked a little older…"

Sesshōmaru's eyebrow twitches, "I'm your superior."

She looks away. Echo looks about 20-21 years old.

Sesshōmaru stands as well. He stands a tiny bit over 5 feet and she's a few inches taller than that.

"You are… but that's not going to do. Why not try Tsu?" she suggests, "She's closer in physical age to you."

"But I'm not interested in her."

"I'm flattered, but I… I can't," she shrugs. "Forgive me for disappointing you," she bows, turns, and leaves.

Sesshōmaru sighs- _Alright then… Ririko._

~~Months later~~

Yume enters Sesshōmaru's 'room' happily, "I got Kiiro's name~"

"Oh really?"

"Yup. It's kinda odd…"

"What is it?"

"Yaeba."

"You mean like the teeth? Huh… How did you find that out?"

"Eeh~" she shrugs, "So two down and two to go!"

"Actually it's three down."

"Say what now?"

"Rishichi's real name is Nanasei."

"Oh how pretty~!"

"…." *_staaaaare_*

"What? It is!"

~~More months later; Summer~~

They still work there. Yume and Sesshōmaru are in there normal clothes, same short hair, and are under their Bo tree.

Yume, "So… Sess-chan~ can we invite the others to your place?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well~ it _has_ been 10 years… we should have like a party to celebrate with the others. I figured that since you have a nice place, that the party could be there. Do you think the General would mind-?"

Sesshōmaru sharply exclaims, "You are **not** having that at my house Yume!"

"Awww… but I already invited them!" she whines.

"Without asking me?"

"…Yes." *sweatdrop* "It's scheduled for 3 days from today."

Eyebrow- *twitch* "Yume… _you_-"

Sesshōmaru and Yume ask Taishō. He alright with it as long as they don't break anything or set anything on fire.

Then comes party day. Hibiki, Rishichi, Tsu and Kiiro come over in yukatas. Respectively: a violet one with black bat silhouettes, pink sash; a white one with green leaves, green sash; a sky blue one with small dark blue ^^-bird designs, dark blue sash; and a yellow one with white skulls and crossbones, black sash.

All four bow deeply and give their polite greetings to Taishō.

"Nice to meet you all," he says. Then he smiles, waving as he leaves, "Have fun then~"

All four keep on staring. That was some strong demonic aura, and those looks…

*Snap!* Sesshōmaru, snapping his fingers at them, "Quit gawking and come with me."

Yume gives an encouraging wave. She's in a plain red yukata with a dark red sash covered with large white spots. Sesshōmaru's in black with sparse autumn leaf patterns and a yellow sash.

They go to the dining hall where the party begins and goes well into the night.

After plenty of sake, Lies convinces Yellow and Poison to sing and dance with her. Sesshōmaru had an alcohol-poisoning-a-human amount of drinks to do this. It takes him longer to get drunk due to his immunity to toxins so he just keeps slamming them and before he knows it, it finally kicks in.

Then they all start doing the cancan as the others watch and clap. When they finish dancing, Sesshōmaru stumbles and falls after he loses the support of holding onto the others, so Rishichi goes over to help him up.

He puts an arm under his shoulders and one on his chest. The others chatter.

"Ay… Doku-donooo…?"

*hic—_cup_* Sesshōmaru doesn't look at him. He looks pretty dazed.

Nothing like 'courage shots' to get you to do things that you would otherwise know will get you in trouble.

He looks at little Sesshōmaru for a moment. *Giggle* "You're really pretty…"

"Nuh…?"

Leans in, kiss, wait… Eyes widened – ***BAM!*** Sesshōmaru punches him in the nose!

Rishichi falls back and turns to his side, Sesshōmaru jumps to his feet and starts kicking him, "Whatthehell d'you think you're doing? How dare you try that with me! You, you – _you…!_"

Yume points and falls on her back laughing her ass off. Echo and Tsu look on blushing with eyes popping out, while Yellow stares shockingly at the two of them, "Why are making _those_ faces! D-di-did you… did you like that?" he scoots away.

Yume keeps laughing loudly as Sesshōmaru shouts obscenities and Rishichi's curled up in a ball apologizing.

Good times, good times…

~~Fall - November~~

Today is Sesshōmaru's 50th birthday.

Sesshōmaru sits at the head of a long table well-dressed, before him all of his favorite dishes.

At both sides his family.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Sesshōmaru~ Happy birthday to you~~!"

And he sat there with a relaxed expression, a light blush and a quiet smile.

"Haaaaaiiiii~!"  
>"Otanjōbi Omedetō!"<br>*clapping and woos*

Everyone gives Sesshōmaru a kiss on each cheek and a hug.

"Grow up big and strong."  
>"Live another 50 kid."<br>"Good luck."  
>"I hope all your wishes come true~"<p>

And then his father. A kiss, a kiss, a hug, leaning his forehead on his son's, "I love you, and I wish everything for you…"

Sesshōmaru squeezes his eyes shut, "Thank you very much Chichi-ue."

When he lets go Sesshōmaru bows, "Thank you all, so very much."

"Cheers!"  
>"Kampai~!"<p>

* * *

><p>つづく...<p> 


	12. Cherry Blossoms

**For the record, I don't know what ancient Japanese birthday celebrations would be… but then again, they are demons, rich ones at that, and who says that they'd celebrate like humans would? The family can do whatever probably…**

**PS For those of you reading **After Tomorrow **... yes, you'll see.**

**If you haven't... go for it. I'm doing a pretty good job from the looks of it... I think. And read in the meantime. Also being published with irregularity, but yeah...**

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 12 ~ Cherry Blossoms

* * *

><p>~~Spring – April~~<p>

Sesshōmaru is at _The_ Estate. It's cherry blossom season. He sits in a room alone drinking from his cup with the door open looking out at one of the relatively few sakura trees that are located on the grounds.

An inner door opens behind him prompting Sesshōmaru to turn his head.

There on his knees bowing, a man who looks in his late teens. He's in white hakama, a white short-sleeved kosode, and a yellow sleeveless version of what Jaken wears. His hair is a very light yellow and his eyes like golden honey. Bangs reach to mid-cheek and frame his face, while the rest of his hair is tied in a low ponytail.

With a calm smile on his face, "Is there something else you would like, Sesshō-sama?"

"A refill."

"Ah yes. Fine choice, sir," he bows then walks over to the table for the cup. "Sesshō-sama?"

"Mn?"

"Did you find Ojō-sama's birthday present pleasing?" he looks down at him.

Sesshōmaru looks up at him. He's quite tall, about 5'11''  
>"You're asking me half a year later?"<p>

"Yes. You've had time for the warmth of your emotions over the celebration to clear over, and I would like to see if you really_ did_ appreciate it... if you don't mind?"

Sesshōmaru turns away, reaches into his kimono and pulls out a card. He holds it up with two fingers.

^^ During the celebration, after the singing and the eating, everyone settled down and drank and chatted.

"Come 'ere, Setchan~" the aunt pulled Sesshōmaru from under his arms onto her lap.

The back of Sesshōmaru's head fell on her chest- *_blush~_* He titled his head back to look up at her, "Oba-chan?"

She leaned in, "I have a special present for you~" *wink*

Sesshōmaru's eyes widened as he turned red,"What is it..?"

She let go of him and he fixed himself to sit facing her.

Auntie reached into her sleeve to pull the present out, "Here."

Sesshōmaru took it and looked it over. It was a white card about the size of his hand. On one side were two pressed flowers: at the bottom was a purple one and at top a red one. On the other side was a small blue tulip-like shaped flower at the top, and the bottom part had a blue, black and white swallowtail butterfly. The whole thing somehow looked laminated, and at the top there was a gold tassel tied with a fancy Chinese knot.

"It's lovely." *smile*

"It's a secret key."

"Huh?" he looked up, "To what?"

She pouted. "That's a secret Setchan," she leaned in close, gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled, "One day you'll know what it's for~"

Sesshōmaru put on a puppy-dog face, "Pl_ee-ease~_?"

She shook her head, "That's cute, but no." ^^

"You have it on you? How precious~" The servant comments.

Sesshōmaru glares at him, "Hey Muōka, why _are_ you asking about Oba-chan's present?"

"I helped Dear Madame make it."

"Tch, you're always doing what Miren-Oba-chan says," he puts away the card. "And you're always addressing her as 'Ojō-sama' instead of a simple 'Master' like you do toward everybody else. Why do you address her like that?"

"She deserves the respect."

"And everyone else doesn't?"

He smiles slyly, "You mean like your dear father, Sesshō-sama~?"

"Uh…" Sesshōmaru successfully manages to prevent himself from blushing, "Be quiet and go get my refill!" He turns away.

"Humph. Now Sesshō-sama, did you enjoy my present?"

"…It was delicious," he says keeping a straight face. Yes, that dish that Muōka served him on his birthday was beyond anything he could've imagined. Yes. An absurd-amount-of-times better than even that Kobe beef he bought for his father all those years ago.

He smiles more serenely, "Wonderful. It was difficult to make that, you know? Especially considering how I couldn't taste test it without risk of killing myself."

"Then how…?"

"You were my judge, Sesshō-sama~"

And then Sesshōmaru remembered all those times Muōka served him and how he would mention that he was trying something new. New combinations, new flavors, new ingredients, and they usually had something poisonous, that's why he would ask him so many questions about how it tasted because he would die trying to taste it himself.

Muōka leaves, "I'll bring your refill right away Sesshō-sama."

Sesshōmaru clenches his fist, an eyebrow twitches- _That sly bastard…_

*_Exhaaale_* he relaxes his hand and face, "Heh."

He looks out at the cherry blossom tree. It's barely begun to bloom really.

"Ouka…"

The kanji for cherry blossom can be read as 'sakura' and can also be read as 'ou.' The kanji for flower can be read as 'hana' or 'ka.' 'Ouka' is another way of referring to the blossoms.

_My name is… _he remembers Yume exclaiming, as if to the whole world, with her little hands on her hips a long time ago...  
>^^ "Sess-chan, you're name <em>scary<em>! I dunno what make General call you Ses-shō-ma-ru, but is real scary thing! ^^

…_'unsettling' to say the least. That servant's name is rather peculiar too, although more subtlely._ _Mu-ou-ka – 'there are no cherry blossoms.'_

_Named in honor of the family's red moonlight tree, generally considered the opposite of the cherry blossom tree. While the delicate sakura represents the fleetingness of life – human life – the former represents a life not easily taken. It's the tree of demons and witches and other such things._

_A rainstorm will ruin the blossoms; the red tree can withstand a lightning strike without so much as catching fire… If one sets its wood on fire the smoke will attract hoards of demons._

_The servants here tend to name their children to some way honor the clan, but 'Muōka' is arguably – as Gramps would say – the most hardcore name yet._

* * *

><p>Fifty years ago…<p>

Taishō had brought a baby Sesshōmaru to _The_ Estate for the first time. He sat there with the child and servants came by to see their new little master.

"Call Muōka, will you?" and so they did.

Muōka knelt down, "Awww… he's so cute~" he put his hand on the sleeping child's head, "What's his name?"

"Sesshōmaru."

"Sesshōmaru? How… interesting, sire," he returned his hand to his knees.

Taishō smiled, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh? ...Yes, I'd be honored."

Taishō handed Sesshōmaru over to the servant, "Shh… There, there. You'll be back with your great father in just a moment," he said as he cradled him. Sesshōmau squirmed a bit, "Oh you're a fidgety one, aren't you-" he lightly tapped Sesshōmaru's curled up hands with a finger, "-Ses-shō-chan?"

Muōka smiled, but Taishō noted that it was different than the constant one he usually had on his face.

~~000~~

Sesshōmaru was about 4 or 5-years-old. He walked up to Muōka and tugged at his leg.

He knelt down sitting on his heels but his knees up, "What is it, Sesshō-chan?"

"I wan' you to call me like a boy only - 'cuz I'm a boy! Say Sesshō-kun."

"Of course, Sesshō-kun," he smiled and nodded.

~~000~~

Sesshōmaru was about 7-years-old. He walked up to Muōka.

He put his hands on his legs and leaned down, "What's the matter, Sesshō-kun?"

"Address me more prop-properly. With respect! Say Sesshō-san."

"Why certainly, Sesshō-san," he smiled and bowed.

~~000~~

Sesshōmaru was about 10-years-old. He walked up to Muōka.

He looked down at him, "Your orders, Sesshō-san?"

"Use a more respectful title, Muōka. I'm heir to be a lord. Say Sesshō-sama from now on."

"Absolutely, Sesshō-sama," he smiled, brought his arm to his waist and bowed.

* * *

><p>Muōka was about 6 or 7-years-old. His hair was short and parted, with the ends curling outwards. He had delivered something to Auntie.<p>

"Thank you, Tampopo."

He looked up at her, "Tam… popo?"

She smiled and giggled. "Yes, 'dandelion.' You remind of one," she tousled his hair.

He stared blankly.

"You did a good job, Tampopo!"

He blinked a little, then his eyes widened, a smile spread on his face, and with a blush, "Mm-hm. *nod* I'm glad I could help, my lady!"

A few years later he was called up. He had been promoted to 'Trusted Servant.' He had been entrusted by them… He'd serve them more often, more directly; he'd be allowed to help with private secret things they did; he'd know more – be entrusted with valuable knowledge.

~~000~~

Early adolescence, spring. He was assistant to the estate's Head Servant.

"Tampopo!"

Muōka appeared with a hand over his heart, bowed, and raised his head, "Yes, my Dear Madame?"

'Lady' wasn't enough.

She grinned and then she would ask him to help her do little errands or other hobbies with her.

"For you, Ojō-sama, anything…"

She hugged him tight.

* * *

><p>~~Present time…~~<p>

"I swear, he always rats us out!"  
>"Damn that Yellow Cloud!"<p>

"You were peeping at my aunt weren't you?"

The male servants looked at Sesshōmaru startled, "I'm sorry young lord-"  
>"We, uh, didn't see you there."<br>"Yeah, we were just gonna go…"  
>"…fishing?"<p>

"Right," Sesshōmaru glared at them. They skedaddled quickly from Sesshōmaru's sight.

*_Sigh…_*

Ages ago, Muōka took it upon himself to protect Auntie from peeping toms while she took a bath in _The_ Estate's onsen – hot springs.

He shows up early, stands there, and raises a fist to the wall enclosing the onsen threatening to knock. They didn't react the very first time he showed up, which is why he _kicked_ the wall that time. Everyone ran for it.

He's always raining on the peeping-parade, the 'cloud' that brings the rain every time, and since his hair, eyes and outfit are yellow the servitude christened him 'The Yellow Cloud.'

_He better 'rain on the parade' when they peep on me… _*G-A-S-P!* the color drains from Sesshōmaru's face- _Chichi-ue…!_

He imagines the women, eyes glazed over in lust at his father's long gorgeous hair, beautiful face and strapping manly physique and… and… other… manly… things…

Sesshōmaru's arms are bent, his fists brought into his chest under his chin… he trembles a little and then suddenly bursts into a sprint!

"**Muōkaaah!**"

* * *

><p>Bells were ringing on <em><span>The<span>_ Estate. Why exactly? Well sometimes it was to announce meals or for celebrations or emergencies, and sometimes they rang for the reason known as 'just because.'

Sesshōmaru stared at the bell tower and all of its inhabiting bats fly in and out in a panic, enough that they dimmed the brightness of the sky.

"Sesshōmaru?"

"Akiyo?"

"Come with me, we… we're going to talk to you."

Sessōmaru narrowed his eyes but followed Akiyo anyway.

They walked toward the center of the Grand Estate, entering through halls where doors were immediately opened before them and subsequently closed after them. The boy lost count of how many doors there were, but noting that the last ones were becoming sturdier – better fortified. They then turned after they went through a door that seemed to be made of stone and then oddly, the room they were in was spacious with a small indoor garden.

Akiyo personally opened a solid black wooden door as Sesshōmaru looked around, "Where are we?" he asked. He'd never been there before.

Akiyo was entering the door and as Sesshōmaru was about to follow him in his uncle turned around and stopped, "Ah-ah-ah~"

"Hn?"

"As a male member of this family you must be _at least_ this tall to go beyond this point," he indicated with his hand the height. He needed to be about 70 inches, or 5'10" (177cm) but Sesshōmaru was still half a foot shorter than that…

"That's nonsense! That can't actually be a rule!"

Akiyo smiled, "Do you really think I'd make something like that up?"

"Yes," Sesshōmaru said matter-of-factly.

"Hmph," and so Akiyo went inside shutting the door behind him.

"Wait!" Sesshōmaru tried to open it but it was locked, "Akiyo!"  
>Pause.<br>"…Oh dear honorable Uncle Akiyo~ open the door~ _please_."

Nothing.

_He couldn't have been serious about the height rule…_ Sesshōmaru took a step back and stared at the garden.

The blue flowers that surrounded _The_ Estate were there, as were some scattered red petals of the family tree, dandelions, and even a little pool where a lotus sat.

_Oba-chan's namesake…_

Sesshōmaru's eyes suddenly widened. He looked at the door again. There was no visible outer lock but yet it was, so how did Akiyo open it?

Sesshōmaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out his Auntie's gift, "Is this what it's for then?" He slipped the card through the door split and slid it down. There was a noise – he was able to slide the door open.

It was a hallway and what else was there to do but follow it? Eventually he came across another door and that he was able to open without the key. Inside was a spacious room with floors made from a spotlessly polished black wood. The shouji doors were made with the same but with intricately carved designs, and with clean white paper. The door handles gold in the shape of a fallen crescent, with diamond-shaped chains hanging from them ending in round bells. Another door was adjacent to it, a closet, of the fusuma variety, and on it painted an image of a green island surrounded by clear ocean with a white dog flying in its skies.

His father, uncle and grandparents were sitting at a long table.

"Sit down, child."

"What is this room?"

"It's the secret meeting room. Only those in the family and some advisers know where it is."

"Why have I been invited here?"

Grandpa leans in, "You're going to learn some things today, boy."

Sesshōmaru felt uneasy for some reason as he sat down at the other end of the table…

They got straight to the point.

The vines with blue flowers that surrounded _The_ Estate were what produced the barrier. They're function was simple: anyone and/or anything that wanted and/or would be used to harm whatever was inside the barrier would be rejected. Any individual who wished ill, their weapons, and curses would not be allowed to enter. This is why there was seemingly so little protection at the entrance of _The_ Estate.

And then they brought up the other one: Muōka was his cousin by flesh and blood.

* * *

><p>つづく...<p> 


	13. Whip

Sesshōmaru Ante Iam **Part 2: Passing Days**- Chapter 13 ~ Whip

* * *

><p>Auntie had originally died at the age of 11 and was resurrected about 500 years after the fact – this Sesshōmaru knew.<p>

When Grandpa returned from his various travels he devised a way to bring her back in a living body – in the form she would've appeared had she never died. He never revealed exactly **what** he did to bring her back. There was a scar on her chest and back right over and behind her heart. Her body was **real** – not clay or dirt, but flesh and blood. A body that could age naturally and, apparently, bear children.

Truthfully, she had the mind of an 11-year-old girl in the body of a full-grown women, so it took awhile for her to 'catch up.'

Years later once she understood the 'mechanics,' and the influence of her figure and visage, and the authority of her blood, she gave into curiosity and gave the order to one she deemed silent, obedient and attractive.

The golden-haired dog-demon servant (formerly of a fine family before _The_ Estate came along) obeyed. He understood that she was doing it out of curiosity when she refused a kiss. It was just that time.

^^ "Otō-sama I…"

The father said nothing. He turned to his wife, her own face tense.

The young woman had her head bowed and next to her on his hands and knees the servant.

The father looked again at his daughter, "What are you going to do?"

She gasped as she looked up. If anything she was hoping that they would tell her what to do…

…

It was kept secret for as long as possible, until it was visible that she was with child. There was no word on who the father was. She was rarely seen.

And then during the beginning of sakura season a fierce storm rolled in. All afternoon and through the night the servants and midwives ran in and out of the room, replacing blood-soaked sheets and buckets of water mixed with blood.

Akiyo and Taishō waited outside for their little sister, flinching at the sounds of her cries. The father and the principal midwife were the ones in charge of the delivery while the mother held her daughter's hand.

While she was holding her with her other arm she desperately yelled, "Mika, _do something!_"

"I'm trying!"

She gasped, "She's dying… she's dying…"

"_Shut up…!_" his voice strained.

The whole time he feared that she _would_ die, that this was it. This – this crossed a line... he had brought back the dead and now she was bringing a new life into this world – a life that shouldn't exist in the first place.

He was sure that this was the universe's punishment for stepping over boundaries he shouldn't have crossed, or that he was being punished by _those_ spirits who had lost their own children and that's why they had melded together in the first place to become-  
>Or maybe it was both.<p>

There was no word on the condition of the child. The daughter rested in a quiet room to recover from the ordeal.

The family looked at the little one. It was a boy with pale blond hair and not one mark on his face.

But she didn't get better.

One afternoon Grandma came into her daughter's room. She's was mumbling a lullaby, a blank look in her half-closed eyes and a wispy smile – "Miji, what are you doing?"

She pulled her daughter up and quickly removed a sheet from the infant. She cradled her grandchild who began to cry while he took in deep breaths. She looked worriedly at her daughter.  
>"I was just trying to get him to sleep…" she whispered.<p>

For the child's own safety, he was no longer brought in to meet his mother. He had opened his eyes and they were the same honey-tinge as his father's instead of the yellower tinge of the grandmother's line.

The daugther was depressed and irritable and upset and violent, even lashing out at her own brothers. Today it is known as Postpartum Depression, but unfortunately it developed into Postpartum Psychosis. As far as everyone else was concerned, it made sense that she was not well… She had gone through a painful and bloody labor.

The father of the infant proposed an idea: he would raise the child as a servant, and not as a member of The Family. He said he had caused the lady a tremendous amount of misery already: first the inconvenience of pregnancy, then almost killing her during labor, and now he had even taken her cheerfulness – her most defining characteristic. He didn't want to bother her anymore. Raising a child would be messy and stressful, and he didn't believe that she was ready for motherhood, or would even want it.

The parents went to consult their daughter during one of her quieter spells.

"What about it?" she answered quietly looking straight ahead and with no emotion. Her eyes were tired and half-closed; her hair was mostly straight with all the tips curling inwards.

"…No one can know he's yours, including him."

"I don't care."

"But he's your son, don't you want-"

"It almost killed me."

They looked at each other in sadness and horror. They agreed to the idea.

The servant presented his son, Muōka. According to him he had had a one-night stand, but the mother died during childbirth so the grandmother had turned the child into him.

And as far as everyone knew, the lady's child didn't make it. It was never specified if the child was a stillborn or had passed after its birth.

They believed it, and really, there was nothing to suggest otherwise.

* * *

><p>Recently Sesshōmaru managed to produce a whip made of a greenish-yellow light. Now, in the forest of <em><span>The<span>_ Estate's grounds, Sesshōmaru practices his aim on the trees.

There are cuts on his hands, arms, and even a few on his legs and face – it's hard to control the whip when it retracts, but swinging it around is a pain too.

_All these years and they never said a word… not even Father…_

He manages to draw an 'x' on a tree with the whip.

…_and they waited __this__ long to tell me? If they're all willing to keep quiet about something like __that__ for so long… then what else have they yet to tell me?_

He creates a large arc from his right to his left.

_But they didn't completely abandon him – they kept him close. That's why he was assigned to be a servant of The Family… and eventually Oba-chan felt bad for having let him go…_

He swings left making the whip slash at a few trees.

_It's why he was promoted to 'Trusted Servant' so quickly…_

The end of the whip begins to curl inward, so Sesshōmaru flicks his wrist to the right to try and straighten it out.

_It's why he's the Head Servant…_

But it's not straightening out, and loses its stability so Sesshōmaru begins to retract the whip but as he watches it retract into his claws he notices that the tip is curling up and pointing at him…

_Dammit…!_ He flicks his wrist again but - *_sklrk_*

Sesshōmaru falls onto a knee, his hands pressed against his left eye. He flinches in pain as blood flows.

_It didn't completely get my eye I think…_

"Tch, that temper of yours will do you no good, Sesshō-sama."

Sesshōmaru turns toward him- _And it's why everyday that I've been at The Estate, he was the one attending me… _

"Come on, Sesshō-sama, we should get those cuts treated," Muōka puts an arm around Sesshōmaru and helps him to his feet.

_They were making me grow accustomed to him… I even let him get away with abbreviating my name; I didn't even notice how odd that was until now._

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru lies in bed bandaged up and with his father looking over him.<p>

Taishō puts his hand on the left side of Sesshōmaru's face, "You feel better?"

He nods.

*sigh* "It's a good thing it didn't completely get your eye, just slashed the corner."

"I'm sorry, Chichi-ue."

"Sorry?" He lowers himself more, "This is not something to apologize for…" he gives him a kiss on the forehead, "Say, I have an idea."

Sesshōmaru, now blushing faintly, looks up, "Yes, Father?"

"Why don't you practice with a _real_ whip for awhile? I think it would be a little bit less dangerous than yours…"

Sesshōmaru nods.

*kl-klak*

Muōka comes in with clean water and towels, "Pardon me, Master."

Taishō glances from the servant to his boy and back. He rises, "I'll leave you in his care."  
>He leaves and closes the door as Muōka kneels down next to Sesshōmaru.<p>

_He knows, doesn't he? He must have been sent to remind me of the key the other day, and he must know about the room and how to get there._

"How are you feeling, Sesshō-sama?" he asked as he changed his bandages.

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Muōka, you said earlier that my temper would do me no good, but that's an easy judgment to make from someone who always wears such a passive smile on their face."

"You should try it sometime, Sesshō-sama. I'm sure it would make you look… more approachable. You might make some friends."

Sesshōmaru narrows his good eye- _If any other servant had made that crack I would've fired them. They went about this well…_

"Well you need to work on that smile."

Muōka stops.

"There's something… unnatural about it, like you don't really mean it. My grandmother, uncle, aunt, father, and even **my friend**, their smiles are genuine and kind, while yours… yours is lie."

He stops smiling, sucks in his lips, and turns slowly toward Sesshōmaru, "You can't become the Head Servant looking as grim as you do, or lashing out in uncontrollable fury the way your grandfather does. You do so by demonstrating leadership, responsibility, loyalty, organization, and a willingness to greet guests with a smile~" his mouth tries to crack into the shape of smile.

_Gramps always said that his temper would skip a generation, touting me as proof, but if it's true… Then that's what you're really like under that façade aren't you?_

Muōka inhales, "I admit, I was a… rotten little child – like you. But when I began to serve The Masters, I was confronted with **real** power, and I knew I wanted to be by them. I needed to reel myself in and reuse all of that hot-blood… to do my job better than anybody else."

Sesshōmaru looked at the servant, the man revealed to be his cousin, and questioned whether he really knew that they were related, but he now knew for certain that he wasn't promoted quickly due to that relation, but because he had reapplied himself and became the most efficient man there. He earned his place.

"And that's why I admire Ojō-sama so much. She helped me relax, she still helps…"

Sesshōmaru stares at him. That's a legitimate smile, a small one, but it's genuine.

"Sesshō-sama, you should know what I mean… You have that with your father, don't you?"

His eye widens.

"Someone who helps put you at ease… to stop being so tense and fussy, and just… just be happy for a little while!"

Sesshōmaru's mouth parted a little- _That's what it is…_

He had never been able to form into a sentence, why, why it was so easy when he was around him to… just let it all go.

Muōka quickly stood up, "I'm done. I'll tell Taishō-sama that he can enter now."

Sesshōmaru closed his eye.

The servant opened the door but before he could leave the boy called him again.

"Yes?" He didn't turn around.

"…Happy birthday."

He stood there for a moment and then bowed his head, still not turning around.

"Thank you… Sesshō-sama."

* * *

><p>~~Days later, at "The Spot"~~<p>

Sesshōmaru's all better now. He sits next to Yume leaning on their tree.

"Fifty years… and they didn't say anything?" she turns to Sesshōmaru.

The wind blows.

Yume, "So does he know?"

"Chichi-ue's not sure."

"He was over a 100-years-old when you were born, how could they not-?"

"He stopped asking by then. He told me… that when he was young, he used to sometimes ask his father what his mother looked like, what was her name… He only told him that she had white hair, and that's why his hair was so light."

"Did he stop asking because…?" she raises an eyebrow.

"They're not sure. It _was_ after he began to spend a lot of time with Oba-chan, but they don't know if he stopped asking because he found out the truth somehow… or because he began to see _her_ as a mother, and lost the desire to know about the 'real one.' It didn't matter anymore, he had found a replacement."

_I wonder if he knows that Oba-chan will die before Gramps does? That it won't be long until then from the looks of Gramps…_

Yume fiddled with her fingers for a bit.

"I'm not allowed to say anything about it, Yume."

"Hm?"

"If he doesn't know… I'm not allowed to tell him, but if he does know… we're not allowed to talk about it."

"Are they ever gonna tell the truth, Sess-chan?"

"If the truth will be told, it will be done so by _his father_. It was his decision… and we are going to respect that."

Yume stares at him, "…Does it upset you?"

"No. He was always there, since I was little, and he's there everyday when I'm there. He's been with _us_ for virtually his entire life, and he's closer than any other servant. He knows things that I don't, because they trust him, but…"

"But what?"

"…I don't know."

Yume puts an arm around him and leans in.

"I don't know what to think of my family anymore."

He rests his head on hers.

* * *

><p>つづく...<p>

* * *

><p>I've planned out and titled the last chapters; there are about 9 chapters or less left of this part. After that I'll begin the final and third part: <em>Sesshomaru Iam Tandem<em> which will be at the least 9 chapters but at the most 12…  
>And around the 5th or 6th to the last chapter – I want that one to come out on the same day as the revelation for <em>After Tomorrow<em> - that is my ultimate goal.

In the _Sesshomaru_ story it's simply next in an order of events, albeit one that's unfortunate, but right now in my _After Tomorrow_ it's a secret and there it will be **told** while in _Iam Tandem_ you'll be able to watch it **happen**.

You don't have to read that story if you don't feel like it though ^-^


	14. To Battle

**Thank you very much you who've recently faved this story - it makes me quite happy.**

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- 14th Chapter ~ To Battle

* * *

><p>"Yay! We made it~!"<br>"See? Told ye I knew howda make it back to Sessy's place…"  
>"Sh-shut it… you'll wake Chichi-ue up…"<p>

But as they try to quietly open the door a little light suddenly appears above the steps.

"Sess-chan, there's an _onibi_ in your house!"

"Yer place is…? Nope-!" and so Sora tries to leave but Yume grabs his arm.

"No, Nii-chan wait for me…!" they begin to leave but then Sesshōmaru trips them both.

"It's not a _will-o'-the-wisp_... it's my father."

Taishō stands there holding a candle straight-faced.

Sesshōmaru walks up to him and bows, "Good night, Ch-chichi-ue. Sorry if we waked you."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Oh…"

"You're drunk. All of you. Really though? This is how you spend your time off?"

Yume and Sesshōmaru together point at and say, "It was Sora's idea!"

"Wh_aaaa_t?"

*sigh* "Sora-kun…"

Sora, holding onto the door, mouths something for a considerable amount of time before he finally gets something out, "General, sir… ye know… that when we have missions and all that… that _I'm good_. I don't – I'm sober and… responsible and… _I'm good_." He snap_ssssss_.

Taishō, still straight-faced, "You know what, I'm not going to waste my breath. You won't remember this in the morning. Sora-kun, Yume-chan, go home. Sesshōmaru, go to bed."

…

Then they all stand up straight, bow, give a "Yessir!" and leave.

Even drunk, they know to listen to the Dog General.

~~The next morning~~

*BAM*

"Ughhhhhhhhh…"

*BAM*

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh…"

"How's it going?"

"Fine…" he whines.

Sesshōmaru's on the roof replacing the tiles, hammering the new ones in. Taishō's on the ground looking up at his boy. He's fully aware of what he's doing.

Nothing like making a hungover young man get up _early_ in the morning, get on the roof under the _bright_ sun to make a constant _sharp and strong sound_ with a hammer~! Ee-yup.

Taishō's stands there, drinking his tea, "What's the hold up?"

"Can I take a break now…?"

"No. Get back to work." *_ssssiiiiiip_*

"But…"

"No 'buts.'"

"Yes, sir," and he raises the hammer again…

*BAM*

Taishō watches as what looks like a vibration go up Sesshōmaru's arm, then rattle around in his head making his short white hair stand, and then go down his spine. The boy makes a shivering sound that's a cross between annoyance and pain, like the sound Sideshow Bob from _The Simpson's _utters whenever he steps on a rake and the pole slams him in the face for the umpteenth time.

And Taishō just *_ssssiiiiiip_*  
>"Keep up the good work, son. I'm sure you can finish all the roofs by today." *nod nod*<p>

Sesshōmaru's forehead plants on the roof- *Thud*

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh…"

* * *

><p>~~7 years later~~<p>

Father and son sit across from each other at the table; Sesshōmaru's reading while Taishō's sewing.

Taishō looks up, "Sesshōmaru?"

"Yes, Father?"

"How much longer do you plan on working with there?"

Sesshōmaru lowers his reading material, "Why?"

"You know why."

Sesshōmaru simply gives a "Mmnnnhh…"

"Don't just 'mnh' me," he responds sternly.

Reading material closed and on lap, hands over it, legs properly tucked beneath him- *BOW* "My apologizes, Chichi-ue. Forgive me for forgetting my place."

Taishō raises an eyebrow – he did that really fast.

*sigh* "You're forgiven."

Sesshōmaru nods but doesn't raise his gaze again.

"Well…? When?"

"…I… am not certain, Chichi-ue," his gaze peeks up but not the rest of his head.

"You have been fortunate enough-" he glances over at Sesshōmaru, "and talented enough to escape _major_ harm, but if you keep this up those chances will diminish and… I'd rather not think of it."

Sesshōmaru slowly rises, "Chichi-ue, I understand the risks. I've understood them ever since I went there but… I have yet to find good reason to leave."

Taishō returns to his sewing, but Sesshōmaru looks at him for a little while longer.

"Chichi-ue, when will I be allowed to fight alongside your men? With you."

"You're not."

"But Father, surely I've proven myself worthy by now! Sora-san's there-!"

"That's enough!"

Sesshōmaru jumps back.

"You're not going with me."

"Ch-chichi-ue…"

"I have my reasons."

Softly, "I have my reasons too…"

"You will not speak of this anymore – that's an **order.**"

"...Yes… sir."

* * *

><p>~~At work~~<p>

"Hey, guys~!" Yume laughs and waves her arm up high at her 'co-workers.' There's not a mark on her face.

As she runs up to them Yellow says, "Did ya hear about the new assignment?"  
>"Huh? No. What about it?"<p>

Sesshōmaru stayed behind, not feeling any need to _run_.

"It's some heavy stuff!"  
>"It's a group assignment."<br>"All of us? Really? They've never done that before…"

Sesshōmaru walks toward them, not a mark on his face either, his gaze fixed to the floor.

The eldest and most experienced of them, Rishichi, "Group work is quite an experience, I admit. We're supposed to be one cohesive, cold-blooded, **murderous** _unit_! No displays of emotion or personality whatsoever," he claps his hands. "I propose that we all have black hair and gray eyes for this mission~!"

"Do you know who did the hiring?"  
>"Some soldiers."<p>

He raises his head, "An army?"

~~#~~

"I'm still not fond of this idea, Lt. General," Taishō looks over at him.

"They will be out of the way, nothing to worry about. Just some spying and maybe some… elimination of certain nuisances, to make the pathway to victory smoother."

"I still don't like it, hiring… what did you call them?"

"Let's just call them… mercenaries for now."

Taishō presses his hand against his forehead, "They will present themselves, yes?"

"I asked their leader to make sure that they do."

"Huh, _mercenaries_… The idea of hiring outsiders leaves a bad taste in my mouth," he turns toward his subordinate again, "Where did you find these men again?"

"There's no need for concern, my lord. There organization… gets the job done."

* * *

><p>In a line, shoulder-to-shoulder, six clad in black with touches of yellow, the lower half of their faces covered, all with short black hair and without a scent or aura, their hands behind their backs and heads bowed.<p>

Taishō narrows his eyes as he approaches them with some of his subordinates. Some of them seem quite small… not quite adults, but not children either – adolescents.

He keeps his face composed even though everything inside of him is saying he recognizes them and their clothes. Chance wouldn't be so cruel now, right?

He stops at the one at the beginning of the line, the tallest, "You are… _them_, correct?"

The tanned young man with black sleeked-back hair and narrow upturned gray eyes raises his head, "Yes, we are. Pleasure to meet you, my lord." He bows.

Taishō feels some relief… The boy standing before him looks absolutely nothing like the ones who came over for the party that time. Even his voice sounds nothing like them.

Rishichi remains completely calm, his eyes not widening, his eyebrows not lifting, even as he understands that the man he just spoke to is the man who was introduced as Sesshōmaru's father… Inu no Taishō himself.

_No wonder I felt such a strong aura from him… Hmph, it also explains why Sesshōmaru's as strong as he is._

Taishō goes over the rest. One with hair that splays out, another with a bowl cut, the other with a pixie cut with a braid through it… It's them alright. All of them flinch somewhat at seeing Taishō, as does he, but they do their best to restrain their surprise, then he gets to Yume – but the hair's all wrong. The hair is cut to the chin, slanted, straight, and with two strands bent over the face, but he knows that gaze. He finally arrives to the last one. The boy raises his head…

Sesshōmaru.

Father.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, m'lord?"<p>

Taishō's pacing in a tent with some of his other men, "Half of them appear to be mere children."

"Maybe they're just short," says a short subordinate with a straight-face.

Taishō grunts, "I told you I didn't like the idea of hiring them in the first place, and now that I've seen them… my doubts haven't subsided."

"I understand your concerns, Taishō-sama."

He turns around to find that 'mercenary' he spoke to has entered the tent.

"You weren't allowed in here!" cries one.

"My apologies for the intrusion," he bows.

Taishō walks over to him, "You appear to be the oldest among them."  
><em>He must be the green-haired one, yes, he's the oldest, although he looks and sounds completely different now… then again, I'm quite certain that I smelled some fox in him.<em>

"Indeed I am. I am also the 'veteran' among them as well. I can assure you that we will all be out of the way, and do only as you, esteemed lord, commands."

"I'm the one who hired you, boy-"

"You hired us in order to assist your Honorable General, and as such we shall obey_ him_. He's also obviously much stronger than any of us here; it would be wise to not upset him, I'm sure…"

Taishō narrows his eyes, "Come with me," he directs the young man with his arm.

"My lord, are you sure that is wise?"

"I would like to speak to him alone."

"But-"

He throws a look at him, and that is all that is needed to silence everyone's protests.

~~In a different tent beyond earshot~~

Taishō grabs Rishichi by the arm and turns him to face him.

The boy looks at him arm… he transforms into Sesshōmaru in the outfit he's been wearing at home. He looks up at Taishō and in Sesshōmaru's voice, "None of us knew we would be sent to _you_, I can assure you of that. It is merely cruel coincidence that he is here."

Taishō lets go.

"…If you so wish, I can send him back. Although he technically ranks higher than me, I do have seniority and… 'intelligence' on him."

Taishō turns his eyes at this 'Sesshōmaru' – _damn it_. "He can stay; it would be suspicious if I dismissed him only. Please, make sure he does nothing rash…"

"Yes, sir," he gives a smile.

"You really look like him, even down to the fleeting smile… Transform back."

He does, "I wish you the best in this battle, Honorable General."

"Thank you."

~~In the forest~~

Sesshōmaru leans against a tree, sitting with his knees up, as he runs his hands through his hair and face, "This is… horrible."

Yume, "Well it's not that—yeah, it is."

"They know… They know. They saw his face from the party…"

"I don't think they'll say anything though, especially considering now that they know **who** he is…"

* * *

><p>Taishō is walking around, checking that things are in order when he hears…<p>

"Taishō-sama."

"Hn?" he turns around, "Uhh… Is there something you wish to ask?"

"I… I just wanted to ask how you are, sir."

Taishō smiles, putting his hand on Sesshōmaru's head.

* * *

><p>There have been a few fights here and there. The group waits in trees, quite casually really.<p>

Yellow, whose squatting, "Alright, we've taken out a few of _their_ spies. That's pretty good."

Rishichi, legs hanging over a branch "You didn't think that we'd actually participate on the frontlines, did you?"

Sesshōmaru's lying on his back, hands over his stomach.

Yume, "Hey, someone's coming."

Echo, "Hmph, look, he's trying to be stealthy."

Tsu, "We're supposed to be interrogating them too, right?"

"Yes, _we are_."

That guy never saw them, just felt his wrists get pulled back and a hand cover his mouth, and then he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>Full-scale battle. Demons getting hacked through with swords and axes, slashed with claws, bitten with fangs, rammed through, demon-powered attacks raining down and blasting, and in the shadows they just watch. This part they were not assigned to do, although they're not necessarily watching out of orders, but out of curiosity well… except for one.<p>

Sesshōmaru searches among all of the faces, walking along and following the scent for one in particular… and he finds him.

It's been _ages_ since he last some him actually **fight**.

One tries to land a blow on Taishō with his sword but he swiftly dodges, and gives an undercut that slashes the other. He turns around – an axe – he pulls out Sō'unga from his back to block, applies some force then slices right through it and the monstrous man who wielded it. He swings the demon blade taking out a handful of demons – a glint…! He snatches a thrown dagger out of mid-air and reflexively fires it back. He makes the mark.

Sesshōmaru watches with eyes shining- _Chi…chi-ue… _

Taishō resheaths Sō'unga – can't have that out for too long. Upon seeing the General put away his sword some go after him. He punches one in the face then through the gut, claws another, and throws a skull-cracking punch here and there.

_Amazing… They, they don't stand a chance…_

An ogre tries to tackle him but he leaps in the air and upon landing brings down those iron claws.

Things look well for his side, and then something much stronger appears from the crowds… Taishō hears the running steps and just as he turns around a spear goes through his left arm – he grabs the shaft, snaps it and hits his foe's face with it sending the man staggering back!

"You have some great reflexes…" he says while sickingly cracking his neck.

Taishō pulls the rest of the spear out of his arm, blood spilling as he does.

Sesshōmaru's eyes widen and he clenches his fists.

*kreeeee*

The General turns around to find archers – he draws Sō'unga, swings it cutting them down but two or three arrows still hit him or cut.

"Hold still will ya~?" says the one of the spear as he jumps on Taishō's back unhinging his jaw to show a mouth full of disturbingly long and crooked fangs ready to tear out his throat…

"My Lord!"  
>"Get that creature off of him!"<p>

Taishō points Sō'unga's tip at its mouth – his comrades grab it from behind – he stabs it through the head before it can bite, but the eyes still move and lock on him and it sinks its claws in. They drag and cut through his collar; the claws on its feet are latched into Taishō's sides, tearing through his armor while the other men try to remove him from their master's back.

They cut off its limbs and head while others offer cover, protecting everyone involved in trying to pry that thing off. Taishō swings Sō'unga to send the skewered head flying.

There's blood all over the upper half of Taishō's back from the others cutting off the thing's head so close.

_Those bastards, how dare they…!_ He removes his glove…

*_whi—ip!_* *Gyah!* "Auuurgh!" *Shluck!*

Sesshōmaru wildly flogs the enemy demons with his whip. The arches are long and corrosive; he swings them long and high, running them through demons and into the ground. He retracts the whip then fires it so as to behead a few more.

"Who the hell are you!" a demon grabs Sesshōmaru by the shoulder, he turns around and sees his sword so he steps to the side and shoves his palm into his face—

"Gaaaahh!" his head dissolves right off.

Sesshōmaru cracks his claws, they shine green, and he butchers more of his father's enemies…

"What the hell…"  
>"Isn't he one the mercenaries?"<br>"But they're not supposed to be on the frontlines, are they…?" the men who helped Taishō ask.

Taishō's eyes wide and shaking- _Ses-Sesshōmaru…_

"What the hell is he doing!" yells Echo as she and the others spot Sesshōmaru on the battlefield.

Yume looks on- _Damnit, Sess-chan, you're not supposed to be there… Your father will… Damnit!_

Rishichi, "He needs to stop this right now…" he looks tense.

"What is it?"

He narrows his eyes and sees white electric sparks coming off of Sesshōmaru- _My spell's breaking, that idiot…!_

He doesn't notice it in his fury, but strands of Sesshōmaru's hair begin to flicker and turn white, the gray in his eyes is cracking away revealing yellow, his marks are spotting through, and the corners of his white sclera begin to seep with red… But he keeps lashing at them, cutting men in half with no mercy.

"Doku-dono!"

Sesshōmaru feels his wrist grabbed as he was about to swing his arm above his head, and his other shoulder is grabbed too, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You need to calm down."

Sesshōmaru glares at Rishichi, his breath is heavy and one his eye's sclera is completely red with the iris only half gray.

He whispers, "My spell is breaking; it can't handle such strong demonic energy, and right now your demonic aura is flaring with anger. At this rate my spell will completely shatter and your 'presence' may even begin to seep through the uniform, understand?"

Sesshōmaru's breathing begins to stabilize and he searches for his father. He finds him still fighting other demons, but he looks back at him. Unfortunately, there was no path to reach Sesshōmaru due to all the demons, so he couldn't calm him down.

"The General doesn't want you here on the battlefield because he doesn't want you to be caught. What if you're captured, huh? What then? They can take you hostage, hold you as ransom, and use you as leverage against him," he shakes Sesshōmaru a bit.

"And you'll reveal yourself if you don't **calm down**."

^^ _"That temper of yours will do you no good, Sesshō-sama."_ ^^  
>The red in Sesshōmaru's eyes begins to disappear and he puts his arm down.<p>

Taishō keeps glancing back at Sesshōmaru through his fighting and sees some demons charging at the two but then there's a cloud of smoke…

Rishichi has transformed himself and Sesshōmaru into average looking soldiers. He runs through the fighting holding Sesshōmaru by the wrist.

_I'm sorry, Chichi-ue…_

Taishō relaxes having seen them disappear and refocuses on the battle.

* * *

><p>The battle's ended and the wounded are being treated.<p>

Sesshōmaru walks on through; he looks 'right' again. He heads toward his father's tent even though there are two guards in the front.

"But he wasn't supposed to be fighting."  
>"I know that's not what they were hired for, but ya gotta admit he really took out a helluva lotta them."<br>"Why'd you think he went in there like that though?"  
>"Who knows… but the way he was fighting… that was rage right there."<br>"You think it was for the General? That's right around when he came in…"  
>"Why would he though? He has no reason to get upset that Master got hurt… does he?"<p>

Sesshōmaru stops right in front of the guards. He doesn't look at them, just looks at the entrance.

"You can't enter."

"I know, but… please, let me in."

"What for?"

"I'm not going to do anything to the General. I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted."

"You still haven't given us a reason."

"I… I want to apologize… for my behavior."

They glare at him.

"He's fine. Let him in," they hear from the inside.

"But sir…"

"_No 'buts_'" says Sesshōmaru as he steps inside.

"Uh, hey!"  
>"Let it go. He said it's alright."<p>

~~Inside~~

Taishō's sitting up. He has bandages across his sides, his left arm, and between his shoulders and neck.

"You want to apologize, huh?"

Sesshōmaru sits down next to him, he lowers his mask, "Yes, sir, I would."

"Why?"

"Uh… for interrupting and worrying you – and I didn't listen to your orders about how we weren't supposed to fight directly," he bows.

Taishō puts a hand on top of his head, "Do you understand why I don't want you here?"

"You don't want me to get hurt and…"

"Because of how you acted out there."

"Huh?"

"You can't stand the sight or smell of my blood. If someone even so much as gets a scratch on me, your reaction is to go straight for their throat. The worse my injury, the more… wildly enraged you become. I admit I'd have a similar reaction if you got hurt. We lose our heads."

Sesshōmaru stares at him. He thought it was because he didn't want him to get hurt, or held hostage as Rishichi suggested, but he didn't consider that third reason: him losing his cool when his father got hurt. It was never just one reason why he said no to the idea of bringing Sesshōmaru along – it was all of those reasons together.

"But I… I don't want you to get hurt! I want you to be safe, and to keep on smiling – I told you already that I don't ever want to bury you and _I mean that_. I, I want to try my best to protect you and make you happy-"

"My… how did you ever get things so mixed up?"

"E-excuse me…?"

"That's **my** job: _I_'m the one who is supposed to be keeping _you_ safe and happy. Not you towards me."

"Forgive me, Chi – Taishō, for being so… overprotective," he looks away.

"Heh, you apologize for the silliest things…"

"Eh, I'm sorry for that – I mean… sorry. No, I mean-"

"Maybe I should marry you off already so you may have your own children and use that… frightfully strong protective instinct to proper use."

*Sweatdrop* "You, you can't honestly mean that."

"I just might…"

*_Blu~ush_*

"You may not want children, but you… need one, or a few. It's scary how _unflinchingly_ protective you can be sometimes…"

He looks down at his knees, "Please… stop. That's enough, Ch…"

"Come here," Taishō puts his hand behind Sesshōmaru's head and presses his face close to his ear, "Go ahead, it's okay. Say it."

This is not helping the redness in Sesshōmaru's face go away, "Um…"

"Relax. It's fine…"

"…Chichi-ue."

"There," Taishō lets go of Sesshōmaru who sits back down.

*sigh* and so Taishō lies back down.

Sesshōmaru remains seated.

"Lie down."

"It's probably better if I leave. I've been here long enough."

"Stop worrying and lie down for a little while."

"Uh…" he nods and lies down next to him.

"You need to relax more than I do sometimes…"

* * *

><p>つづく...<p> 


	15. Glass Flowers

Sesshōmaru Ante Iam **Part 2: Passing Days**- Chapter 15 ~ Glass Flowers

* * *

><p>~~The Morning~~<p>

Taishō steps out of his tent fully dressed.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Ah, good morning."

"I hope your night was pleasurable."

"Hm? Pardon?"

The officer gets closer, "There's no need to be coy about it; many upstanding lords fancy with *wakashu. Although he was masked, it was clear that the boy had a fair and slim figure."

Meanwhile Sesshōmaru, who was near the entrance of the tent and overhead, faints.

Taishō resists the near-knee-jerk reaction of grabbing the other man by the neck and proclaiming: _That. Is. MY. __**SON.**_  
>Amazingly fighting back the blood attempting to flush his face, "I'm sorry but you are <strong>mistaken.<strong> That boy is-"

"Has yet to leave your tent if _I'm_ not mistaken, my lord."

Sesshōmaru sits up.

"I, I… He left last night. Shortly after he delivered his apology. You know how those assassins are – always slipping _stealthily _away into the night." *nervous laughter*

At that Sesshōmaru scrambles to back of the tent and rolls out.

"Hmm, if you say so," he smiles slyly.

"That boy and I did **nothing **of the sort. I met him for the first time same day as you did, how-how could I even-?"

"There's no need for you to get upset. If speaking on it makes you uncomfortable, then I'll drop it. How's that?"

Taishō's not sure how to answer.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding…" Yume says as she tries not to giggle.<p>

Sesshōmaru pulls his face out of a bucket of water, "I'm not. He thought that I was his…"  
>The image flashes into his mind…<p>

He turns fire red and dunks his face into the water again- *_psssssssssssttttt_* from the steam.

"Well… I gotta admit, the two of you _can_ be pretty borderline sometimes..."

*brrrr-ubbbbblleeeee bubble bubbbblleee*

"Sess-chan?"

*bub…ble* … *pop*

"Hey, you're drowning dumbass!" Yume grabs him by the shoulders!

* * *

><p>After everything settled down, battles won, things negotiated, Taishō and Sesshōmaru headed home. The boy was back in his normal clothes. They hadn't said much to each other during their walk.<p>

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Taishō.

"Hm, doesn't matter. Whatever you would like to eat would be fine."

"Alright," he looks down at Sesshōmaru and he looks up at his father - _*imagine spot*_

"Igh-!" they both look away.

It was awhile before they could look each other in the eye… without flinching.

* * *

><p>~~30 years later - summer~~<p>

Sesshōmaru and Yume left the Black Pagoda eventually after a few more years, and in the end, of their coworkers' real names all but one was found. It wasn't exactly common or allowed to keep in contact once someone left, and the day came when the entire organization itself dissolved.

Taishō wasn't very keen on having him wandering about again, and since the job he had taken wasn't necessarily the friendliest, he set him up with an apprenticeship in something more 'peaceful.'

"Give me your hands…"

Sesshōmaru, now appearing closer to a 13-14 year old, his hair reaching past the nape of his neck, presents his reddened and cut hands.

Applying ointment to them, "Tch, how is it after nine years that you still manage to cut and burn yourself?"

They're sitting on a bench facing each other, a table next to them and a bench behind that.

"I… I want it to be absolutely perfect."

"'Absolutely perfect'" the woman imitates the boy's flat tone. "Ahh, I'm sure your daddy will love it. You made it with your own hands, and it is very thoughtful."

"Are you certain I made the right choices, Miss Kyōya?"

Finishing up the bandages, "Hmm, it would be hard to make the wrong ones, Sesshō-san."

"That's hardly constructive," he retorts.

She tilts back, "You still can't take anything lightly!" She taps a finger under his chin, "Is it because we are cat and dog?"

"Please stop that."

*sigh* Miss Kyōya gets on her feet and picks up the medical supplies.

Sesshōmaru looked down at his bandaged hands. He'd rather not admit it, but she had a point about the burns and cuts.

"Hey, Sesshō-san."

He looks back up. She was one of three people outside of blood relations (well technically speaking it was really two) who he allowed to get away with abbreviating his name. He wasn't exactly allowed to make a fuss about anything either.

Miss Kyōya's parents were from India and brought their trade with them, her being born soon after. As the art of glass making wasn't well known in the Far East, Sesshōmaru's family soon became a major customer with works ranging from purely decorative to practical being commissioned. They were black cats too, but since they were virtually the only ones in the business, and of such high quality work, well… His grandfather would have his hide many times over if he did something to make her cut off her service.

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yes. It's already late and I would like to wake up early tomorrow to keep working on his present."

"Okay okay, I'll make dinner then," she walks away toward the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Curry!"

_Excellent_.

She was a woman with the stature and complexion of her people, short black parted hair that reached about mid-neck, and orange-brown eyes (hair was kept short to make sure it didn't catch on fire, which is why Sesshōmaru's hair, although grown out to his usual style, remained short). She wore a sleeveless cream-colored kosode; purple unsplit hakama (so resembling closer to a skirt), with two black horizontal lines at the bottom, that reached past her knees. And sandles.

"Here you go," she puts a plate down in front of Sesshōmaru.

"Thanks."

A few bites in, "Miss Kyōya, have you spoken with Chichi-ue?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you talk about?"

"He asks about how you are doing here and I tell him. Then we have some tea and talk more…"

He looks up, "What did you tell him?"

"You're doing okay."

He pouts a little. She could have said something better than that.

"Hey, Sesshō-san, I know you love your papa very much, and you act like it when you are with him. You also behave like that with your uncle, mostly."

"Your point?"

"But you hate everyone else right? You still don't like me, and I am nice to you. And patient. I don't hit you when you mess up. …Why so cold then? About everybody? You _can_ like people, but why so alone?"

"Do you expect me to say I care about you, Miss Kyōya?"  
>Silence.<br>"Chichi-ue's still on that, isn't he?"

"I think that would make him happier more than anything, Sesshō-san," she says with a solemn ruefulness.

* * *

><p>~~Days later – Morning~~<p>

Taishō was asleep when Sesshōmaru came into the room.

He gently tapped his shoulder, "Chichi-ue, are you awake? Chichi-ue?"

"Nn?" he looked at him and saw that he was dressed up for some occasion, "What is it?"

"Good morning, Chichi-ue. I wish you a happy birthday." He gave a low bow.

He sat up and looked down at the tray, "Oh Sesshōmaru, you really shouldn't have… It's not even a special number birthday…! Wait, is it? …Am I a thousand today?" His eyes widened.

"Um, no sir. You're not 900 yet either."

"Then what? 850? 888? 876? 842?"

Since demons could live for a long time, after awhile only years that were a 'special number' would be celebrated. A new century, mid-century, a repetitive number, or one with a pattern.

"I think that's still too much, Chichi-ue. Today is simply… your birthday. That's all." He looked down at the tray and pushed it closer to him, "Here you are, sir. Hope you enjoy it."

His eyes widened again, "Se-Sesshōmaru… where did… how on earth – but that's – you can only… How?"

"Chichi-ue, please be so kind as to begin enjoying your breakfast~" he was smiling.

"What did you do…"

"Chichi-ue, please, I kindly insist." *bow*

What was on that plate… to get it he must have killed a man. Wait, this is Sesshōmaru. He _definitely _killed a man.

He put a hand on Sesshōmaru's head, "You know, maybe its best if I don't know." *pat pat*  
>"Thank you very much, son."<p>

After he finished the well-prepared breakfast, Sesshōmaru tugged him along to the bath. When he got out he was presented with new kimonos.

"Is there anything else? You seem to have an all-day plan…"

He turned away, "Well I did, but now that I think about it… you know, forget it. It's silly."

Taishō kneeled down, held Sesshōmaru's arms, and looked up at him, "Come on~ it's okay. What is it?"

"It's just that…" he began to blush, "Well…" then turned tomato red, "Never mind. Forget it. I'm sure you wouldn't…"

"…Wh-what is it?"

"I… it's…" *lightbulb* "…_a massage_."  
>That wasn't a <span>lie<span>, but it wasn't the whole thing…

"Oh that doesn't sound bad~!"

He cracks a nervous smile, "She'll be here s-s-soon. I'll go… get her – I mean, see if she's on her way!" He ran out the door.

He came back eventually. Sesshōmaru guided him to the tea room.

"Sesshōmaru, why are you shaking?"

"Because I realized this is a bad idea," he mumbles.

Taishō opens the door.

The woman is having tea inside. She's rather… attractive… in that way that lets you know that… Wait.

"Sesshōmaru, who is she?" he looks down at him.

"So _he's _your father?" She looks him up and down, "That makes sense."

"Chichi-ue, you have a stressful occupation. You're busy. Then you take care of me. You deserve… to relieve frustration."

"Where are you getting at…?"

"Although you're busy, you are… still a **man. **Men have needs." He spins around, "You will indeed get your massage. Wh-when your… done, send this to come get me."

"Sesshōmaru where are you going?" he says as Sesshōmaru hands over a rabbit.

"I don't want to invade on your privacy I hope you enjoy even though I doubt you'll go through with it but just in case okay see you later Chichi-ue!" Sesshōmaru's gone.

"He's right."

Taishō turns toward her.

"You are, **indeed**, a _man~_"

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru smacks his head onto the tree bark, "What was I thinking…? He's not going to go through with it… He'll probably politely dismiss her; he'll probably decline the massage too…"<p>

*donk* He slides down the side of the tree into a sitting position.

"I guess I won't have to wait long…"

But a while passed…  
>After a *ahem* respectable, well admirable, no perhaps *ahem* envious amount of time, the rabbit appeared.<p>

Sesshōmaru carefully entered the house, "Chichi-ue?"

"In here."

He was in the tea room.

He looked around, "Where is she?"

"Guest room. Asleep."

His eyes widened a bit, "…Did you bathe again?"

"Yes. Sit down."

"So… that's the woman from before huh? The one you met a long time ago. The 'first' right?"

*shatter* "She… told you?"

"Oh, she said a lot of things…" *_siiiiip_*  
>He put the cup down and began rapping his fingers on the table, "Now what?"<p>

"Uh… how long will she be asleep, do you think, Chichi-ue?"

"She'll be fine," he smiled.

"Wuh-I-zst… let's go outside, shall we Chichi-ue?"

"Indeed we shall, son."

~~On the patio~~

Taishō waited as Sesshōmaru fetched the 'main present.'

From behind, "Chichi-ue, please close your eyes."

"If you say so."

"…Okay. Open your eyes please."

Sesshōmaru was on his knees, holding two triangular shaped items wrapped in white cloth with both hands.

"I… made this at Miss Kyōya's shop. I've been working on it for a long time." He bows and stretches his arms out, "It's my sincerest hope that you find my humble work something worthwhile, Chichi-ue. Happy birthday. I wish you many more."

Taishō took one and unwrapped it to find a pink peony and a violet in full bloom set partially facing away from each other surrounded by sparse branches filled with cherry blossoms.

"Sesshōmaru…"

But he kept in his position. Taishō gently set down the glass flowers and took the other one. When he unwrapped this one it was a yellow daffodil, a pink rose, and an orange zinnia, their stems intertwined.

He carefully set that one down as well, out of the way, and then brought in his son for a tight embrace, "Thank you, very much, Sesshōmaru. I love you too. Thank you…"

Sesshōmaru smiled. He should say it too, it is his birthday after all, but then… that's what those were for, weren't they?

* * *

><p>**In <em>hanakotoba<em>, the Japanese "language of flowers" this is what the flowers meant:

_Botan – _Peony = Brave  
><em>Sumire – <em>Violet = Honesty  
><em>Sakura – <em>Cherry Blossoms = Kind/Gentle  
><em>Suisen – <em>Daffodil = Respect  
><em>Momoirobara –<em> Pink Rose = Trust/Happiness/Confidence  
><em>Hyakunichisō – <em>Zinnia = Loyalty

The first "bouquet" (the peony, violet and cherry blossoms) were the qualities that Sesshōmaru sees in his father; the second "bouquet" (daffodil, pink rose, and zinnia) were what Sesshōmaru feels toward him.

*wakashu= look at Wikipedia

* * *

><p>You know, I'm thinking of reducing the number of remaining chapters. I'm not necessarily removing anything, but I think some things can go into the same chapter. Like put 2 chapters in one… It would probably start with Chapter 18 and 19. I may call it "18 &amp; 19" and within the chapter itself I'll show the division with the appropriate titles for both chapters.<p>

All in all, this will probably be cut down to 20 chapters, maybe 19, I'll see how things fit…

* * *

><p>つづく…<p> 


	16. Small Measure of Peace

**TAKE **_**THIS**_** SIX MONTH HIATUS**  
>*<em>THROWS NEW CHAPTER<em>*

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru Ante Iam <strong>Part 2: Passing Days<strong>- Chapter 16 ~ Small Measure of Peace

* * *

><p>~~Days later~~<p>

Each set of glass flowers were now in their own vases (courtesy of Miss Kyōya herself) inside the alcove.

Uncle Akiyo had come over to the house and was in the very room where the flowers were on display. The men were having tea.

"He… he really brought you a hooker for your birthday? Wow."

Taishō shifted uncomfortably, "That wasn't the point I was trying to make…"

"Yeah I know but…" he leaned in closer, his hands together, "Your son got you a hooker. For your birthday." He leaned back, raising his cup, "Gotta hand to you Roshi, you raised that boy right. I take back anything bad I've ever said about your parenting skills." *wink*

Taishō's hands slam onto the table as he half-rises, "Is that really all you're taking from what I've said! And what's wrong with my parenting?"

"Every parent has their quirk or two – or more – that for better or worse affects their kid – happened to us. But really Roshi, were you so obviously _stressed_ that your son felt you needed _that_ kind of woman? Have you lost your charm or something?" *_sssiiipp_*

"I'll have you know, I am still perfectly capable of wooing a lady. I didn't need his help, although I do appreciate his concern."

"So then why haven't you wooed any as of late?"

Taishō rubs the back of his neck, "Well I've been busy… There's always a threat and I have to keep track and organize the men. Then there's having to deal with Sesshōmaru and trying to spend time with him – which can be difficult because no matter how much we plan out campaigns, there's always the chance that it will drag out… and I just really haven't had the time…"

"So then… he made a good call with the hooker."

They stare at each other.

"Did she… do a good job? Of alleviating stress?"

"I-uh, well… yes. I-it-th-that helped." *siiiiiip*

"So… name~?"

"Is that really all you're taking from this?" He points at the alcove, "He also did _that_!"

"Yes, they're beautiful and meaningful. But do you have any idea where he found her?"

"Aki-nii!"

"I'm curious, is that so wrong~?"

* * *

><p>The weather had shifted into the dog-days of summer when Sesshōmaru walked into an even hotter room.<p>

"Oah… you're here – good!" Miss Kyōya wiped the sweat off her brow.

"What's my chore?" he asked while removing his outer robe, adjusted his sleeves and put on a bandanna.

"Delivery of course, on this fine day~"

He stared.

"Or do you want to stay with me, here, working?"

"Either option involves an uncomfortable amount of heat," he retorted.

She took his hand and patted it, "And that's why we're splitting it."

Sesshōmaru jerked his hand away.

"What? Don't wanna smell like me? Is it 'cuz I'm a black cat and you're a white dog?"

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes and turned his nose up. "Yes," he said flatly.

Impressively, Miss Kyōya was capable of detecting his flat sarcasm. "You're pushing double for that."

His eyebrow twitched.

She put everything that was to be delivered on the table and left a note for who it was to be delivered to.

"They're not ready…" he whined.

She walked away and flung her hand dismissively above her head, "Wrap 'n' pack – I've got work to do."

*twitch* "I don't know where these customers live…"

"Yes you doooo~"

Sesshōmaru grabbed the bridge of his nose. Check the files. Look up the directions yourself. That's what she meant.  
>If it wasn't for the fact that she was an Associate of the Property and everything that came with that, he'd have done something about her by now. Which was basically his father's point. Damn.<p>

He checked through the drawers – which he regularly organized – and found the customers' names and where they lived. He unrolled a map to find the routes for delivery. Wrapped everything carefully, packed it all into the dingy little cart along with his boxed-lunch and water courtesy of father …What? Shut up. And to top it all off, due to the suffocating humidity and blazing heat…! He put on one of those straw rice paddy hats.

His father nailed it this time. The profession itself was rather elegant – glass. The position on the other hand… apprentice. With all of its glorious demeaning hazing.

He pushed the cart himself – Kyōya didn't trust it being pulled by any four-legged beast of burden or else something break.

^^ "Can I at least get a donkey?"  
>"Oh no it's fine! I've already got an ass!" ^^<p>

And she didn't allow flying with the cargo. Two was the limit – one in each hand. But she generally packed him with enough that even he wouldn't feel comfortable flying.

As he pushed the cart on this burning day he could hear every little rattle the cargo made. She had the audacity to charge him with any damage – not the property, just Sesshōmaru. Curiously, she never actually gave him cargo that headed to _The_ Estate.

He stopped. This customer lived up a rocky hill. He couldn't take the cart through that. He unloaded the specific delivery. Five items. With a two-max for flying. Three trips. Damn it.  
>He set everything down and did his best to hide the cart. Three trips up and three trips down. He stuffed the last portion of the payments in the cart's compartment.<p>

He spent all day at this, even counting that he made any food breaks short. By the time he returned to the shop it was well passed sunset. He had been at this for years and things were getting better in regards to _his skill_, but he could swear that Miss Kyōya sat down with his father to discuss how to continue his hazing. Well… he was almost right.

Sesshōmaru walked into the shop weary and tan. He didn't want to ask but he was tired, "Can I stay the night-?"

"Wow, you've had quite the day haven't you?"

He opened his eyes, "…Akiyo?"

Sitting at the table across from Miss Kyōya was his uncle, smiling.

"What're you doing here?"

"Why… to enjoy the company of a fine young lady," he batted his eyes at her.

She snickered.

This isn't the first time he flirted with her, honestly he wasn't sure what to think of it but he had his suspicions… He'd prefer not to think about it. It was weird… somehow…

"…Please," Sesshōmaru sighed.

Akiyo, "I was just checking if you hadn't fainted from the heat."

"How thoughtful," he said deadpan as he sat next to his uncle and leaned on him. His hat tilted.

"Nice hat," Akiyo commented as he took if off him and patted his head.

"Can you take me home?"

He smiled warmly, "Sure I can."

He lifted Sesshōmaru onto his back and the boy wrapped his arms around his collar. Sesshōmaru was a young man, sure, but he was still smaller than Akiyo.

"Good night you two," Miss Kyōya waved.

"Good night."

Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, feigned sleeping so as to not say anything. When they were far enough Akiyo jolted his shoulders.

"What?"

"That was rude. You didn't even say goodbye."

He answered with a light groan.

Akiyo sighed.

"Did your father put you in such circumstances?"

"Of course, where do you think your dad got the idea from? …You are really warm."

"I've been cooking in the sun all day," Sesshōmaru looked at his uncle. "How are you still wearing this?" he pulled on the thick mozzetta.

Shrug.

There was a rustle. Something crawled.

Sesshōmaru passively looked at his surroundings waiting for it to appear, but he looked curiously at his uncle who didn't even seem to be paying any mind.  
>He whispered in his ear, "You're slow to fight, aren't you?"<p>

He didn't even look at him.  
>*<em>vwiiii<em>*  
>Akiyo dropped onto a knee as an arrow flew above their heads.<p>

Sesshōmaru got off, "I can do this."

Akiyo dusted off his shoulder as he stood, "No, it's fine. You rest."  
>*<em>vwiii<em>*  
>He caught the arrow between his first and middle fingers.<br>"You've done enough work today, haven't you?"

Always so nonchalant, not in a bored way, but always in a way that nothing seemed to concern him. Ever.

_Wait…_ Sesshōmaru realized – _Have I seen him fight?_  
>Sesshōmaru stood there as he watched the demon come at his uncle.<p>

Always with such horrid faces… but Akiyo was relaxed, always with that lazy smile as the demon's fangs aimed to rip off his face.

He stepped aside – *krash* the demon slumped to the ground – "Why you-!"  
>It charged – Sesshōmaru saw a flash in the dark – *<em>skluuk<em>* - the demon's arms limped to its sides.

Akiyo's blade had been drawn in an instant, fast enough that the demon ran its head through it. So easy…

"Did you want to see more?" he asked Sesshōmaru.

"Uh… it's just that I… I've never seen what you, or that sword, can truly do."  
>It had been a few decades ago when he had seen his father in battle…<p>

He sheathed it, "I don't think you want to. It's named Chinoumi – 'Sea of Blood' for a reason… It leaves a mess."  
>He reached out a hand, "Come on. I thought you wanted to go home.<p>

He took his hand.

~~The morning; the spot~~

"How odd… I've barely seen, if anything, what my family can do in battle. I'm approaching a hundred, why haven't I?"

"You're spoiled."

Sesshōmaru sat up, "I am not."

Yume sat up, "In some ways, yeah."

They were under their tree.

"You're the ba~aby~~" Yume said as she fell face up on his lap.

"Don't ever say that again," he snipped back as he pushed her off.

She sat up brushing off blades of grass, "Isn't your sensei teaching you how to be more social?"

"That's not what she's teaching me," he lied back down.

So did she, "She sounds great. What's she look like anyway?" She turned to her side and semi-curled up against him, "Paint me a picture with words, Sess-chan."

Sesshōmaru turned his head slightly at her and raised an eyebrow at Yume's fluttering eyelashes, "She… reminds me of you. In a way. But her hair is short, black and straight. Her eyes are orange and narrower. She doesn't have marks. She's shorter than you, and darker."

Yume raised an eyebrow.

He looked her straight in the eyes, "And bustier."

"Oh you son of a-" she pushed him away and jumped on her feet.

"Overall, she's prettier than you."

"Is that all you see?" she yelled.

"You asked…" he looked her up and down. "Wasn't your body supposed to mature by now?" he quipped.

"Goddamnit Sess-chan!" She stepped on his stomach – he grabbed her ankle and next thing they were choking each other.

When their usual scrapping was done Sesshōmaru got up and offered his hand, "Disagree to agree?"

Both of their faces had stains of blood.

Yume lifted her hand, "Always and forever, Sess-chan~" she commented with loving sarcasm.

Clap – shake – snap.

* * *

><p>Years went by and Sesshōmaru's apprenticeship with Miss Kyōya finished. His hair was growing out again. The fluff also began to be worn with frequency once more, and also grew.<p>

And with the passing years came along some of those 'special-numbered' birthdays…  
>Eventually Sesshōmaru would be one hundred, but first it'd be Yume. Hers came just a few months earlier in late spring.<p>

Sesshōmaru shook up his hair as he groaned in frustration, "I don't know what to get for her..!" He collapsed onto his father's lap.

"Do you want to get her a gift that badly?"

Sesshōmaru turned to his side facing away, "If I don't get her something good she won't be getting me anything good later on…"

"Ah… that's what it's about."

"Gnnn…"

"Why don't you return with Kyōya-sensei? Maybe a puppy version of you two playing?"

Sesshōmaru imagined it: a white puppy and a brown pup play fighting, then the whole thing solidifying into glass. That would be a cute idea. _Too _cute.  
>"Um…"<p>

"Or a flower," he glanced over at the alcove where the vase and flowers sparkled.

"I've already done that."

"Different ones of course; a different message."

He rolled over, "…it's rather difficult to pick ones that won't come off as some manner of love confession…"

Taishō stared at him.

He sighed, "As much as I find it difficult to grasp, Yume **is** a… woman. Giving something like that to her, with what those flowers tend to 'say' – ugh, it'd seem like I was proposing or something."

"…Do you want to?"

Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes, "I thought I made it clear that I don't."

"Well then… what's her favorite flower?"

Sesshōmaru stared off into the distance for a long time, "…The hibiscus."

"Does that mean anything romantic?"

"As far as I know, it doesn't say anything…"

"Then maybe make a hibiscus or two."

"Nnn…"

"What?"

"Just the flower alone…?"

"How then?"

"I-I'll think of something…"

"Apparently you can't. That's why you came to me."

* * *

><p>The day was nice. Pleasant.<p>

Yume's parents and brother were there, as was Taishō and Akiyo helping to push Sesshōmaru in with a boxed gift in hand. Everyone was dressed nicely, including the birthday girl.

Sesshōmaru's eyes widened slightly… He had seen her made up while in disguises, but not as herself.

Yume's hair was in ponytails; she was dressed in a light green kimono with a mint green kosode underneath; she had light green eye shadow and her lips were painted red, spread across a wide grin.

Everyone sat around the table, Yume at the head. Food and gifts, then Sesshōmaru handed over a wrapped box.

"You can open it later if you want."

"Well in that case I'll open it now~"

Sesshōmaru looked away as she unwrapped it. Everyone else leaned in to see, especially Taishō and Akiyo – _So what did he get her in the end?_

"Kanzashi? Did… you make this, Sess-chan?"

It was a three-pronged hair ornament made of tortoiseshell, with a glass red Chinese hibiscus at the end.

"…It's somewhat larger, and has an extra prong, to accommodate the flower, and besides you have thick hair too."

Yume set it down and undid her ponytails. Sesshōmaru looked up at her in curiosity.

"What? Let's check if you estimated this right, right~?"  
>She gathered most of her hair and twirled it around the hair pin – it was a messy bun, but the China rose sparkled bright at the top. She laughed between her teeth, "Looks like I still have too much hair...! I think I'll need to braid my hair first – Sess-chan, wanna help with that?"<p>

It was slight, but a corner of his mouth pulled up a touch, "Sure." His eyes were relaxed.

Despite the fact that she dressed almost exclusively in blues and whites, what really suited her were light greens and strong reds.

Yume hugged him tight, "Thank you, Sesshōmaru."

He hesitated, but he hugged her back, "Happy birthday."

She left the ornament in her hair for the rest of the day.

Eventually her brother Sora walked up to her with his hands behind his back. "You're getting old, little sister~"

"I'm not that old for what I am!"

"I know, I know!" He kneeled down, "Well here you are. Take good care of him."  
>In his hand was a miniature hawk.<br>"He'll make a good companion I hope."  
>Yume reached for the bird.<br>"He will grow up **a lot**, but I'm sure he'll be useful now and then."

The tiny hawk climbed onto Yume's finger. It was the size of a parakeet.

"Thank you very much, Nii-chan…"

"So what do you want to name him?"

"Umm…" she looked around and her eyes stopped on Sesshōmaru. A smile drew on her face. She brought the hawk near, closed her eyes and touched her mouth to its beak, "Mukuge." Hibiscus.

Sesshōmaru sat up straight.

The hawk fluttered its wings and called out.  
>"You like your name, don't you Mukuge-chan?"<br>Little Mukuge dropped to her lap and hopped about.

It was a fine day.

* * *

><p>The days passed, as did Sesshōmaru's birthday.<p>

Taishō continued to leave but he always came back, and for Sesshōmaru (as those who were allowed to tease him were fond of pointing out) there was still a significant part that was very much a daddy's boy, although the boy himself had become more subdued.

And Sesshōmaru continued to visit _The_ Estate, where he would be lectured and taught the histories and how to be a lord under the tutelage of Gramps and Akiyo…

Sesshōmaru barked at his Grandfather who then grabbed him by the throat, "Why you little-!" and Akiyo sat back and didn't help out much to break them apart.

Even the Head Servant, who seemed to be teasing and back-talking more than ever since Sesshōmaru found out the truth, somehow found out about his present because one day when Sesshōmaru opened the door…

He found his room full of red hibiscuses. He didn't think it was funny. At all.

Muōka casually walked up behind a stiffened yet twitching Sesshōmaru, "Isn't this lovely, Sesshō-sama?"

Sesshōmaru turned sharply, "What the hell is this? Clean it up. Now!"

"Oh? It was thought that Sesshō-sama would be comforted by the smell of these brilliant flowers, perhaps conjuring loving memories of the lass he cares for~"

"She is not-!"

"You're jumping to conclusions."

*blink*

"I never said she was your lover. You do **care** for this young lady however, correct?"

"Well…"

"Although, it **is** likely that any young woman would find the arrangement of this room to be rather romantic…"

"Don't play dumb. You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"Me? Do what?"

"How did you even find out-? It was Akiyo wasn't it?"

No response. Just that damned well-practiced smile.

"Of course he did." Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes, "He told you everything, probably while drunk, didn't he?"

"Sesshō-sama, are you accusing your honorable uncle of being a drunkard?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"You did that to me earlier."

"The only reason you've grown bolder is because of 'you know'!" he fired at him.

"Hm?"

It was a curious constraint. Officially, Muōka had not been told the truth – it seems his father didn't want to anytime soon. But it was generally assumed – strongly suspected that he did know, but no one was allowed to acknowledge it. Sesshōmaru thought it was somewhat foolish to keep quiet, especially since he likely knew who he was related to, but he still found himself oddly bound to that official constraint, enough that he could only refer to it all as 'you know.'

"Sesshō-sama, I don't follow…"

If he did know, he played his confusion well; if he didn't, then Sesshōmaru was giving away too much.

Sesshōmaru crossed his arms, "I've noticed that your back talking and boldness with me has grown over the years." Ever since Sesshōmaru found out to be exact.

"I'm only trying to keep you on your toes. You've become more sullen, my lord, over the years."

He turned his head away, "I'm sleeping in another room. To think, I can't even get away from such antics on my own property." He walked away.

"It's not your property, Sesshō-sama."

Sesshōmaru growled.

"Yet," he added as he walked into the room to collect the flowers.

_When I'm not here, it's Yume pulling stunts like this; and when I'm here, it's him of all people. I'd hate to think what would happen if they ever met._

And the days continued to bleed one into another.

Sesshōmaru kept sparring with his Aunt, and kept eating the dirt every time and then she would reach out her hand to sit him up.

She pulled him to his feet. She semi-gestured in a way as if measuring his height to herself while simultaneously dusting the dirt off his head, "One day you'll be as tall as me!"

Later on he went to Granny to comfort him somewhat about his losses to Auntie, as always it was by stuffing him with a sweet bun…

Sesshōmaru was stoically shoving said bun into his mouth.

"It's okay, you'll win someday…"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Well… it's not impossible. Miji does have decades more experience, so of course it's going to be awhile until you catch up." She handed him a cup.

He sniffed, "I'm centuries behind then…"

She patted his head, "That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

He sighed and drank his drink.

And so time passed…

Quarrels were had, injuries received, affection shown. Pranks were pulled, now with the help of Mukuge…  
>The seasons went by and anniversaries of birth were celebrated.<p>

Even the servant's was celebrated.

He walked in having believed he was simply delivering drinks to his masters – "Happy 300th birthday!"  
>"And two hundred-something years on the job!"<p>

The cups in the tray jumped up, "Aah!"

It was more than his Masters, but also his father and other servants. He had shoved the date of his birth so far from his mind and was so involved in his work that he forgot.

Even Mukuge had one.

Sesshōmaru and Yume sat under the tree with the hawk, now the size of an eagle. He wore a little white kimono with pink hibiscuses that was held by a bow tied around the neck. Mukuge's 'birthday' was Yume's, but it was special-numbered one for him.

"Happy birthday Mukuge!" she threw her hands up and the bird fluttered its wings and made noise.

_How did she convince me to come to this? _Sesshōmaru thought- _Oh, that's right. She didn't mention that she'd be doing this. At least there's meat…_

In a bowl were slices of lightly cooked meat. It was what constituted the birthday lunch.

Drinks were still had with Sora. One day, on a bet, as per the usual, after watching a performance Sesshōmaru began to learn how to play the erhu. Well, _mastering_ it was what the bet called for.

Taishō sat listening to Sesshōmaru as he played a melody then - *_eeirrh_* Wrong note.

Sesshōmaru bit his lip and put it down. It's not that he had given up, it was that he had been trying to play it for Taishō.

"My apologies, Chichi-ue…" he said quietly.

"No, no, it's alright! You were playing so well…"

"Were," he looked away.

"Don't say that. You've improved so much. Just start over again."

"It's that I… I wanted to play it perfectly, without any mistakes, th-that's why I invited you to sit with me this time…"  
>He had mostly been practicing out of sight or somewhere else entirely.<p>

"Please keep playing, Sesshōmaru. I want to hear how it ends."

Sesshōmaru glanced up, blushed very lightly, and picked up the erhu, bow in hand. He played from the beginning.

Taishō looked on.

This was such a… peaceful thing for him to do. Much better. So much better than all that blood…

These years had passed by well. His son was older, a young man now. He had learned new things – Taishō looked at the alcove and then back at the instrument. Although his camaraderie hadn't grown, he was glad that he still had that one friend… It was so nice that Sesshōmaru had allowed it to continue. Yes, despite how some of the things Sesshōmaru did were bumpy to say the least, Taishō had felt his overall worry with everything dwindle.

*_eeeiirhh_* "Damn it."

"It's okay. Go on."

Again from the beginning.

The years passed and they continued to live.

* * *

><p>つづく...<p> 


	17. Falling Sky

Sesshōmaru Ante Iam **Part 2: Passing Days**- Chapter 17 ~ Falling Sky

* * *

><p>~~Early to Mid 13th Century – Summer~~<p>

It was the summer rains. But the rain was cut through with swords and spears. When the roll of thunder subsided charging and yelling was heard. And the lightning revealed weary and bloody faces…

They had been pleading for years but were always rejected, but at last with this recent campaign they yielded. Maybe they thought they were old enough – strong enough. Sesshōmaru and Yume finally had been given permission to join their fathers in battle. They had engaged in the previous battles and this one seemed to be the last one – the one to decide all.

Sesshōmaru's claws gored through a body and he pulled his arm out then unleashed his whip to slice a handful of demons behind him. He let out a quick sigh. There was so much commotion; it was becoming tiring. And the muggy atmosphere didn't help.

He pressed on. He didn't know where his father was, but Sesshōmaru was sure he was fine. Better he not know his exact condition. Sesshōmaru had begun this battle fighting alongside Yume but they had long since separated. They had devised a half-concocted strategy of how to efficiently fight together, but no matter now, she was likely doing well enough wherever she wa– *oomph*

Sesshōmaru spun around, claws poised to strike whatever it was that had bumped into his back! –he was met with a sparking spearhead that had stopped a short distance from his nose! It was Yume.

"It's you," they both said, then they both bent backwards as a demon flied through between them.

They gave each other looks. Funny how that works. They spun around and positioned themselves back to back.

Sesshōmaru sliced through with his venomous claws, flogged with his corrosive whip, melted flesh with his toxic spray, and shrugged off any miasma he encountered. He was indeed a lethal being.

He glanced over at Yume. She held her spear firm and used it as a means to extend her reach and focus her energy. The spear jabbed itself beneath the sternum of a demon and it seized for a moment before it fell back. The shock was enough to fry its heart.

He had noticed that her eyes tended to 'clear up' when she used her power enough. Her irises always seemed to be cloudy even though her pupils were not. Maybe the 'clouds' in her eyes, like the thunderclouds in the sky, were signs of energy storing? Maybe.

Unlike Sesshōmaru, Yume's technique had the potential to spare an opponent's life and to simply knock them unconscious, but it simply wasn't in her nature to do so. When fighting, she set herself to 'kill' not 'stun' (and admittedly when around Sesshōmaru she set herself to 'annoy' – she was like those hand held electric buzzers you'd shake someone's unsuspecting hand with).

They continued on and separated once again. The battle came to its end, with stragglers from the other side either retreating or being finished off, then Sesshōmaru heard screaming.

_Yume…!_  
>He ran off. When Sesshōmaru was near he saw a circle of men gathered around so he pushed himself through – he could hear her crying. He managed to get within the second innermost circle but he stopped.<p>

It was Sora-san, Yume's big brother, he was on the ground, with horrible bloody gashes on his side. And she was on her knees by him, hands gripping his collar, her tears mixed in with the rain, her screaming pleas accompanied by the now distant rumbles of thunder.

She shook his collar then laid her hands over his chest.  
>Sesshōmaru found himself frozen. He barely mouthed out, "Yu… me…"<br>Sora's back arched – she had sent a shock to his heart – but his body fell limp again.

"Come on! _Please…!_" she tried again. And again his body fell limp.

Why couldn't he move? Sesshōmaru watched his friend since childhood crumbling into a panicked desperation. She was sobbing. He should be going over to her… right?

She bent over his body and sobbed into Sora's chest.

Sesshōmaru stared at Sora's face. The rain was washing away the blood and dirt. He looked into his eyes: they were open and without even a spark of life.

The men began to disperse and eventually Taishō appeared, yet Sesshōmaru had barely moved.

* * *

><p>The funeral came and went. It had been decided to burn his body completely. During the ceremony, Sesshōmaru had found himself unable to walk over to Yume. Ultimately, the ceremony itself was rather quick, and the rest of Sora's family went away, primarily to carry out some mourning traditions from the land where they had originally arrived from.<p>

The day after that, Sesshōmaru finally worked up the strength to go over to Yume's house. Her mother answered the door. Yume wasn't home. Sesshōmaru noticed that the mother had bandages on her arms and that her hair was now a bob. Did she cut off her hair in mourning…?

He thanked her and went on his way to find Yume. As he walked his nose caught wind of something horrible.

Sesshōmaru ran as fast as he could. It was in the direction of their spot – the smell of Yume's blood…

He saw her sitting and leaning on the tree, her hair all around her.  
>"Yume!" he appeared in front of her.<p>

She looked up at him. Her face looked dirty but her tears had created clean trails. She was in a simple kimono but it was stained by blood.

Sesshōmaru kneeled down and grabbed her by the shoulders, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"…I-it's something we do…" she responded woozily.

He looked down at the rest of her body and thought of the bandages he had seen on her mother, then looked her right in the face again, "That may be so, but you're going _too far_! Are you trying–?" his voice cut off. He couldn't say it.

Sesshōmaru grimaced and picked Yume up into his arms.

"Se-Sesshōmaru…?"

He rushed her back to her house; her parents bandaged her up. Sesshōmaru waited outside and he could hear her being scolded. He had made a correct assessment; although it was their mourning practice, she had gone too far.

When they came out of the room, they told him he could enter if he wanted.

Sesshōmaru went in knelt by her bedside.

Her voice was quiet, "You should go home. I'm sure you don't want my blood on you…" She tried to give a sly smile.

No comment.

"…I'm sorry," Yume's voice and expression cracked. She breathed in unsteadily, "Thank you for… It's just that I…"

"That's enough. You don't have to explain."

She stared at him with wide watering eyes, then half shut them and smiled slightly and nodded.

He stood up, "…I'm sorry."

Yume looked up at him as he turned away, "Se – you can come by tomorrow, if you'd like."

"…You should rest." And Sesshōmaru left.

He did visit the next day and the day after that. The day after that her wounds were healed and she was sitting under the Bot tree, at the spot. Sesshōmaru walked over to her but before she could greet him he took off the fur around his shoulder and wrapped it around her.

"Se-Sess-chan…?"

"…My sincerest condolences."

She held onto the fur and brought her knees up, "Th-thank you… I really appreciate it."

He sat next to her.

The wind blew and the day was humid. Another storm would likely roll in by the evening.

"…Were you ever told what Sora's real name meant?"

"No, but didn't yours actually mean something along the lines of 'Dreamland Dancer'?"

She smiled softly, "You remembered…"

"I don't remember what the real pronunciation was however." He paused, "Do you remember? How the land where you came from looked?"

"I really don't remember much of anything. I remember my family and the color of sand I think…" She looked up to the sky, "And I remember that the sky was the clearest of blues… and that it went on forever."

She looked down and touched her mouth to the fur, "That's what his name meant: 'Soaring through Endless Sky.'" She closed her eyes, "Do you think that's what he's doing now?"

Sesshōmaru looked up and saw a bird circling, "Mukuge's up there…"

Yume leaned on his shoulder, "He's gotten big, hasn't he?"

"He has." He looked over at her and grabbed a bit of her hair, "Your hair's a mess."

She opened her eyes.

Sesshōmaru sighed lightly, "I'll fix it."

"Thanks…"

And so he proceeded to try to fix her hair into something more presentable, "You really cut it off without paying any mind to how it'd look."

"At least it's not as bad as that time your dad cut your hair in your sleep," she teased.

He gave her a firm stare, "Be quiet." He resumed fixing her hair.

"You're just mad 'cause you know it's true~"

He stopped.

Mukuge landed near them.

Sesshōmaru looked over at the bird and asked, "She's being immature isn't she?" He pointed at Yume.

The hawk made a quick cry and nodded.

"What? You can't agree with him!" Yume protested.

"See? Even he recognizes it."

Yume sat there pouting. She looked at Sesshōmaru and at her hawk.

"Now hold still and let me finish…"

And then she smiled.

"Sure, Sess-chan."

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>つづく...<p> 


End file.
